Virtual Omniscience
by Hannai
Summary: Aro lusts only for power. Meeting the talented siblings Alice and Edward Cullen gives Aro a new idea for ultimate power- virtual omniscience. Now all he has to do is convince them to serve him and thats where kidnapping Bella Swan comes in.
1. Lost equilibrium

**Disclaimer: Don't own it- if I could write that well to come up with this stuff I wouldn't be posting it here- you'd be buying it in book form**

**AN: This is set in sometime after the Cullens return at the end of New Moon**

Prologue

Marcus was surprised by the extraordinary strong bonds between the Cullen siblings and the pale human girl- He had never seen such strong ties within a coven, or even between vampires (excepting of course the bond between mates) and to be so attached to a _human_ was simply… unheard of. Now, Aro has devised a way to use it to his advantage. Even better, Edward's human mate provided him with all the excuse he needed, should anyone look too closely, not that they would but Aro did so like for things to be _tidy._

The human was the key- hold her and you could control Edward and Alice. Hold Alice and that would mean control of her mate- a skilled warrior who also had extra abilities- although Aro had only seen him through the minds of Edward and Alice he was sure the tall blonde would prove to be an added bonus in the situation- not to mention another tie that could be used to bind them to him.

**Chapter one: Lost equilibrium **

The black recedes from my eyes and for the tiniest moment I am left feeling disoriented. As a Vampire I cant faint or sleep but if waking up is like this then its little wonder Bella stumbles so much in the mornings.

As I think her name, everything snaps back into place. I had taken her to our meadow for a lazy Sunday picnic, despite an overcast sky the weather had been warm, so it had been nearing dusk before we were ready to leave. That was when they had appeared and surrounded us- Alec, Jane and several of the guard. I had pulled Bella to my side ready to defend her wondering as I did how had I not heard them as they approached?

My top lip curled back when I spoke "Jane, Alec, may we help you with something?"

Then almost as if acknowledging them had pierced the camouflage they had been using I could hear their thoughts, hear them trying to block me, thinking of anything except their orders. Alec was running through the botanical names of the trees as he slowly shook his head at me and then there was nothing.

I blink and the room swirls into focus, my eyes immediately search for her. _That was a fast recovery._ Alec's thoughts are slightly shocked. Apparently the disorientation from his gift usually takes a few moments longer to dissipate. We were in an unusually large square room. There were no windows, rather several paintings and some large tapestries adorned the walls. _Underground then. _ By the cinnamon stone of the walls I already knew where we were _Volterra_. There was an empty fireplace with half a dozen leather smoking chairs arranged about it at the far end of the room. Loser to where I stood was the only door, complete two of the guard positioned in front of it. I note all these details with the periphery of my mind and vision. Bella was the first thing I had seen and as always she was immediately the centre of my focus. I am motionless, still as only a vampire can be for the infinitesimal instant it takes me to check for her heartbeat. Its there, _thank god,_ a little weak and a little slower than normal but she's alive albeit unconscious.

My Bella looks like a doll held by a child as she is cradled in the arms of the massive Felix. Vicious snarls rip through me and I take a step toward him. _That bastard_ _how dare he even think to touch my angel!_ I can hear Jane's intention but before I can react I am thrown to the floor and the agony is ripping through me. Her childish laugh rings out as I writhe with the pain.

Finally it stops and I can stand again. My eyes move back to Bella. Felix looks at me, meets my gaze and then deliberately ducks his head toward Bella and inhales. "_Mmm, delicious."_ An even louder snarl explodes from my chest at his thoughts. I had heard rumour of some of Felix's more perverted feeding habits. Hearing the rumour was one thing, but seeing in his mind as he imagined doing that to her was enough to coat my vision with a red haze. I drop into a crouch ready to spring and another wave of agony roars through me. It is not severe enough to throw me to the floor but it's definitely a warning. I turn slightly and look directly at Jane "What is this about?"

Alec however is the one who responds. "Aro wishes to speak with you Edward. He has several matters of importance that he wishes to discuss." His thoughts reveal a little more than his words, only enough to indicate that this was going to be a rather one sided discussion. "I'm sure someone around here could have looked up my cell number" My voice is cold and hard with anger. "Aro feels that matters of this importance warranted discussion in person" Alec's tone is still carefully bland but Jane flashes me a vicious smile. I keep my face neutral but it feels as if my dead heart is going to explode. In her glee Jane's thoughts had revealed what Alec's had only hinted at and now my worst fears were about to be realised. "He shall be here in but a moment he was just finishing up some other business as we arrived"

"Fine" my voice is still hard "I will speak with him. Now give Bella to me" Jane and Alec share a swift glance. Jane wants to say no, not because Aro specifically forbid it but because she knows the refusal will upset me. Alec however considers more deeply and realises that if I am holding Bella then I am unable to attack suddenly. I stride toward Felix as Alec he shakes his head at Jane telling her not to stop me. Her tiny face forms into a pout. _Suck it bitch._

I reach out and take my Bella out of Felix arms. As gently as if she were made of bone china I hold her to me and turn back to Alec. "Why is she unconscious?" He thinks the answer rather than speaking aloud "_She was distressed by the situation so we used a little chloroform to knock her out." _The images in his mind of Bella panicking as I was frozen motionless by Alec's gift made me seethe. I tighten my grip on her a little noticing now the slight blue tinge of her lips and the slight tremors in her hands and feet. "She's freezing cold" it comes out as a growl "get me some blankets or something for her" I was already moving to the far end of the room.

Jane responds with a hiss, but her twin nods to one of the guards at the door. He opens it and speaks momentarily to someone waiting outside.

I lay Bella gently in one of the large wingback chairs and wrap my coat around her over the top of her own. I am cursing, not for the first time, that my cold stone body has not able to warm it for her. A stack of soft woollen blankets appears by my side, delivered almost silently by a vampire in a pale grey cloak that marks them as one of the lowest in the group hierarchy. Carefully I wrap one blanket about her legs and another about her shoulders. Then repeat the process so she now resembles a Bella cacoon. I ignore the thoughts that swirl around me. I am already so close to loosing my temper and attacking but I mustn't I have to protect Bella. To distract myself I watch her face and softly rub the blankets that cover her arms, hoping that the friction might help warm her faster.

The door opens and Aro enters the room flanked by his bodyguard.

AN: So please tell me what you think- Im new to this so any comments are helpful and appreciated


	2. Offer

**AN: so here's another chapter, umm I'm new at this so reviews would be really helpful- comments, suggestions anything! I don't care if you don't like it I just need some feedback please. _Hannai**

­­­­

The door opens and Aro enters the room flanked by his bodyguard.

"Edward my young friend" a false smile lighting up Aro's pale face "How nice to see you again". I stand, swiftly moving between him and Bella's sleeping form and wait without speaking. "Now, now" Aro chides, "I have no intention of harming your dear Bella. "_So long as you do as I ask." _I hiss involuntarily as his thoughts give away his intent. Although I had already guessed that his purpose in having us brought here was something like this, I had till now held some little hope. Alec and Jane had received their orders without any explanation of the reasons for them, no doubt so I could not "overhear" them. Despite some rather accurate guesses by Jane all they had known for sure was that Bella not yet being changed was to be their excuse should anyone question their actions in taking us, not of course that anyone other than my family would. Of course the timing had been critical. It wasn't that often that we went so far to hunt but the others in my family had all felt like getting out of state for a change of scene.

My hope had been in vain as Aro's thoughts now confirmed Jane's supposition. When we had last met Aro, exited by our talents had offered both Alice and myself positions in the Volturi Guard. The idea held a great allure for him "_The present and the future all wrapped up together"_ he had thought to himself. Unfortunatley Aro was not one to be deterred by polite refusal. He fully intended to renew his offer of a place to us both and this time he had an added incentive for me to acquiesce- that of Bella's safety.

"So, young one, you have no doubt seen the offer I have come to make?" Aro's voice was light despite the dark tenure of his thoughts _"Accept a place among the guard and she will be safe. Refuse my offer and Felix shall have himself a midweek snack" _I try to block out the images that accompany that thought but I cant stop them appearing in my mind. I can't let that happen to Bella, I won't. _The bastard has got me cornered and he knows it._ Even without knowing his thoughts I would be able to tell from the gloating expression in his eyes. "Of course Aro, you wish me to consider again accepting a place on the guard" my voice is steady and low. "I would consider carefully my young friend. There are always consequences to our actions." Aro smiles at me and I hiss again at the images in his mind. Each one is of Bella in the first she has a few bruises, no worse than she usually gives herself. The next shows a large burn on one arm and the third a cast on her wrist. _"Such is the price she will pay for your mistakes or disobedience"_ The images progress and get steadily worse. Each shows Bella with a greater injury than the previous but never anything that would cause her to bleed.

I have no option. Acceptance and servitude is the only way to keep Bella safe. My voice is hollow now "I accept the position Aro… so long as you meet some conditions for me." Aro seems to be both amused and shocked by my answer "conditions?" he raises one eyebrow. I hold out my hand to him, it's easier to show him rather than explain. I think of what I will need for Bella to be safe here so that Aro will see them at the front of my thoughts _a suite above ground with access to a garden or some outside area. A bed and bedding along with suitable human food, books, clothes etc. No vampires are to enter her rooms without my being there._

"_Is that all Edward?" _Aro's thoughts show his slight amusement. He has seen how trapped I am, how cowed by the mere thought of my Bella being hurt.

_No, not all but enough to begin with. _Next I show him what I will have to do if he cannot give me the things I need for Bella to be safe _Myself explaining, her nod of understanding, holding her close as we both sob and her tears flow. Taking her beautiful face between my hands, stroking her soft cheek with my thumb, lowering my face to hers to kiss her one last time. Then the sudden movement, my hands snapping her spine with vampire speed too fast for her to know it happened, my last gift. Afterwards my attack on the guard forcing them to destroy me so that I can follow her into death_ I can hear his disbelief as he doubts I would be able to carry out my plan. _I would rather she die swiftly and painlessly at my hand than let her suffer being fed upon or tortured._

I pull my hand away and my voice still hollow "Well Aro?" His face contorts into a grim smile, the first genuine expression he has worn since entering the room "Welcome to the guard then young Edward". He turns and glides from the room, his silent bodyguards surrounding him. His parting thought floats back to me _"someone will be by to show you to your rooms."_

My anger is barley under control. I want to tear Aro to pieces, to break something, to destroy the building and kill the guard. Instead I look at my love; sleeping swathed in her blankets _I have to keep my control and protect her. I must, I will protect her _So rather than lashing out as my instinct screams to, I lift the now warm Bella into my arms. Seating myself with my back to one wall I watch the others in the room. unfortunately they say nothing and think even less of use. I wish I could talk to my father Carlisle. His quiet wisdom would be so very welcome right now and he knew the Volturi. He, Esme and the others must be so worried.

Had Alice seen us being taken or had the thing that prevented me from hearing their approach blocked her seeing them? Or had the decision been so last minute that there was no time? Even if Alice hadn't seen it they would surely be home by now and aware of our disappearance. The family were due back in time for school on Monday morning. I realise then I have no idea how long it has been since the guard grabbed us from the meadow. However, the flying time alone, even with the private jet the Guard use, would mean that it was at the earliest Monday evening in Forks. _So at the least we had been gone already 24 hours._ Bella's father would be going insane with worry. Well at least for Charlie the worst case scenarios for our disappearance that he would be able to think of are being lost in the forest, a car accident or us running off to Vegas together. _Not that I would mind if she wanted to run off to Vegas with me._

Bella stirs a little and mumbles. She seems to be sleeping now rather than unconscious but I'm still worried. Chloroform isn't very good for humans, despite its once popular use as an aesthetic and who knows how much the guard used? Its not like they have human medical training like I do _I'll give her a medical once we are somewhere private_. I press my lips ever so softly to Bella's forehead and start to hum her lullaby quietly. She settles back again in my arms, thankfully remaining asleep. I hope it lasts a while longer because she will not sleep so easily once she knows that we are back in Volterra.

I am calmer now, thinking more rationally. I remember something Carlisle said to me once "make the decisions you can with the information you have and the rest will follow" we had been discussing medical practice but it applied to many situations, including this one.

Right, well I have already made my first decision so what next? _Obviously, I need to keep Bella with me and away from the others of my kind as much as I can. I need to look for a way out of this too- an escape. The longer we are here the more likely it is that she will be hurt. _I refuse to think of the other possibility. I feel better now I have some decisions made and a goal of sorts to work toward.

A set of footsteps stop outside the door. I tense, but can hear no alarming thoughts just snatches _"clean linens... the cream coloured fabric… redecorate…blue paint… for Alice… fresh flowers in reception… show Edward to his room."_ The last thought was the only complete one. Listening to her mind reminded me of Esme when she was planning a spring clean or a new renovation. _How long before I will see them again?_ I stand smoothly as the door opens, careful that the angel in my arms is not disturbed at all. The first thing I notice about the female who enters is her height, she is at most two inches shorter than me. The second thing I see is her expression. Although I already knew her thoughts to be peaceful I wasn't expecting to see such a genuine smile on her face. "Welcome to The Guard Edward" Her voice has a low pitch, which is quite soothing "I am Aaliyah, if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms."

She turned away, clearly not expecting me to refuse. Her hair shines like a beacon in the lowly lit tunnels, falling in coppery blonde strands to just below her shoulder blades. From her thoughts I learnt that she was something like the head housekeeper for the coven and her mate was a warrior with the guard. I follow her through corridors and up stairs until we stop before a large wooden door. "These are your rooms; I hope that they are suitable. I did consult with some of the humans here to see what would be needed by your mate but please inform me if I've missed anything" Aaliyah smiles, clearly intrigued as many of my kind are, by my relationship with Bella and there is no malice in her thoughts. Their tenure is more a mixture of amused tolerance and curiosity with an overall maternal feel. I manage to thank her as she opens the door for me and despite the anxiety that is moving through me I force myself to return her smile. She reminds me so much of Esme that I cannot help but wonder what worry my poor mother must be suffering. "Use the telephone if you need anything. Pressing the hash key puts you through to the switch and then just ask for me." With that Aaliyah turns and sets off down the hall her mind again a swirl of household tasks, decorating and colour schemes.

With one unnecessary breath to steady myself I step through the doorway into the bright rooms beyond.


	3. Is it Spring Break?

**AN: So I'd like to thank Victoria Weasly for giving me my first review, and those who have added my story to their alerts. Enjoy Bella finally waking up…**

**Chapter Three: Is it spring break?**

With one unnecessary breath to steady myself I step through the doorway into the bright rooms beyond. The main room is a reasonably spacious living area. A pair of folding French doors opening onto a garden courtyard makes the room seem larger. Sunlight pours in and I can smell the plants as they shift gently in the breeze. There is no other fresh scent, so I know we are alone in the suite. Reassured slightly, I push the door to the corridor closed with my foot and step further into the room. There is a small kitchenette- tile with two benches, a sink, microwave, tiny oven, a halogen stove and cupboards. The rest of the floor is covered with deep piled midnight blue wool carpet. There is a desk, a large lounge with a matching loveseat and a surround sound stereo. A large shag rug of pure white takes up part of the remaining floor. Several bookshelves and a plasma screen are hung on the walls. Opposite the kitchenette an open set of double doors reveals a bedroom. I carry my angel through and hold her with one arm as I pull back the covers from the right side of the large canopied bed. Unwrapping her cacoon of blankets and removing the two jackets I place her down on the soft sheets. I slip off her shoes before leaning over her. Despite being moved Bella hasn't stirred at all. She should wake soon, shouldn't she? _How long before I should be concerned? She's been out for about 27 hours if I have the time right._ Agh! I am desperately wishing that I could call Carlisle and check right now but of course my cell has been taken and I am certain trying to call from the phone in the room would be useless.

Silently I count Bella's heartbeats- the rhythm is a steady 65 a minute about usual for her when sleeping. Next I focus on her breathing which is steady and clear. _Apparently the chloroform exposure has done no damage and her temperature seems to be in the normal range._ I allow a small amount of relief to wash through me. The next part is the one I will find most difficult, mostly because I know Bella would probably be embarrassed if she were awake. It's medically necessary I remind myself as I slowly unbutton her shirt and carefully slide it off her arms. For one moment I am distracted by the smooth ivory of her now exposed skin, the almost perfect symmetry of her petite breasts now only covered by a pale blue cotton bra. _Focus Edward._

Closing my eyes for a moment I drag in a deep breath and then I undo her jeans. Still being as careful as possible I deliberately focus on how much Alice wants to get rid of this particular pair of pants rather than the soft skin that was being revealed as I removed them. They were Bella's favourite, most comfortable lazy day jeans. To Alice they were an anathema, something to be taken and destroyed. Having already lost several items of clothing to my sister's plots, Bella had put her foot down. Declaring that if the favourite jeans were to disappear or meet with any other unfortunate accidents she would never go shopping with Alice again and what's more would resort to wearing sweats bought at wall-mart. Jasper, having witnessed this particular ultimatum wondered why he had never thought of a threat like that rather than continuously re-buying his favourite jacket from whichever charity shop Alice donated it to.

Touching her skin as lightly and as little as possible, worried that the sensation of my cold hands will wake her, I check Bella for broken ribs. Finding none I move my focus to her collarbone and shoulders then her arms, more relief, no broken bones there either. Quickly I feel each leg and ankle, nothing broken. Unable to delay any longer I allow myself to see what I had so far been deliberately not seeing. Dark marks mar the skin of my angel's shoulders and band her upper arm. Bruises caused by large hands gripping her delicate human flesh too tightly. _Felix will pay_. My hands are shaking with repressed rage as I cover Bella with the quilt.

Taking only a few seconds I check over the whole apartment at vampire speed. There seem to be no hidden doors or surveillance, at least none I can detect. The bedroom floor is covered with the same carpet as is in the living area and apart from the bed and its draperies of gold cream and blue silk there is little furniture- just an armchair and two bedsides. Doors at the back of the room hid a spacious wardrobe and a large ensuite, while the front wall was another set of French doors opening to the courtyard. The walls around it are high and windowless and I can find no easy entry points into it except through our rooms. _Good._ Next I head over and check out the kitchenette. Opening the cupboards one at a time I find that there is quite a bit of food in them. I don't know if Bella will like it because its different brands to what she has at home and I haven't really any clue if that means it will taste different. One of the cupboards even turns out to be a small fridge and is stocked with all sorts of things. I grab out a can of lemonade because I know Bella likes it, also it's the only soda that looks familiar at all. After so long unconscious and then asleep I would assume Bella must be getting a bit dehydrated and hungry too, so I get a glass of water and snag a banana out of a fruit bowl on the countertop. I carry this all back to the bedroom and put it on the bedside table for Bella when she wakes.

I don't have to wait long before she starts to wake up. I know the signs; each morning follows the same pattern. It begins with small movements, a twitch, fingers curling into fists and open again. Next there is usually some muttering mostly its indistinct even to a vampires hearing but sometimes things like "'nother five minutes" and "go way, I'm sleeping" come through. Lastly, she stretches out as her eyes open, their chocolate depths bright for a new day.

Today her mutterings are distinct and distressed "Edward? EDWARD! No, no, Edward! She thrashes wildly, tangling herself in the quilt. I reach out and put my palm against her warm cheek. "Bella, love, you're dreaming. Hush now, its ok" I croon to her. The thrashing stops and her eyes are wide and wet as she looks into mine. "Oh Edward, I had the most horrible dream!" Bella sobs. Securing the quilt around her I sit on the bed and pull Bella into my lap wrapping my arms securely around her. "Its ok love, I'm here" I kiss her hair as she calms. "We were in the forest and Jane and Alec appeared with some others I don't know." Bella's voice is muffled as her face is still buried in my shoulder. "You pulled me to you like when we were in Italy and asked what they wanted but no one said anything and then you just froze! Jane laughed and told the big one to grab me" her words started to run together as she remembered her "dream". "I didn't know what they had done to you and they were all around us so I couldn't run or anything and he grabbed my arm and that's when you woke me." I murmur nonsense and rub Bella's back until she is calm and relaxed. I know she is feeling better when she raises her head from my tear-wet shirt and leans up to touch my lips with her own.

Breaking the kiss much sooner than I want to, I pull back and look into her eyes. "Bella, there's something I need to tell you…" "Ok" she cuts me off, "just let me have my human moment first" She attempts to wriggle from my lap and that's when her eyes see the room for the first time. A range of emotions show on her face, predominantly shock and confusion. "Edward, where are we?" the quilt slips as she pulls out of my arms to get a better look about her and this brings her attention to something else "and why am I dressed, umm, undressed, like this?!" I sit her on the bed so that I can see her face as I explain. Holding one of her delicate hands in each of mine I begin "Bella, love that nightmare wasn't just a nightmare. The Guard did come for us. Right now we are at the Volturi residence in Italy" The colour drained from her face as I continued "And well I had to remove your clothes so I could check for broken bones or other injuries. I didn't know what they had done to you."

Bella's expression was a mix of anger, confusion and fear. She was quiet for a few long moments and I was starting to think that perhaps she was going into shock but then she spoke again "How long was I asleep?" I rubbed circles on the backs of her hands with my thumbs. "About 27 hours I think, I was out for some of it too." Bella seemed even more confused by my answer so I explain Alec's gift to her and how like mine it doesn't work on her so they had resorted to using chloroform to knock her out. Her question also reminds me that she should be getting fluids into her after being unconscious long. However it's plain to see that she has another hundred questions to ask me and would not be deterred. I reach over and grab the water and lemonade from the nightstand. "Drink as much as you can of both" I instruct her, trying to emulate the tone Carlisle uses to get patients to comply "while I tell you everything from the beginning." Bella nods and opens the bottle of water, taking a long drink. I tell her the whole story from the time we were ambushed in the clearing, leaving out only my threat to kill us both and the full extent of Aro's threats. By the time I was finished explaining everything Bella had finished both drinks. Her hair fell across her face as she looked down at our still entwined hands "I'm sorry Edward. Its all my" I cut her off before she could say any more "NO" My tone is harsher than I meant for it to be but I am so angry that this has happened and even worse that that Bella thinks she is somehow to blame. I soften my voice and pull her into my arms once again "None of this is your fault love, how could it be? If they couldn't use you do you think it would have stopped Aro? He would have just had them grab someone else from the family." Bella thought about my answer for a moment before nodding. "Is it spring break?" Her question takes me by surprise "no, it's the middle of term." My puzzlement must be showing because she smiles at me, loving as always that she has managed to confuse me. "I was just checking because this type of thing always seems to happen on spring break." She laughs and I chuckle with her, amazed again at her resilience in the face of fear.

"So" Bella looks up at me again more seriously this time "what's the plan to get us out of this one?"

**AN: so what do you think? Opinions, reviews click the button you know you want to! I just want feedback cos I have no idea if this is any good or not and if I should continue**

**And yeah I know Aro wants Alice too, she's coming later in the story along with a tall blonde empath.**


	4. Workin' for the man

**AN: So this chapters longer than the others and probably a little fluffy to start, but I think poor Eddie deserves a few sweet moments before he starts work because we all know Aro isn't going to be winning "Boss of the year" anytime in the next millennia. This has been the hardest chapter to write yet- just couldn't get the words the way I wanted.**

**As always if you like it, if you hate it please tell me! Any kind of review is really appreciated! Thanks for reading anyway _Hannai**

**Chapter Four: Workin' for the Man**

"So" Bella looks up at me again more seriously this time "what's the plan to get us out of this one?"

"I don't think there is a way out of this Bella." I hate the words I am speaking but they are true. "Aro has been planning this since last time we were here. He wants Alice and me for the guard and knows we won't join him any other way. He's thought everything out and with his gift he will know if I try to plan anything. The best I can do is keep you with me as much as possible, follow Aro's orders and hope something changes."

My shoulders slump and a wave of despondency hits me. _That's not good enough Edward_. Surely there must be something more I can do. The thought of Bella being hurt because of me feels like someone crushing my insides with a vice. Bella shifts in my lap, wriggling to face me. Her arms wrap around my neck and she pulls my chin up so we are face to face separated by only a few centimetres. I gaze into her chocolate eyes. "Edward" Her voice is almost a whisper "I love you no matter what happens. This situation is not your fault either." She leans in slightly and presses her soft lips to mine for a short sweet kiss. She breaks away, resting her head on my shoulder. I bury my face in her hair, loosing myself in the mix of her sweet scent and strawberry shampoo. For a few moments I can ignore everything except Bella. "You are my life" I whisper and kiss her hair. We sit like this in silence for a long while, "just being" as Bella once put it. Eventually her stomach rumbles and breaks the spell. _How could I forget she hasn't eaten yet? _I grab the forgotten banana from the nightstand and give it to her. "Here love, start on that while I make you something more substantial. Is there anything you would like in particular?" Bella considers this as I extricate myself from the tangle of arms, legs and quilt "just cereal I guess. It feels like morning because I slept so long." _Ugh of all human food cereal has to be the most disgusting._

Now untangled, I stand turning toward the other room when her voice stops me. "Umm, Edward, where's the bathroom? I point out the right hand door at the back of the room. Bella hops up and manages three steps before the dizziness hits. I catch her before she can fall, _thank you vampire speed_, and hold onto her arms until she is steady. Meanwhile my Bella blushes furiously and mumbles something unrepeatable about her blood pressure. Her balance returned she stretches up to kiss me. I lean down, meeting her lips with my own and let them linger for a few seconds before letting her go. She makes it to the bathroom without any more accidents and I can hear the shower being turned on as I turn to the kitchenette. I pull out the things that Bella will need for breakfast. There are four different cereals so I put them all on the bench for her to choose from as they all look unappealing to me. While musing over Bella's breakfast new thought comes to me -eventually I am going to get thirsty too. I had spent Friday and Saturday hunting with the family but had returned early to spend Sunday with Bella. I can easily go for two weeks without hunting and still be surrounded by humans without too much struggle. Last time I was in Volterra I hadn't hunted in nearly 6 weeks and had been able to control myself, but that may have been because I had much bigger things on my mind. Eventually though I will need to hunt and I suspect that Aro will make sure that it's as difficult as possible for me to stick to the "vegetarian" diet of my family. I've seen inside Aro's mind before, I know he will try and break me, sever the bonds that I have with my family and bind me to the guard.

The sound of the shower stops, breaking me from my reverie. I listen to Bella move about the bathroom, opening the cupboards and drawers until she finds the things she wants. Moving swiftly, I go back to the bedroom and make the bed. I then sit statue like on the edge waiting for her just like I do so often at home in Forks. Thinking about it makes me smile and I decide that I'm going to do as many of the things from our normal life as possible. The bathroom door opens and Bella emerges wearing nothing but a large fluffy towel wrapped around her.

I stare at her, _Well that's definitely not routine but damn… Ok Edward control yourself._

Bella stops two steps out of the doorway and looks back at me, blushing furiously. For once I can see it's not only her face that's affected. The red flush covers her neck and shoulders before disappearing under the towel. _Stupid towel._

Realising that I'm still staring, I drop my eyes. "I had nothing clean to put on" Bella speaks quietly, embarrassed by my staring. Without even deciding to move I am at her side. Slowly I reach out and trace my fingers along her jaw, down her throat and along her exposed shoulder. Her body trembles at my touch. "My beautiful Bella" My voice is husky with desire, _Careful Edward, boundaries remember?_

I sigh, _stupid multi track vampire brain,_ and wrap my arms around her, kissing the top of her head through her still wet hair. "As much as I like your towel Love, as a gentleman I should probably tell you that the closet is fully stocked and just through the other door behind you. Bella laughs and raises one eyebrow at me. If I could blush I would be right now so instead I drop my eyes back to the floor. She grabs my hand and pulls me with her to the closet. "Well, Alice isn't here so I guess you will have to help me pick an outfit" Bella is still laughing as she talks. _Is she enjoying my embarrassment?_

She opens the closet door and surveys the large space packed with clothes. "Wow, perhaps Alice has been here." Now it's my turn to laugh. Moving past Bella I pick out some blue jeans and a white t shirt with some print on it. She searches through a drawer and finds socks and underwear. "Out while I dress!" Bella says and gives me a push toward the door. I shut it behind me and realise I could use a shower and clean clothes too.

_Better make that a cold shower_. I rush through at vampire speed and finish up at the same time as I hear Bella emerge from the closet. This time I'm the one coming from the bathroom covered only by a towel. Bella smiles thoughtfully "hmm, I do believe I'm starting to understand your liking of towels" she said with mock sincerity. My only response is a playful growl as I move toward the closet. The clothing provided for me is mostly pants and shirts in pale colours like all the guard wear. Next to these items hangs a long dark grey cloak. _Alice would cry at being made to wear one of those. _Beyond that there are more regular clothes. I pull on some jeans and a t-shirt. Bella is sitting on a stool at the kitchenette counter eating cereal when I emerge. She smiles at me and points to one of the boxes "I've no idea how to say the name, but it tastes good."

When Bella finishes her meal I whip the bowl away and have it washed up before she can protest. I put the other things away as Bella checks out the rest of the room, grinning occasionally. "What are you thinking about Bella?" She flops onto the big lounge and looks at me, saying nothing. She knows it drives me crazy sometimes that I can't hear her like I can everyone else and she isn't above teasing me deliberately. "Bella" I whine a little and try the sad face. She smiles at me. I sit next to her and use the puppy eyes that seem to work so well for Alice "please Bella?" Another smile. "BELLA" My tone is stern this time and I use what she has termed my "dazzling" look. Bella laughs "All I was thinking was that I would have expected something closer to a dungeon than a hotel suite." I shake my head and laugh with her. _One day I'm going to loose my mind and it will be entirely this girls fault._ I decide that losing my mind is worth it if it means hearing Bella laugh. I know that it's not going to be common during our stay here. We stay on the couch for another few hours, talking, laughing and by silent agreement avoiding anything related to our current dilemma.

The late afternoon sunlight was casting a golden hue across the room when our pleasant time was ended by a knock on the door. I focus in on the thoughts I had been deliberately tuning out through the afternoon and find Alec and Aaliyah are the ones waiting outside the door. Alec had information and instructions for me and Aaliyah, true to the motherly nature I had glimpsed earlier, was checking up that everything was suitable with our rooms. Bella watches for my reaction. I smile a little to let her know it's probably ok and motion that she should stay where she is. Using vampire speed to cross the room I open the door less than 2 seconds after the knock. My face is a carefully neutral mask and I am silent. Aaliyah smiles at me and speaks in her low voice "I came to check that you found everything you needed. " She saw Bella over my shoulder. _Good,_ she thought,_ the clothes are the right size._ "Yes, the clothing seems like its all going to fit Thank you Aaliyah. The room is also marvellous." I smile back at her. She nods a little unnerved by my responding to her thoughts. Quickly she turns and walks away her mind already on her next task.

Now I focus on Alec, my eyes hard. "May I come in?" Alec moves forward as he speaks. I can feel the snarl building up but I suppress it and wave him toward the stool where Bella had her breakfast. I remain standing, keeping myself between him and Bella. Alec sets down a sheaf of papers and a box on the counter before seating himself. "Now, I know this isn't the ideal situation for you" my hands ball into fists. _Not ideal is putting it mildly_. Alec hurries on "but being in the guard has its benefits and most of them you will also receive. To start with that" he points to the box "is a laptop for you. The wireless network covers the whole castle. The only restriction is neither of you may use it to contact your families. Everything else you need to know is in the manual which I suggest you read as soon as you are able. Aro and Caius require your attendance this evening so I'll be back an hour and a half from now. Please be dressed correctly and ready."

"_One more thing Edward," _Alec thinks deliberately, "_we faked a car accident. As far as the human world knows you lost control of the Volvo, smashed into a tree and the car exploded. You were both killed on impact and your bodies incinerated beyond recognition. I thought you would prefer to tell Bella rather than her hear it from me."_ I nod. "Yes. Thank you." I am unable to say anymore without further loosing my composure. Alec stands and lets himself out.

Bella comes to my side and takes one of my hands in her own. I squeeze it ever so gently, breathing in her sweet scent for a few moments until I am calm. I see the question in her eyes, of course she noticed Alec delivering his silent message. I tell her about the guard faking a car accident and that now everyone she knows believes she is dead. Except of course for my family, who know full well I would never loose control of a car, much less die in the accident. As so often Bella's reaction surprises me. "Well I guess that's kind of a good thing" I look at her in amazement and total confusion until she explains. "It means they can move on. They're not sitting around worrying what's happened to me or if I'm coming home. Plus now we don't have to fake my death when you change me!"

I groan. "Bella, love, can we please just get out of this situation first?" She pouts at me "I promise that we will talk about it love, but please, not until we are home again?"

I give her the look I know she can't resist and she gives in with a sigh. How can I explain to her that even the thought of her being in pain makes me hurt? Tell her I can't bear to think of her enduring the agony of the change? _I'm afraid. What if I can't stop, what if I do stop and she ends up hating me forever for it and for destroying her soul? _

To distract both of us I snatch the box off the bench, lift Bella by hooking one arm around her waist and quickly seat myself at the desk, seating Bella in my lap and the box on the polished wood in front of us. "Bella, can you open it please?" I use a playfully pleading tone. "Who broke your fingers?" she grumbles under her breath. "No one did, but they're busy!" and I wrap my arms around her and pull her tight to me. Bella pretends to think for a moment before laughing at my antics and reaching for the box. She opens it to reveal an ultra shiny laptop with all the latest features and a huge screen. We pull out the accessories from the box and soon the computer hums to life. We mess about with it until it's almost time for Alec to return.

Reluctantly I go and change into the guard clothing. I carry the cloak, not wanting to put the loathsome thing on. Moving too quietly for Bella to hear, I stop and watch her from the bedroom doorway for a half second. She is still seated at the desk but is no longer playing with the computer. Instead her muscles are tight with tension and her arms are wrapped around her waist. _Holding herself together just like in Jacob's memories_

Instantly I am kneeling by her side. "Bella?" I whisper her name gently. "I'm worried" Bella is whispers back, "I wish…" she begins before her voice fades away all together. "Yes my love. Me too" _I wish I didn't have to leave for a minute, wish we were safely at home. I wish that the Volturi and the Guard would all just spontaneously combust._

She un-wraps one arm from her self and touches my cheek with her warm hand. I reach up and place my hand over hers, holding it to my face and closing my eyes, taking the moment to memorise again the feel of her touch and the intoxicating scent of her. When I reopen them the first thing I see is her gazing intently into my face, doing her own memorisation. Standing again, I hold my hands out to her. She stands too and puts her breakable hands in mine. One at a time I lift her hands and kiss them before circling my arms about her and holding her to me. Bella puts her arms around my waist, resting her head against my shoulder. _I want to stay like this for eternity. _I speak into her hair "I promise you my Bella; I will not be gone from you a moment longer than I am forced to be" She nods into my chest and whispers once more "be safe Edward. I love you." Every time my brown eyed Angel speaks those three little words to me I swear my long still heart thumps a beat, just like the first time.

I listen for Alec's mind, checking how far away he is. Not far I find. There is just enough time to kiss my Bella goodbye. I stop with my hand on the door handle and look back to see that she hasn't moved from where we were standing. I catch her eyes with mine "not one moment" I vow again, so low it is only just audible to her human hearing. I leave our rooms, closing the door behind me just as Alec arrives. A flicker of surprise crosses his face at my timing. I tap my temple with one finger. "Mind-reader remember?" Alec nods "It's just a little disconcerting on occasion is all." We walk at vampire speed and soon stop outside a set of ornately carved doors. Alec looks pointedly at the cloak I am still carrying. I roll my eyes but put it on, leaving the hood down. I'm sure there's going to be plenty of difficulties over the time we are trapped here without me starting something over a cloak.

Beyond the doors is a large and well appointed meeting room somewhat reminiscent of a "war room" from a WW II movie. The three ancients are here and what appear to be the senior members of the Guard. Alec and I are seemingly the last to arrive. As soon as the door shuts behind us Aro raises a hand for silence. "Welcome everyone!" As always his speech was silky, almost cooing. "Some are already aware of our Edward, our latest recruit" he waves one hand toward me. I want to snort rudely at the term "recruit" but I choke it back. I can see myself through their minds. Most were here when, believing Bella to be dead, I had asked the Volturi to kill me. The few who didn't know the details of my "recruitment" wondered idly why I had changed my mind about joining the guard. Aro continued talking, distributing assignments and duties. I am actually pleasantly surprised by my assignment. For the next fortnight my only set duty is to attend the daily public audiences. They are held in the early hours of the night and began about an hour after sunset. I will only have to be away from Bella for a few hours at most. Of course I am also going to be required to attend Aro whenever he feels my abilities will be useful but it's much better than some of the scenarios I had imagined.

The meeting is soon over and Aro beckons for me to follow him. Tonight is my first night on duty and I have no time to check in on my Bella before the audiences start. We are walking to the audience chamber with its huge gold doors when Aro turns his thoughts to me. _"So young Edward, you have decided to cooperate I see"_ I raise my eyebrows at him "Let us be honest Aro. There wasn't much of a choice was there? Aro shrugs elegantly "There is always a choice of course one must be able to exist with the consequences of that choosing."

I remain silent. "I must say" Aro continues after a moment, "I was very surprised to see your Bella has not yet become one of us. Indeed you are fortunate that we require her presence. If we had not… well you know that we do not give second chances." His tone is light, casual as he speaks of killing Bella. Rage explodes within me and it takes all my control not to attack him right there, surrounded by Caius, Marcus, their escort and bodyguards though he was.

Somehow I keep my features neutral and the anger out of my voice. "The date for her change was set for after her graduation. The plan was to for her to pretend to leave for some college too far away for easy visits, negating any suspicion from the humans about her disappearance. Not that it matters now."

Aro smiles lightly and I want to rip his head right off his neck. He's thinking that Bella still being human has actually worked to his advantage. How easy it will be to hurt her, thinking of her scent and wondering about the taste of her blood. My jaw is clenched so tight that were I human the pressure would have crushed my teeth into dust. I am fighting against myself now. One part of me is screaming out to attack, to destroy the soft spoken monster, rip and tear and until he is broken into tiny flammable pieces and can never harm my angel. The other is screaming for me to restrain myself, to protect Bella from being made to account for my actions, that only my control can save her from harm. I know the second part of myself is right but the desire to attack is so strong I still have to fight it.

I am still fighting for my control as we enter the audience hall. Alec directs me to my place at the back of the group. Here I am mostly hidden from view and I take the moment to let my eyes close over lightly. _Bella_ I picture her face in my mind. Sweet, trusting, breathtaking and somehow capable of loving a monster like me. _Control Edward, Find the will and master your rage. Do it for her, for Bella. _I think of her smile, her laughter, the sound of her heartbeat and gradually I manage to suppress the need to kill into a pool of simmering anger. I open my eyes again and begin to pay attention to the thoughts surrounding me. I mostly ignore the supplicants focusing instead on learning more about the other guards and the three ancients. I avoid Jane's mind as her thoughts are possibly the most sadistic I have ever encountered. She thinks about little except inflicting pain or reasons for doing so. Most of the others are paying little attention to the room, far away in their minds. The one exception is Chelsea. She is thinking about me or more specifically, about how best to use her power for manipulating emotional bonds on me. It's her job to maintain the Guards cohesiveness by creating bonds of loyalty within it and breaking any that members may have to outsiders. Marcus himself noted the extraordinary strength of the bonds in my family and I am determined to keep my loyalty to them and our way of life. Hopefully those things along with being able to hear Chelsea's intentions will be enough to counter her ability. As for binding my loyalty to the Volturi she can try it. I highly doubt it will work. After all they are the ones who are the biggest threat to my Bella.

Chelsea tries to use her ability on me as the evening wears on. Each time I hear as she makes the decision and I concentrate on memories of my family.

_Carlisle welcoming me, his ruby-eyed prodigal home._

_Esme, loving me as her own child and who sees only the best in me._

_Standing shoulder to shoulder with my brothers ready to defend our family._

_Alice sharing her visions with me, dragging Bella shopping_

It seems to be working. Each time she attacks I resist and recall another memory. I am nearly exhausted by the constant mental attack before the session is over and we are dismissed. Quickly I retreat to my rooms before the fatigue can cause my calm charade to falter. I make it through the outer door and let the detested cloak fall to the ground. It slides easily over my slumped shoulders and I want to fall with it, I feel so helpless. There's no way to escape, I am barley managing to control myself and it seems to be only a matter of time before I am worn down enough for Chelsea's power to overwhelm me.

Bella comes from the desk where she had been doing something with paper and markers. Her face is concerned when she looks into mine. I try to smile for her but my lips tremble instead. Silently she takes my hand and leads me into the bedroom. Sitting me on the bed she removes my shirt, socks and shoes. A push to the shoulder tells me to lie down now and I comply, curling in on myself. My angel climbs onto the bed behind me and holds me to her. One hand rubs soothingly on my arm and she softly hums Clair De Lune as she comforts me. It seems like hours but eventually I start to feel normal again and uncurl. Bella coaxes the details of the evening out of me, catching me out when I try and edit. I only try because I don't want her to be afraid more than she is. "Edward" she speaks softly but with a stern tone "You can't carry everything by yourself. I may need physical protection, but you don't need to try and shield me from the seriousness of all this. Were a team remember?" I nod.

"Good." Bella stokes my cheek. We stay curled together, sometimes talking sometimes silent until Bella eventually falls asleep sometime in the early morning hours. I manage to get her under the quilt so I she doesn't get cold and curl myself around her again, closing my eyes. I don't sleep of course but I stay that way for the remainder of the night, listening to Bella's heart beating and her occasional sleep talking, revelling in the peace she brings me.


	5. Bella and her Markers

**AN: So I know everyone's dying to know what Bella was doing while Edward was gone. Don't worry- You will find out when he does! This chapter is dedicated to Jessi-T for her great encouragement. So please R and R (i know this isnt the greatest chapter, but Ive had trouble getting it down so i did my best) _Hannai  
**

**Chapter 5: Bella and her markers**

Despite our late night, Bella begins to stir not long after sunrise. I play with her hair while she stretches. The long straight strands feel like smooth silk when I run it between my fingers and I love the feel of it. It doesn't smell right since her shower yesterday. No more strawberry shampoo mixed with her scent.

Bella's eyes open and she is properly awake. She turns her face towards me for a kiss. This is definitely my favourite part of the usual morning routine. It thrills me every time to see that I am one of the first things she thinks of when she wakes. I meet her lips with my own and kiss her softly until she has to pull away for air. _If she didn't need to breathe I would never stop kissing her. _Bella pushes my shoulder so that I will roll onto my back. She moulds herself around me, one leg hooked over mine, her head pillowed against my chest. For some reason I cannot fathom, she loves using my marble chest as a pillow. _Not that I'm complaining. _I place my arms around her, careful not to squeeze her too tightly. Her one free hand traces the contours of my bare abdomen, the velvety warm skin of her fingers leaving a tingling trail of sensation behind. I rub her shoulders lightly through the soft fabric of her shirt. As much as I don't want the moment to end, I'm actually a little relieved when Bella decides its time for a human moment. I've had to fight so hard over the past few days to keep my self-control intact I am not sure I can take much more. I hate how often I have to end our more physical activities because of the danger of what I am to her. Sometimes I can see that she thinks I pull away because I don't want her that way but its not that _Never that._ It's only the fear of hurting her that makes me stop. _If I wasn't scared I'd never stop making love to her._

It's not long before Bella is finished in the bathroom and wanders over to the closet again wrapped only in towel. _I think I like this new habit_. I take my turn in the bathroom. It seems cold showers for me are also going to become part of my usual routine too. I take my time so that Bella will be dressed before I am out. Sometimes having the body and physical impulses of a seventeen year old male is highly detrimental to my tenuous self-control. By the time I am dressed my Bella is sitting out in the courtyard eating her breakfast. Now seems to be the perfect time to act on an idea I had while I was getting dressed. I turn on the computer and quickly find what I am looking for. I place my order and make sure to pay with one of the many credit cards not under the name Cullen. I really don't want to start something with Aro over a bit of internet shopping. _If he objects anyway I'll do the next lot on one of his credit cards, and buy every member of the guard diamond earrings too_.

I shut down the laptop again and join Bella outside. Thanks to her weaker human senses she didn't even notice my little stop at the computer. "What shall we do today?" I ask her. Bella thinks for a moment before speaking "Well, I'm guessing that playing hide and seek through the castle is out, so I was thinking of seeing what books there are here. Don't forget you have some reading to do as well." I pull a face at that. I really don't want read some manual on being a good Volturi henchman. My angel laughs at my expression and kisses my cheek. "It's not so bad Edward; if you read it today you won't have to think about it again." I sigh, knowing she is right. Still I insist on washing up her breakfast dishes for her and I do them at an almost human pace, procrastinating as long as I can. Bella picks a book and settles herself on the couch, placing the papers Alec left yesterday next to her. I don't know why she cares so much that I read them but I can see I'm not getting out of it. I pick up the manual and stretch myself along the couch, laying my head in her lap.

To my surprise, on the front cover the title "Manual for Volturi Guardspersons" has been crossed out with a green marker and the words "Aro's guide to vampiric world domination" written in underneath. I glance up at Bella who appears to be concentrating very hard on the book in her hands. I open the manual and find that it is filled with graffiti, rude remarks about "certain ancients who shall remain unnamed" and much extra information, most of it less than polite, all written in marker and a veritable rainbow of colours. I look at Bella again. She is now obviously trying not to laugh, her lips twitching as she frowns at her page. She glances down, her eyes meet mine and that seems to break the last of her resolve. Her laughter flows out like water from a fountain. It takes a few moments but Bella finally manages to speak "I thought (giggle) I would make it (giggle) a bit more interesting for (giggle) you to read!"

I am laughing with her now. So that's what she was doing when I came in last night. I smile up at her crookedly. How is it my Angel always knows how to make things better for me? Bella goes back to her book running one hand through my hair as she reads, and I read my annotated manual. I laugh my way through it and realise I'll never be able to take any of the guards regulations seriously again. Once finished, I let it drop to the floor and look up at my amazing Bella. "Thank you my Love." I can't think of any other words to say, but those don't seem to express enough either. I sit up, take her face in my hands and kiss her, pouring all of the feelings I can't vocalise into it. Eventually I remember Bella needs to breathe and pull away. My love smiles at me and shakes her head. "If I had known you would like it that much I would have done that to all your school textbooks" I grin too. "Bella love, if you did that to my textbooks I would have actually read them." I sigh, "What a missed opportunity!"

Bella makes herself some lunch, guessing her ingredients by the pictures on the packaging. She seems quite entertained by the process, but I am feeling a little guilty. _I should have realised all the food was labelled in Italian_. We pass the afternoon watching DVDs. We are halfway through the second when there was a knock at the door. I pause the movie and listen to the mind beyond. It is one of the humans who work here with a delivery. _Ah, my shopping is here._ Bella looks to me and I smile at her. "It's for you" I say with a straight face. She gives me a puzzled look but answers the door and returns to the lounge with a parcel in her hands. "Edward, what have you been up to?" She frowns at me; Bella hates it when I buy her presents. "Just a bit of online shopping, why don't you open it and see" I reply. She sighs loudly for my benefit but opens the package. It contains the several bottles each of her usual strawberry shampoo and conditioner. She looks at me with confusion. "I thought you would like something of home." I shrug and look at the floor. Bella smiles and throws herself into me, her arms around my neck. "Edward! That's so sweet but you didn't have to" She tells me as she lays her head on my shoulder.

"I know I don't have to, but I want to. I just thought it might make this place a bit more bearable" I explain. "Plus your hair didn't smell right." I mumble hoping she won't hear, but of course she does and smiles again. She stays curled up on my lap and we finish watching the DVD.

When its time for Bella to eat again I help her find the ingredients she wants. Bella guesses from the packaging and I tell her if she is right or not. While she is cooking she asks me the Italian words for various kitchen items, repeating them until she has the pronunciation correct. "Would you like to learn Italian my Bella?" I ask her "It could be helpful while were here."

She rewards me with her beautiful smile "and it's not like we don't have the time either" she agrees. While Bella eats, I search the desk until I find some sticky notes and grab one of the markers she left out. I write out each of the Italian words she learnt today on a note and stick it to the appropriate item. Having the perfect recall of a vampire mind I have never needed to use this technique for myself, but have heard it recommended several times by language teachers. Lastly, I write out "bella" and stick it carefully to her arm. "I'm not going to forget my name, silly vampire" she laughs. "I never thought you would, you silly girl" I sigh dramatically "bella is Italian for beautiful" I give her my crooked grin. She rolls her eyes at me. _How can she see herself so unclearly? _We continue the impromptu Italian lesson until it's almost time for me to leave for the evening. Before I do, I go online and order an English/Italian Dictionary. Bella watches me but for once does not object to my buying her something. _I guess this is something she doesn't feel is unnecessary._ I leave the credit card I have been using in a drawer along with the delivery address written on another sticky note and go change my clothes.

Bella is playing cards on the laptop when I come back. I stand behind her, resting my hands on her shoulders. "Bella if you want to get anything, the card and the delivery address are in the top drawer" She begins to protest but I cut her off, "and before you object to spending my money, I'm planning to send the bill to the Volturi, along with a note stating I assume that our living expenses are covered by them." Bella grins mischievously; her eyes glinting and I get slightly nervous. Her diabolical streak rarely surfaces but when it does it does so with force. _What is she thinking of?_ There's no time to get it out of her though, so I settle for a kiss goodnight instead and leave for the audience chamber.

Life over the next fortnight follows a similar pattern- The days are filled with Italian lessons, reading, DVD's and chess using the set Bella ordered online for me. So far she hasn't bought anything too outrageous, but she did mutter something in her sleep about a bouncing castle. Bella's language lessons focus on basic conversations and reading food packaging. Although she didn't mind her guessing game when it came to ingredients I decided it was really necessary one night after coming back to find Bella completely hyperactive after drinking several cans of what she thought were soft drinks from the fridge. Unfortunately, they were actually high potency energy drinks and it was nearly 4am before I could get her to sleep.

Slowly I am improving my control- Felix especially tries to goad me into loosing my temper but it gets easier to ignore him. Whenever the other Guard start to get on my nerves I remember the comments Bella wrote in my manual and laugh at them instead. Aro was not particularly pleased by her alterations but couldn't really do much about it. Some nights were still bad, especially those when Aro had Chelsea try her talent on me again, but none were as bad as the first.

The real problems start now my eyes have become totally black. We have been in Volterra for eleven days and I am thirsty. I've been longer without feeding but I don't want to push it too far, not now when I need to be able to keep my self under control more than ever. Although I am assured it wont be a problem my Alec, I am yet to be allowed outside the city to hunt. They would have me believe that I am not trusted to come back afterwards which is of course ludicrous seeing as they still have Bella. She is also the other reason I am reluctant to go hunting even if I could. They have not harmed her at all so far, but I have not yet been further from her than the range of my gift. I am summoned urgently in the middle of the day and I go reluctantly. It's not the first time I have been called in for something but I'm not picking up any thoughts as to what I'm needed for. Today is one of the days when the Volturi and Guard feed and I have been told to attend Aro in the tower room where this takes place. _They're going to try and tempt my thirst and break my "unnatural" feeding habits._ The realisation hits as soon as I enter the chamber. They could not break my loyalty to my family with Chelsea's gift so they were trying to break me to their will in other ways. The three ancients all have their thoughts very carefully focused on some shared reminiscence and the rest seem to be focused entirely on their thirst. Experiencing the craving for human blood is bad enough. However having the thirst of more than twenty other vampires on top of my own is enough to make my throat burn more severely than it has since the first day Bella sat next to me in Biology.

Aro ignores my arrival. It's a game he plays to remind us all that he's the one in charge- call you out for something urgent then leave you waiting indefinitely. He is especially fond of doing it to me, knowing exactly how much it bothers me to be away from Bella. Normally I might bait Felix a little to pass the time but he isn't here. Its petty behaviour I know but its about the only thing that releases some of the anger built up in me. Now I can hear thoughts approaching, a group of humans being unknowingly herded to their deaths. Most are totally oblivious to their danger. A very few have an instinctual feeling that there is something wrong but most dismiss it as nothing. Aro still hasn't acknowledged my presence and I turn for the door. Hopefully I can leave without being noticed. _"Stay Edward"_ Aro's thought echoes in my head along with an image of Bella. The implied threat is clear. _Damn that bastard to hell._ I turn and look at him, my face blank, eyes dead and expressionless. He smiles as Heidi leads the human group into the room. I can hear their panic taking over as they enter the room full of vampires. They all know now there is something terribly wrong, every weak human impulse is screaming it. The door is closed and my fellow vampires begin to feed. I stop the motion of my lungs and move to the wall. I feel like I'm going insane, hearing the terror and fear of the humans mixed with the bloodlust of the vampires. _"There's no point resisting Edward."_ Aro taunts me in his mind. I close my eyes and try to block out the thoughts emanating within the room. It's getting harder to resist, but I can't leave. _If Carlisle can perform surgery you can do this._ The monster inside me is clawing against the restraints that bind it, snarling in red eyed fury. Ironically, seeing the red eyes of the monster is what gives me the ability to resist. _Bella deserves better than a killer_. I cannot go back to Bella with red eyes, cannot expose her to the monster I truly am. Every time the temptation returns I drown it out with thoughts of Bella.

Finally the frenzy is over. I can heart that Aro is disappointed by my resistance, but there is something else there too under the surface. Something he is trying to hide from me. _This isn't the only reason he called me here._ He indicates I am to follow him as he sweeps out of the chamber. Clearly, Aro is not yet done with today's efforts at breaking me to his will.


	6. New Arrivals

**AN: I uploaded this but somehow didn't post it! I am so sorry! but at least that means two chapters close together... so as promised this chapter involves a blonde and a pixie... please review it makes my day.**

**Ive tried to space this out better too, hope it helps.**

**Chapter 6: New Arrivals**

Clearly, Aro is not yet done with today's efforts at breaking me to his will.

Aro leads the way to the subterranean room where I had been coerced into joining the guard. I shudder at the memories it conjures.

_My angel unconscious in Felix grasp. Aro flooding my mind with visions of her torture and pain_. His bodyguards position themselves around Aro. I take my place behind his left shoulder and wait. It seems like an age before anything happens but it's probably my mind playing tricks because I am anxious to get out of this room and back to my Bella.

All I can get from the minds around me is that we are awaiting Jane's return from her latest mission and an overriding sense of boredom. At least I am spared Janes malicious thoughts for a while longer.

Aro is waiting with some impatience but he is careful to focus his thoughts on Jane and not her mission. I debate with myself if this is more boring than repeating high school for the 17th time and decide it is.

At school I at least have my siblings to distract me and of course I get to be with Bella. Today though there are no distractions except knowing Bella is alone in our suite, in the middle of a castle full of vampires.

Focusing on that is not a good distraction at all; it just makes this waiting more frustrating.

At last, the message comes that Jane and her contingent have arrived.

Aro calls me in his mind and I sigh internally. The way he uses me and my gift sometimes makes me feel like a glorified radio receiver.

I move forward and place my hand on his shoulder just as Jane comes into my range. Her thoughts are full of glee- evidently she has a difficult prisoner and has had to use her ability a lot.

Another mind enters my range, screaming violent thoughts and profanities so intensely that it drowns out any other thoughts around it.

The mind feels somehow familiar but not enough that I can put a name to it. The doors open and a group of guards, including the huge Felix, come through struggling to drag their snarling prisoner with them.

My expression remains impassive, but my mind is reeling.

The prisoner, the familiar but not mind, - It's Jasper. His arms are bound behind him with a band of carbon fibre restraints, holding them close to the point of dislocation.

Jane follows the group through the door, accompanied by another equally tiny figure with black spiky hair.

Curiously juxtaposed to the mêlée surrounding her husband, Alice is unescorted and none of the guards seem willing to go near my pixie of a sister at all. Aro is amused by my surprise and mocks me for it

"_You think I would be satisfied with half?"_

I bite back my instinctive reaction- lashing out will just get Bella hurt.

_Bella. Bella. Bella._

I chant her name in my mind, a mantra for my control.

"Dear Jane" Aro coos, "another successful mission!"

He kisses her lips. Jane's delight in his approval is evident and quickly crushed as Aro speaks again.

"But what is this?"

He waves a hand at Jasper, who has stopped struggling for now but is keeping up a constant snarl.

"Your last report indicated they were coming peacefully?"

Before Jane can answer Alice shows me, and therefore Aro, with her mind. They had been coming peacefully, as Jane had reported, until just after getting off the plane.

Everything changed when Alice had dropped into a vision.

To me the vision looks like being under Alec's power, totally surrounded by blackness and nothingness. Unfortunately, in Alice it triggered a flashback to the human past she has been slowly uncovering.

In her mind she was suddenly alone in the darkness and fear of the institution where she had spent her last human years. Not realising why she had frozen, Felix had grabbed her arm to pull her along.

Coupled with the panic induced by the flashback, being suddenly grabbed was enough to cause Alice to descend into total terror. The extreme fear emanating from his tiny wife, in a situation where he already felt she was under threat, had an immediate effect on Jasper.

His training came to the fore and he shifted into battle mode. His conscious thought was totally buried and his training and instinct took over. Although we had seen him mad or upset before but this went far beyond anything the family, even Alice had ever experienced.

The suppression of Jaspers thoughts by his instincts was also why I had not been able to recognise his mind as one I knew.

Although Jane had delighted in an excuse to use her power on Jasper it was plain that restraining him had been necessary to prevent a total massacre right there in the airport.

Now however it was simply preventing Jasper from becoming calm again.

_Clear the room_ I think to Aro;

_He won't be sane enough to be reasoned with otherwise- there's too much fear and aggression in here_.

Aro accepts my suggestion and dismisses everyone except Alec, myself and his ever present shield Renata.

As soon as the others are gone, Alice is at Jasper's side. Immediately she releases his bonds and that helps his composure a little.

Jasper pulls Alice to him and circles his arms about her protectively.

Although his stance remains aggressive and he's definitely still angry, the snarling quiets and the haze in his mind clears quickly now he has Alice in his embrace.

_It seems I'm not the only one who gets a bit crazy over protective sometimes._

Alice is calming him too, concentrating on peaceful memories and letting the feelings they elicited fill her. She is practiced at helping her husband this way; it's something she often uses when he is stressed.

I can easily pick Jasper's thoughts out in my mind now he is returned to a more rational state. Interestingly, the only real difference is he is now using strategy and tactics in planning his killing spree.

My hand is still on Aro's shoulder, feeding him all the thoughts I am hearing as well as my own. I feel as though I am betraying my siblings by exposing them to our enemy this way but I cannot disobey and place _her_ at risk.

"_and you would be."_

Aro's rapacious thoughts answer mine, forcing the unwanted image into my mind.

_My Bella screaming in pain as Felix crushes the bone in her upper arm._

I want to scream too with my rage, guilt and frustration.

The smiling bastard speaks aloud again.

"Welcome guests! Alice, so lovely to see you again, and you brought Jasper too! You must know I've been most eager to meet you Jasper!"

Jasper remains outwardly impassive, but the plans in his head change slightly so that Aro is now his prime target.

_I never realised he knew so many creative ways to painfully kill a vampire_.

Aro too is impressed- some of the ideas in Jasper's head are new even to him.

As if he has no idea that Jasper is currently planning his dismemberment, Aro continues on in his sickly sweet tone.

"Now, I know you have refused the offered position in the Guard before Alice, but I think that this time both you and your mate would be wise to accept. You see, I'm afraid that the consequences of your refusal would be rather."

Alice cuts him off at that point.

"Yes, yes Aro. You have my brother, Bella and my mate and will not hesitate to hurt them to ensure my obedience and blah, blah, blah."

Aro looks like someone has slapped him in the face with a frozen trout as Alice continues to rant.

"Honestly, I expected more originality from you and Caius. You're what, 3000 years old and that's the best you come up with?"

She makes no efforts to hide her contempt and disgust.

_That's our Alice._

Aro is getting angry now. No-one has spoken to him like this in at least two millennia and he is momentarily at a loss for a response. Jasper tenses as the emotion hits him and his snarling erupts once more as he moves protectively in front of Alice.

I caution Aro mentally. I've never seen my brother as out of control as he was only a few minutes ago and his current rationality is tenuous at best.

It would be better to leave anything else for later when he is truly in control of himself. Fortunately, Aro agrees with my assessment and he leaves without another word.

Renata follows him, her hand pressed to the small of his back as always. Alec pauses, intending to show Alice and Jasper to their quarters.

I shake my head at him, indicating that I'll do it. He nods and follows the others out.

The door closes behind him with a click.

Alice squeals both mentally and physicallyand rushes at me, jumping up to hug me with her arms around my neck. Her mind is a blur of images as she tries to fill me in on everything that's happened since the day Bella and I were kidnapped.

I hug her back for a moment before putting her on the ground.

Jasper moves forward, his left arm curling around Alice again as we clasp each others forearms; _"My Brother"_ he greets me with his thoughts. "Jasper" I respond aloud.

"_Guilt?"_

his thoughts query.

"_Anger, frustration, panic yes but why…"_

I hate his gift as much as my own sometimes.

"I just betrayed you both to an enemy" I point out.

"_Under duress; to protect another member of our family"_ Jasper counters mentally.

"I'm the reason she's here in danger, why she's lost her freedom and her family."

Alice rolls her eyes at me.

"Yes Edward. Totally your fault, nothing to do with Aro being a psychopath at all. Now, if you're over your little pity party, I want to see Bella."

I give in for now because I want to get back to my Bella too.

I show them to their suite, leading the way though the labyrinth-like building. They take a few moments and change into fresh clothing before we continue. Three minutes after leaving the large underground chamber I open the door to the rooms I share with Bella.

Alice pushes me out of the way and bounds into the room.

She sweeps Bella up from where she is reading on the loveseat and into a hug so quickly that Bella barley has time to realise who it is that's jumping at her.

"Alice!"

"Bella!"

They both yell at the same time, both grinning hugely.

"Hi Jasper" Bella says once they break out of their embrace.

"What on earth are you both doing here?"

"Oh, I missed you so I thought I'd come and visit you"Alice maintains a perfectly straight face,

"and you know how jealous Jasper was the last time he missed out on a road-trip to Italy."

Jasper smiles wryly at his pixie-like wife, well used to her outrageous statements.

Bella laughs at her. It has been days since she laughed so freely and hearing her brings a smile to my lips.

"Seriously though Alice, why didn't you see that they were coming for you?"

Bella soon demands. "Now you're going to be stuck here too!"

Alice plops herself down on the couch and Jasper instantly joins her, stretching his long legs out in front of him. I sit next to Bella on the loveseat.

She moves herself so she is seated in my lap and entwines her fingers with mine; her way of letting me know she is glad I'm back safely.

"So;" Alice gives her most dramatic sigh, "I guess I'd better explain why were here"


	7. Explanations

**Chapter 7: Explanations**

"So;" Alice gives her most dramatic sigh, "I guess I'd better explain why were here"

Bella nods vigorously.

"Well, the first thing I knew about any of this came from a vision I had while we were hunting. The vision was fuzzy in a way, indistinct. You didn't disappear all together like you would with a werewolf, but it seemed like something else was trying to block me." Alice grimaced.

I thought bout how the guards had cloaked their minds from me that day and wonder if there is a common cause, but decided to wait until Alice had explained everything first.

"We tried to call but your phone went straight to voicemail each time. So we raced home, but you weren't there and obviously hadn't been since morning. You had taken the car so we couldn't follow your scent and we were trying to think where to start looking first when the police knocked on the door.

They informed us that your car had been found smashed into a tree and both of you had died on impact. Well of course we knew that that couldn't be what really happened but still we put on a good show for the humans. Jasper used his ability to help; he even got Rosalie to have hysterics, which was actually kind of funny."

Alice looked sideways at her husband, who merely smiled. "Well I've always wanted to know if it would work" Jasper shrugs, "and it seemed to be a good time to find out"

"Anyway" Alice continues "At first we weren't sure who had taken you or why although we could guess. We had no proof until we got a trace on your credit card. Hacking the system gave us the delivery address and we knew for sure that the Volturi were behind it. Good idea with the shampoo too- it was a good way of letting us know Bella was safe and with you."

I smile weakly at her, not wanting to admit I hadn't planned that at all.

"I was watching the future more carefully than ever, so we had a few days notice of their arrival. We got the others to go to Denali on a visit and waited for the Guard to come."

Alice is interrupted by Jasper's laughter filling the room.

"Didn't they get a shock? They arrive, expecting a fight and instead they get Alice congratulating them for being exactly on time. Next she sends Afton and Felix to fetch our bags from inside, which they do because they're so confused. I follow Alice to one of the waiting cars and we get in the back.

No one else has moved yet, so Alice calls out to them to send our driver quickly because she doesn't want to be late. If it were possible for vampires, I swear Jane would have had an Aneurism right there."

Jasper chuckles as he shakes his head, sending his honey curls flying. Bella is red in the face with the force of her laughter, gasping to find enough breath. Alice is grinning and I am laughing so hard it's shaking my whole frame. I can see the memory of Jane's face in both my siblings' minds. Her little body totally frozen in outrage, her expression disbelieving and thunderous at once, like she couldn't believe what she was seeing was real.

Bella controls her laughter first and asks the burning question. "If you knew they were coming after you next why didn't you run?"

The grin abruptly leaves Alice's face. "A number of reasons, Dmitri for a start" She obfuscates.

I can see what she doesn't say though. Remembered visions flood her mind.

_The whole family being dragged to Volterra and used as hostages._

_Myself injured, trying to provoke Aro into kill me._

_Jasper fighting the guard and loosing under the weight of numbers._

_Bella, pale, malnourished and bruised lying on the floor of a concrete cell._

_Esme heartbroken at losing another child._

_Carlisle destroyed by those he had once called friends._

Jasper wraps his arm around Alice reassuring her. "When we planned to run Alice couldn't see any paths that didn't lead to our family loosing someone. So we decided to stay."

Alice took up the story. "Once that was decided the future shifted. I've seen us all together again, far away from here. But I don't know how or when."

This vision is brighter than the others. The eight of us are gathered in a spacious living area, talking and laughing in a seemingly perfect family moment.

Bella smiles sadly. "I hope it's soon. I'm so tired of these rooms."

My arms wrap themselves around her, trying to offer her comfort and I press my lips to her hair. I can see how being in this cage, despite its gilding, is dulling her spirit. Alice shoots me a venomous look.

"Were you told she had to stay in your rooms?"

I shake my head no.

"So what, you've let her stay stuck in here for ELEVEN DAYS?"

Jasper can feel my unhappiness about the situation and he lays a hand on her arm, preventing her from jumping out of her seat. Bella interjects loudly "Don't yell at him Alice, you know this isn't his fault!"

Alice has the decency to look a little ashamed, but I can hear she is still waiting for an explanation.

"We are also allowed out into the city under guard, but not together as a precaution against escape attempts. You know how dangerous that would be for Bella alone with other vampires, those who don't usually try and control their thirst. You've said it yourself how delectable she smells to our kind!" A bitter laugh escapes me. "We are free to move about the castle, but where would we go?"

Alice nods her head "I'm _sorry Edward. It just makes me mad to see Bella looking so listless."_

I show her my agreement with her thought using one of our secret signals. They were something we had worked out between just us years ago and not even the rest of the family knew that we communicated this way.

"I'm sorry" Alice speaks out loud for the benefit of Bella and Jasper. Her eyes un-focus for a tiny moment

"Ah!" she beams, "Bella, I'm going to take you shopping tomorrow! I've seen it."

Alice speaks firmly, clearly expecting Bella's normal objections. As always though, my angel is full of surprises.

"I can't believe I'm going to say this" she sighs, "and I may never say it again. Alice, I would love to go shopping with you."

Jasper and I laugh, unable to stop ourselves. Alice gives us a look of mock offence and jumps off the couch.

"Lets go see what you need Bella. Where's your wardrobe?"

I free Bella from my stone arms and she leads Alice to the walk-in.

While they are busy, I fill Jasper in on our side of the story. I speak quietly and at vampire speed, knowing Bella can't hear me but Alice can. I'm not trying to hide anything from her, but she doesn't need a reminder of our experiences and it's faster this way.

Jasper considers the possibilities for escape. Like me he quickly concludes that it will be very difficult.

Our main obstacle is Aro's power. If we somehow get around him then Dmitri will be sent to track us. Only Alice's vision keeps me from believing there is no way of escape at all.

I am hoping Jasper with his military training will find the solution because after eleven days of thought I have nothing. There can be no help from the outside. The Volturi are too strong for our family alone, even with help from our Denali cousins.

No-one else would join them in the fight either, even if they believed us. Fighting against the Volturi is tantamount to suicide.

Jasper flinches in his seat as the despair I have been trying to deny rushes to the surface. My fingers pinch the bridge of my nose, an unconscious reaction to stress.

"_There is a way out Edward. Or are you willing to bet against Alice?" _He silently asks.

I shake my head slowly, both as an answer to his question and a futile attempt to clear my mind.

"Edward!"

Bella squeals loudly from the closet. I am at her side instantly, searching for the source of her alarm. Relief washes over me when I realise its only Alice and a pair of strappy blue heels. Bella hides herself behind me.

"Please tell Alice that she can't make me wear them tomorrow" she whispers, stretching up on her toes to reach my ear. I pretend to think about it for a moment.

"_please, please, please!"_

Alice thinks as loudly as she can.

"Edward" my love begs.

"Sorry Alice." my tiny sister pouts at me.

"It's just not safe with all those cobbled streets out there" I explain trying to appease her a little. Bella throws her arms around my neck in thanks. I reach behind myself pulling her up onto my back and carry her piggy-back into the living room.

I deposit Bella safely on the loveseat as Alice comes through the doors, trying to look as if she might cry so she can get her way.

Seeing her small form entering the room alone reminds me of something I noticed when she had been brought before Aro.

_None of the Guard had seemed willing to go near her._

I hadn't thought about it at the time, too distracted by their presence and Jasper's situation. My eyes follow her as she settles herself onto the lounge once more.

"Alice, why would none of the guard go near you earlier?"

She shrugs.

"That was me" Jasper answers softly.

"I was deflecting the fear Alice had felt at them whenever they went near her. They learnt not to by the time we got to the castle."

Alice curls herself into his side, for once not making a point about being able to defend herself. _"There's something very wrong about Felix; his emotions are twisted somehow. He had better not come near Alice again."_ Jasper muses to himself.

I nod slightly to him, confirming his silent suspicions. My brother meets my eyes, his gaze hard now as he feels my animosity for Felix.

"_Fill me in tomorrow when the girls are out?"_ I nod again.

Alice is telling Bella all the things that have been happening in Forks since our "deaths."

Apparently a combined memorial service held for us was very moving and well attended. Bella's family were doing ok all things considered.

Phil had taken a shattered Renee back to Florida a few days after the funeral.

Sue Clearwater was around at Charlie's a lot, cleaning, cooking and making sure he actually ate. Alice and Esme had visited him a few times, seeing that he wasn't doing so well when he was alone.

My family was well apart from being worried about us and keeping up the show of mourning for the humans.

Carlisle has let the hospital and school know that the family was planning to shift soon, it being "too much" for them to stay in Forks after the tragedy so no-one would be surprised when they disappeared.

As the sun lowers toward the horizon Bella begins preparing her evening meal and Alice helps her.

Our discussion shifts back to the Volturi.

Jasper wants to know everything I have learnt so far about the workings of the Guard so I toss him the manual that Alec had given me to read.

Alice is chopping up vegetables for a stir-fry as she follows the conversation between her mate and I.

"I've never really resented my ability like both of you have at times. My visions aren't as intrusive I suppose" She muses aloud.

"But it does seem silly now! I mean the Guard wouldn't even want us if it wasn't for our extra talents."

"Yes!" I agree with Alice

"I mean hearing the others thoughts is occasionally helpful but mostly it's just annoying. Generally people think about very little of interest, but I hear it all anyway."

I throw my hands in the air for extra dramatic effect and Jasper snorts at me.

"Try feeling everything around you!

Last year some mopey freshman arrived late for an assembly and the last empty seat was next to me. Well sitting between him and Alice I ended up feeling both joyfully happy and suicidally depressed at the same time.

That's not the worst though. Thanks to my little talent I feel it every time some guy is lusting after Alice."

Now it's my turn to snort.

"At least you don't have to see their fantasies! I don't know which is worse- seeing men's thoughts when they are fantasizing about my girlfriend sisters or mother or seeing women's fantasies about my father, brothers and myself!"

Alice bursts into laughter at my outburst. I growl at her but she takes no notice. Bella giggles too as she sits down at the counter to eat her meal, but at least I can tell she feels sorry for me.

Bella plays with her food as she eats slowly occasionally biting her bottom lip. I wonder what she is thinking. I seem to spend a lot of time trying wondering about her thoughts actually.

Even after knowing her this long, I still find it strange not hearing her like I do everyone else. Bella says she tells me everything anyway, but I know she edits.

I shift so that I am standing next to her as she eats and rub her shoulders gently.

"What are you thinking of Love?" I speak softly into her ear.

"I'm just wondering" Bella mumbles. I wait for her to continue.

"It's nothing really" she tries to insist.

We just look at her, still waiting. Her cheeks flush, the ruby hue spreading to cover her whole face.

_I love watching her blush._

"Ok already!" Bella nearly shouts at us.

"I was wondering if Aro has any idea just how annoying it can be to live with the three of you!"

We laugh at her outburst; she sounds like Rosalie on one of her bad days.

Bella scowls at us "Seriously though. Everyone has secrets they would like to keep but they can't with you three about. Either you 'hear' it"

she pokes a finger at me.

"Or you 'see' it"

she points to Alice who is cleaning up after their cooking.

"Or you"

Bella waves her hand at Jasper, who is still sitting on the lounge

"make a person feel all warm, fuzzy and confiding until they spill!"

We three grin back at her.

"But you love us anyway!" Alice almost sings the words.

Bella rolls her eyes. "Yes I do, but sometimes I doubt my sanity."

Soon it will be time for my evening's duties. As always the prospect of leaving Bella alone here causes anxiety to swell within me and I frown. Jasper sends me a wave of relaxation.

"_You must go soon?"_ I nod to him.

"_Don't worry. Alice and I will watch over her until you are back._

_Now we are here one of us should be able to be with Bella at all times. No harm will come to our sister if we can prevent it."_

My own relief floods me and I smile my thanks to him.

I change swiftly while Bella washes her dishes. Alice and Jasper wander out to look over the courtyard, tactfully giving us a few minutes alone before I have to leave.

Bella has just put away the last item when I wrap my arms around her. She turns in my grasp and stretches up for a kiss.

Her hands tangle in my hair as our lips meet. With one arm I lift her up and she wraps her legs around me without breaking the kiss.

Pulling away for air, my Angel rests her head on my shoulder. I hold her as close is physically possible, immersing myself in her scent and presence.

One small hand rubs the back of my neck and the other comes to rest against my chest. Bella begins to whisper to me and I revel in the sound of her voice, in the nonsensical endearments and reminders of her love for me.  
I murmur back, speaking her name into her hair, trying to convey feelings so intense I have no words to describe them.

Too quickly the time is gone. I put my love down on her feet and kiss her lips lightly. She touches my cheek and smiles into my eyes strengthening me for the hours ahead.

I take up my cloak and leave our rooms as reluctantly as always but with the comfort of knowing she is not alone this time.

**AN: Thanks for reading and for the reviews (hint, hint!) Feel free to pm or leave any suggestions you have! Hopefully the next update will be a little quicker; I had some issues with this one- I knew what I wanted to say but it didn't always come out right the first time. **


	8. Thoughts and Plans

**AN: Sorry about the long wait for this chapter! I've had a lot of things going on, just started uni and had a bit of writers block! Very frustratingly I knew what I wanted to write but couldn't get the right words out!**

**So I hope this chapter was worth the wait, please let me know what you think of it.**

**Any ideas or criticisms are more than welcome!**

**I know where this story is ending up, but not exactly the path it will take to get there so if you have something you would like to see happen or think should happen let me know.**

**Much love for all the comments, alerts and favourites!**

**_Hannai**

**Chapter Eight: Thoughts and Plans**

I arrive at the Audience Hall right on time and find a place to stand at the back of the group.

As usual Felix tries to provoke me into a fight. Looking straight at me he begins thinking his sadistic fantasies about Bella.

Tonight instead of gritting my teeth and focusing on suppressing my anger like I normally do I give him a feral smile.

"So Felix, I heard that you're absolutely terrified of my little sister?"

He hisses at me, narrowing his eyes. I shake my head in mock sadness.

"Honestly, if it were Jasper I would understand, but Alice? She's not even 5 feet tall."

I laugh at him and Felix tenses, ready to attack.

He is quelled with a look from Caius as the first supplicant of the evening enters the room.

The evening seems to go much faster and easier than normal knowing Bella is safe with Alice and Jasper. Once dismissed from duty, I find Alec and tell him that I need to hunt and will not be put off with excuses again. Alec agrees I may go and I head out into the mountains that flank the northern edge of the city.

The terrain here is much too steep for farming so these high forests here have never been cleared. It is one of the few places where there are still large animals living wild and untouched. I manage to find a group of wild boar without much effort. I drink until I am sated and bury the half dozen carcasses. My eyes are once again a light golden brown as I run; Taking the most direct path back to Volterra and my Bella.

I arrive back not long past midnight. The TV is on and the credits of a movie are rolling up the screen. Jasper is reading at the desk.

He glances up as I shut the door _"Total chick flick, be glad you missed it."_

Alice comes out of the bedroom, shutting the doors quietly and whispers to me.

"Bella fell asleep during the movie so I carried her to bed. _She wouldn't go earlier she wanted to wait up for you and make sure you were ok" _

That's so like my Bella, worrying over me instead of looking after herself.

"Thank you Alice" my smile is grateful.

"I'll be back around 10 to pick Bella up for our shopping trip!" Alice chirps and she heads for the door where Jasper is already waiting for her. They leave for their own room and some quiet time together.

Without a sound I move through the bedroom to the closet. I dump the despised grey cloak on the floor and kick it into its corner before changing into some sweat pants.

Bella is soundly asleep, her dark hair spread across the pillow when I emerge again.

I lay down next to my love, atop the covers. Carefully I keep the layers of fabric between my icy skin and her warmth. She mumbles my name sleepily as my arms wrap around her, her eyelids flickering.

"Shh love, it's just me" I whisper softly, hoping I haven't actually woken her up.

"Everything is fine, just sleep my Bella."

She mumbles something incoherent back at me and settles herself further into my embrace. I brush my lips lightly against hers. A soft sigh escapes from her as her breathing deepens into that of deep sleep once again. _My Bella,_ _so beautiful._

It amazes me how complete her faith in me is. Despite all the mistakes I have made in the past, despite being In the midst of this hell she sleeps peacefully as I hold her in my arms. Her trust in me to protect her is almost overwhelming.

So far it has not been overly difficult to keep her safe; I have kept my temper in check and followed orders. The only times I have left her are when the Volturi required me to and I am always there if others of my kind are in our rooms.

Yet today's events have left me uneasy. They seem to herald the commencement of a new stage in the Brothers plans and I have the distinct impression that keeping Bella from harm at their hands is about to get a lot more challenging.

I hold perfectly still so I will not further disturb Bella's sleep as think through the thoughts I have overheard with my gift today.

Most of the pertinent information has come in snatches over the course of the evening.

In an attempt to counteract my power all the plans involving my family are held on a need to know basis. Thankfully most of those in the know are not used to controlling their thoughts and they slip up rather frequently.

By putting all the bits together I have a fairly good idea of their intentions for us.

Unfortunately, The Ancients are very impressed with Jasper and are expanding their plans for him. The Volturi had been thinking of Jasper as a bonus acquisition;

It was Alice and my powers that they were really interested in adding to their guard.

However meeting Jasper caused Aro to realise he had more potential than he had seen in either Alice's or my memories.

At the moment the new plans were unfinished ideas and I was unable to get any specifics, but they were not the kind of plans Jasper would appreciate or undertake willingly.

He had done so much work to prove that he was not the monster Maria had created him to be and now the Volturi wanted to use him in the same way she had.

Aro plans to read Jasper with his own power at the first opportunity. He will resent the intrusion of his mind greatly but I hope it will cause Aro to think twice about the new plans for Jasper. There are many depths in the mind of my newest and oldest brother.

Depths that are filled with memories and thoughts he does not willingly share with others. Sometimes his personal ghosts rise from these dark recesses and Alice is the only one who can help him at those times.

If it is possible I leave during these times as a courtesy. They are things he has no wish to share or even recall himself but being a vampire is unable to forget. If it is not possible to leave, I try and focus on another mind to let him have his private battle.

I can only hope that the emotional control of the Guard is better than their mental control. Jasper is already on edge and it will not take much to trigger an attack from him.

With no need to maintain his human façade he may literally tear apart any male who feels more than mildly curious toward Alice. Or attack pre-emptively if he feels one of us is under immediate threat.

Bella wakes early in the morning. After her human moments in the bathroom I pull her back down onto the bed with me. My love pillows her head on my shoulder and I tuck the blankets about her once more.

I wind and unwind her hair about my fingers as we talk over yesterday's unexpected events.

Bella listens quietly to the new information I have gleaned and my worries about it becoming harder to keep her safe.

One of her small warm hands begins to rub my bare torso soothingly as my anxiety becomes increasingly apparent. I close my eyes and concentrate on the touch of my Angel against my skin and let the calm feelings it causes wash through me.

Her soft lips caress my cheek lightly with feather light kisses.

"Not even Alice can see everything the future holds" Bella reminds me softly.

"So let's do what we can and let the rest take care of itself ok?

My eyes are still closed when her lips press against mine. I encircle her with my arms and hold her close, returning her kiss with barely restrained desperation.

I still can't seem to shake the dread that has overtaken me and its showing.

Bella pulls away for a moment, needing air and I can hear her heart racing in her chest.

_Such a beautiful sound. _She looks down at me with her soft brown eyes full of love. Moving one hand back into her luxuriant hair I carefully bring her down again for another kiss.

This time it is long, soft and gentle. I have no words to describe the magnitude of my love for her, so I attempt to show her through our joined lips.

We lay together, kissing and talking until Bella decides that she cannot put off getting breakfast any longer. Her stomach chooses this moment to agree loudly with her, causing her cheeks to redden in a deep blush.

Reluctantly I agree we should probably get up and start the day. I want Bella to have time away from this small apartment. I want for her to go out and do something normal and have fun with Alice. Still I am nervous about today, mainly as they will not be alone on their excursion.

At least one guard will be going too. I know Alice can protect Bella I just like to be able to see that she is safe with my own eyes.

_She will never be safe so long as she is in Volterra._

The thought sparks an idea. It's the first escape plan I have thought of and with a lot of luck and good timing it may even work.

I get into the shower, letting the warm water cascade over me as I flesh out the details of my idea into a basic escape plan.

Deciding to tell Alice about my plan as soon as she arrives to get Bella, I focus my thoughts on hers. Alice has a vision of me explaining my plan to her which I watch in her mind.

As soon as her trance ends she explains the plan to Jasper. He is the best strategist in the family and immediately thinks of a few changes to make the plan better, correctly guessing that I am "listening" to them with my talent.

I decide to incorporate Jaspers refinements into the plan I will tell Alice, causing her to have another vision. It is of the same conversation as she saw in her last vision but with Jasper's changes added.

We spend a few more minutes tweaking a few more of the details in this manner until our escape plan is as good as it can be.

Our silent dialogue finished, I get out of the shower and dress casually. I glance at the face of my watch as I secure the strap on my wrist, discovering to my surprise that it that it is already half past nine.

_It didn't feel like three hours that Bella and I spent lying in bed talking and kissing._

I realise that Alice will be here in only a few minutes, expecting Bella to be ready.

My Angel is nearly finished her meal as I hurry out to her. She is also surprised at the time and rushes off to shower and dress. I tidy up the kitchenette, putting away the breakfast things. _Hopefully that was the last meal Bella has here_.

With nothing left to do in the living area, I go back into the bedroom. I make the bed and lie on top of the covers, motionless like only a vampire can be.

However, unlike my stone body my mind is racing. I am even more anxious about today then before thanks to the escape plan that is now in place.

The shower stops and I can hear Bella's slow and careful movements in the bathroom. Her poor balance has led to a justified paranoia of wet slippery floors. I focus my mind on the sounds of her heartbeat and breathing and let the rhythm they create soothe me.

In the few minutes it takes for my love to dress herself I become much calmer. I still want to hold Bella to me and refuse to let her go, however I am rational enough to accept that it wouldn't be helpful to do so.

Bella walks out of the bathroom still running a brush through her damp mahogany hair.

Always as beautiful as an angel, she appears to be even more radiant today. The soft cotton shirt, knit shrug and indigo dye jeans Alice picked out last night accentuate her features and colouring perfectly. _There is no beauty on this earth to compare with my love_.

A crooked smile plasters itself on my face as I sit up in the middle of the bed and pat the covers in an invitation to her to sit with me. The mattress barley moves as she settles her light frame onto the bed, her feet still on the floor.

Reaching out, I pluck the brush from her hand. Shifting my position slightly so that I am sitting directly behind her, I run it extremely carefully through her hair. Although I am well used to restraining my vampiric strength so as not to accidentally hurt Bella, this is something new that I am doing. The brush glides easily through the long straight strands of her hair and soon, too soon the job is finished.

"All done" I tell her, returning the brush I had taken to her hand.

She turns and smiles at me, her eyes full of love. "I guess I better tie it back" Bella muses "It will be easier to manage when Alice decides that I need to try on a thousand outfits."

I laugh. "Speaking of my clothes loving sister, I had better go and open the door for her. She will be here in only a few moments."

We both move off the bed and I kiss her forehead before she goes into the bathroom to use the mirror. Bella has just sectioned her hair to begin plaiting when I hear Alice calling loudly in her mind. _"KNOCK KNOCK Edward!"_

I open the door, pretending to scowl at her. "You could knock like a normal person you know."

Alice laughs at my feigned annoyance.

"and a good morning to you too!"

We grin at each other. If everything works out the way we plan, this will be the good morning of an excellent day.

**Ohh, an escape plan! Will it work?**

**A virtual giant freddo frog to anyone who guesses the plan or close to it!**


	9. Of all the things to worry about

**Chapter Nine: Of all the things to worry about**

"_Have you told Bella about the plan yet?" _Alice asks silently. I shake my head no.

"I have not had an opportunity to yet. Bella has been rushing to get ready since she woke. I hadn't noticed the time and let her oversleep."

Alice snickered, with one eyebrow raised at me.

"That's not what I saw happening."

I quickly change the subject. _Annoying all-knowing pixie._

"Is Jasper feeling ok today?"

My tone is politely inquisitive. To anyone listening it would seem an innocuous enough question. However Alice knows what I am really asking her. _How was he last night after you left here? Where is he? _

"Jasper's fine. I was excited to see Bella again so I didn't wait for him!" Alice replied aloud for the sake of anyone who might overhear. The answer in her thoughts was different.

"_He's ok now. It took most of the night for him to recover though. _She shows me some of her memories.

_Jasper, his posture stiff and defensive, walking her at a quick vampire pace back to their quarters._

_Sitting with him, arms around his neck and her head on his shoulder, trying to project calm and comfort._

_Jaspers arms tight around her, his anger, worry and a slight hint of fear emanating from him._

_His eventual calming in the early hours of the morning._

I'm not surprised it took him a longer time than usual to calm down; there were so many strong emotions flowing yesterday. He's lived with that kind of violence and hate before, in his time in the south before he met Alice.

However he's never had her with him in such a pace before. That is the cause of his fear, the possibility of his Alice being hurt or taken from him. She is his life, his very 'raison d'être' and she is under threat.

What's more, he feels everything that is directed at them both. Aro's desire for her power, Jane's malice, Felix's perverted lust, the fear and aggression engendered by his battle scarred skin.

"_Jasper's taking a little look around on the way here. Familiarizing himself with the castle a bit. I checked, he won't run into any problems."_

I nod. It would be unusual if Jasper wasn't examining his new surroundings. Its something he always does in a new place; checking it over with his soldiers eyes, locating the entrances and exits, defensible positions and lines for retreat.

The sound of a brush being put away in the vanity lets us know that Bella finished getting ready. Alice looks at me _"We better tell her about the plan now" _

I smile grimly back at her just as Bella appears from the bedroom. Alice flits over and greets her with a hug, then takes her hand and tugs over to sit on the couch. I sit next to my love, drawing her body close to mine and putting my arm around her shoulder.

Alice begins to prattle, her voice loud and excited, about the plans she has made for today, the shops they will visit and essentials she needs to buy.

"Ignore what Alice is saying" I whisper to Bella, "she's just making sure that no one will be able to overhear us."

My angel nods, wriggling her body closer to mine. I pull her into my lap so my lips are next to her ear and my arms are about her waist.

"Bella love, we have a plan to get out of here"

Her heart jumps, interrupting its steady rhythm. "How, when?" She breathes back.

Today, while you are out shopping. When a good opportunity arises, Alice is going to grab you and run, heading west toward the coast."

'Bella's face is pale and tense so I try to reassure her.

"Don't worry Love, Alice…" She cuts me off before I can finish my sentence

"I'm not worried about me." Her soft lips tremble as she whispers the words.

"What about you and Jasper? You're coming with us aren't you?" Turning Bella so that she is seated sideways on my lap, I take her chin in my hand. Tipping her face up, I force her eyes to meet mine. They are a shade darker than normal brown and liquid with fear.

"Bella" I whisper her name gently.

Releasing my grip on her, I stroke her cheek softly with my fingertips, my eyes still locked on hers.

"Bella, Love. I swore I would never leave you again and I mean it. Jasper and I will be meeting you and Alice before you reach the ocean."

Both of her warm arms move around my neck and she buries her face in my shirt. I kiss the crown of her head and explain the other part of our escape plan.

"You know that when I focus my talent on a familiar mind I have a range of about five miles right?"

Her face still hidden, Bella nods.

"While you are out Jasper and I are going on a 'tour' of the castle. Really we will be looking for the Volturi's tracker. I will be 'listening' to Alice too. As soon as you and Alice run Jasper and I will destroy Demetri and make our way to you both.

Once we reach the ocean, we swim until we are out of sight. They won't be able to follow our scent any further."

I rub her back and shoulders lightly, trying to ease some of the tension from her muscles.

"Everything is going to be alright my Bella" I croon.

"You can't know that for sure" she whispers hoarsely. "What if we escape but you and Jasper are trapped? What if they catch us before we get to the water?"

I smile and try to downplay her fears. "Alice is going to check before you run. She will choose a different time if she needs too."

Bella sighs "I'm just scared I guess. I don't want to loose you"

My arms encircle her and crush her gently to me "You're not going to. Do you really think anything could keep me from you? Or keep Jasper and Alice apart?

"No" she agrees "but still I worry."

"I know love, I worry too." This time the sigh is mine.

"The thing that worries me the most now though is being here.

Every moment inside these walls I am filled with dread at what could happen to you at the hands of the Volturi. Not to mention all the other things I worry about anyway."

Bella looks up at me, her eyes two brown orbs alight with curiosity. I can see in her expression that she won't let the subject drop until she knows everything.

Alice laughs at me "spill Edward!"

Inhaling deeply I rush through the list, trying to get it all out in one breath.

"Wild animals, strange vampires, out of control cars, random lightning strikes, earthquakes, tornadoes, fires and motorbikes.

Slipping in the bathroom, knives, falling on stairs, random sharp objects, cancer, contagious diseases, hypothermia and broken bones.

One of the pack loosing control too close to you. Being caught in the middle of an armed holdup. Emmett forgetting you're more breakable than we are."

I look up to find both Bella and Alice staring at me, mouths open.

_Why are they looking at me like that?_ I wonder. They both seem to be frozen, so I ask aloud "What?"

Alice seems to recover herself first and speaks.

"You don't really worry about all of those things do you?" her tone is incredulous and she is still looking at me strangely.

"Well not all at once." I am mystified as to why they are reacting this way. All I can hear in Alice's thoughts are my words replaying themselves in her memory over and over like a CD on repeat.

My confusion at their reaction must be showing on my face because Alice finally takes pity on me and explains their bewilderment.

"No wonder you fret when Bella is out of your sight. You know your list is just a little over the top right? Even considering your usual extreme over reactions?"

I don't know what to say to this. Every item on my list has the potential to harm my beautiful Bella. On top of that she seems to attract danger and collect accidents! How is it that I should react? Jasper's arrival at the door saves me from having to answer Alice, who immediately bounces over to open it for him.

Bella smiles at me. "You need to find another hobby or something to occupy yourself so you don't have so much time to waste worrying about me."

My thumb traces the curve of her cheek and my lips form a crooked smile in return. _How can she imagine that thinking about her in any way was a waste?_

"No good" I declare. "Vampire minds can think of many more things at once remember? I would still be able to worry about you. Besides, "I whisper in her ear, "I would rather think about you than anything else."

Bella shivers agreeably in my arms. _Not the time to be thinking of that now Edward._

Jasper greets us all as he languorously enters the room, his movements those of a lion after a successful hunt. In contrast Alice rushes back to us at full vampire speed causing Bella to flinch slightly as she comes to a stop.

To her human eyes it would appear as though Alice had just suddenly appeared in front of her. "Time to shop!" She squeals. "Come on Bella, say goodbye to Edward and let's go get you some fresh air!"

Pulse racing, Bella clutches my shirt in her hands. I kiss her hair and whisper to her again, reminding her that we won't be apart for long. Her lips meet mine in a long goodbye kiss; her hands tangle in my hair and mine stroke up and down her back.

Too soon Alice pulls Bella gently away; mentally apologizing but at the same time reminding me that their escort is waiting.

I groan inwardly as the door shuts behind my sister and my love. The next few hours stretch before Jasper and I filled with the simple torture of waiting.

**AN: DUN dun DUN! So there's the plan- will it all work out? What do you think will happen? What do you wish would happen? And what do trout have to do with it? Review and let me know what you thought! **

**Thanks to all those who have left reviews and added me to their alerts or favourites! Your enjoyment of my lil story rocks my socks!**

**_Hannai**


	10. Waiting

**AN: Well this one wasn't the easiest chapter to write, and I have my reservations about it but I didn't want to take too long either! **

**This is dedicated to Jessi_t again for being there when I needed to throw around some plot ideas since I have no Beta. So a big thanks to her!**

**So please remember I need to know what's good and bad and what works and what dosent so please R&R and I hope you enjoy!**

**_Hannai**

**Chapter 10: Waiting**

Focusing my thoughts on Alice's mind, I follow her and Bella through the castle. Alice chooses their path carefully avoiding the more populated routes. She also avoided the main entry hall for which I was glad. Bella had had enough nightmares about that thoroughfare and the door hidden behind its ornate panels after our last visit. She doesn't need to be confronted with it again. As strong as my darling is, she is still human and too much stress can make her ill.  
Within a few minutes they reach the windowless reception area. It is empty save for the human seated behind the large marble counter and Heidi and Chelsea talking together in front of one of the large landscape paintings.

Relief floods through me; Aro had been continually changing his mind about who was to be the escort today, leaving Alice uncertain. Had Jane or Demetri been chosen our plans would have been over before they began.

I refocus on my surroundings. Jasper is standing by the French doors which are open to the courtyard, his eyes on me waiting for news.

"The guards sent with them are Heidi and Chelsea" I inform him.

My scarred brother relaxes his posture a slightly. _"I still don't like it. How can I protect Alice if something goes wrong? Well at least its not Jane or Felix. I don't like the thought of him near Alice or Bella either..."_ His absolute stillness belies the mêlée of thoughts running through his mind.

After a few moments Jasper breaks the silence. "Tell me about Felix. There's something wrong there but I can't tell what it is exactly."

I keep part of my mind focused on Alice's mental 'voice' as I answer Jasper.

"Felix has one of the most deranged and perverted minds I have ever encountered. If he were human he would probably be diagnosed with some kind of social personality disorder. He enjoys the pain of others and has no conscience to speak of. His mental cognition is very low and violence is usually his first answer. Had he not been changed its likely he would have become a serial killer as his behaviors escalated. As it is, he is the perfect tool for the Volturi."

I shudder internally, recalling the first moments after being released from Alec's gift and seeing Bella unconscious in Felix arms. _I won't let that bastard get near her again._

Jasper casts me a frantic glance. "What's wrong? Has something happened to the girls?"

I shake my head at him. "No, nothings wrong Alice and Bella are fine."

"Shit Edward!" Jasper swore. "Don't scare me like that! If Alice and Bella are fine what was all the horror and anger about?"

"Just remembering coming out from under Alec's power and seeing that Felix was carrying Bella. He was taunting me in his thoughts about all the things he had supposedly done to her while I was incapacitated. I can't even bear to repeat them. "

Jasper growls lowly. I pinch the bridge of my nose and close my eyes, regaining some composure myself before continuing.

"He hadn't actually done anything but only because Aro had given orders that she not be harmed. Still Bella did have huge bruises on her arms from where he grabbed her so that they could knock her out. They have only just fully faded.

There were other bruises too, on her back and ribs. Felix wasn't very careful at all when he was carrying her."

Jasper's growl becomes a snarl of pure anger for a moment before he consciously calms himself.

In need of a distraction myself from the memories and my own rage, I check on Alice and Bella. They have not long exited through a side door leading out onto the cobbled streets an inconspicuous distance from the business façade of the building. At Alice's request, Heidi is now leading the way to the main shopping district. Bella is staying close to Alice, who is keeping herself between Bella and the other vampires. She doesn't foresee any problems but still isn't taking chances.

The little group doesn't have very far to walk. After three blocks Heidi turns left, leading the way down one of Volterra's many narrow alley ways. At its end they emerge into a street filled with shops and boutiques selling everything from the latest catwalk fashions to the regions famous Alabaster ware. Alice bounces a little with her excitement, earning strange looks from the two escorting them.

"Don't mind her" Bella sighs, her voice only a little less confident than normal "She gets a little excited when she sees shops she hasn't visited before."

Heidi and Chelsea look at each other before looking back to Bella.

"And that causes… bouncing? Chelsea asks incredulously.

"Yup" Bella nods. "Actually, this is a rather mild reaction. Often there's a lot of squealing involved too."

Alice rolls her eyes. "Don't worry Bella, I'm still excited but there's no need to rush, we have a few hours yet! I told Edward I was going to take you out to lunch too."

I laugh aloud. Bella's perception is spot on as usual. Alice is consciously trying to restrain herself from entering her normal shopping mode and remember that the overt purpose of today's excursion is to let Bella have a change of scene.

Jasper is letting his curiosity flood the room subtly reminding me to tell him what's happening. I begin to relay the things I am seeing in Alice's mind to him.

His bass laughter fills the room.

"Brother, be glad you weren't there the first time Alice shopped in Paris" Jasper remarks.

"So much excitement was coming off of Alice that it was almost painful."

"I believe you" I reply, "and please don't ever feel the need to replay those memories for me."

Jasper raises one eyebrow at me thoughtfully.

"_I'll remember that next time I need a favor."_

"Do that and Alice's Christmas present will be tickets for the both of you to every fashion week held anywhere in the next year." I smirk at him and begin to tick off cities on my fingers.

"New York, London, Paris, Milan" I pause, unable to think of any more.

"Oh, I think I can handle that. Four weeks out of one year? Not a problem." Jasper scoffs at me.

Chagrined, I grab the laptop off the desk.

"Well if you're sure, I'll just go ahead and book those tickets now. I really can't think of a better Christmas present for Alice anyway." My smirk becomes an outright grin of triumph.

I pull up the internet browser and type 'fashion week" into the search engine.

"Oooh!" I exclaim in mock excitement. "Looks like you and Alice will be taking an extended vacation! According to Wikipedia there are over 80 fashion weeks around the world every year."

Jasper grabs a cushion from the lounge and hurls it at my head.

We both laugh again, thankful for the few moments' distraction from our anxious waiting.

I focus myself fully on Alice's thoughts again, remembering this time to keep up a running commentary for Jasper. Bella began to relax a little after Alice's comment about lunch, deducing that there were still several hours before the plan was to be enacted.

They traverse the street slowly, looking in each shop window and looking inside quite a number too.

Chelsea points out her favorite shoe store a small boutique where each pair of shoes is handmade with the finest Italian leather. Alice insists they go in and even manages to talk Bella into trying on a pair of small heels, but is denied being allowed to buy them for her. Bella takes her time looking through a small shop of delicately carved alabaster figurines, learning how the fragile mineral is shaped so intricately from the shops owner.

They visit other stores and Bella practices her Italian with the shop assistants. Alice buys a few items of clothing for them both in keeping with the shopping trip charade.

It is nearing midday and Alice suggests to Bella that she choose one of the numerous Cafés for lunch. They are waiting for their orders to arrive when the vision hits Alice.

_Aro and Caius are in the 'war room' going over plans. Aro calls Felix to him and asks for him to go and bring Jasper down._

"_Not good" _Alice thinks_ "Two minutes until Aro sends Felix, one for him to arrive."_

She begins frantically searching the future with her gift, trying to find an escape she can use within the next 3 minutes.

I jump up and head for the door, Jasper right behind me. We have to find Dimetri as fast as we can without raising suspicion. I lead the way through the castle, walking at vampire speed.

Alice is still frantically looking for a way out, but each possibility ends badly. Either Heidi and Chelsea catch up to them before they can get outside the walls, or Jasper and I are trapped within the castle.

"_There's no way out Edward." _Alice's thoughts are frantic.

"_Aro's decision prevented it. You and Jasper go back to your room. I'll keep Bella out for a few more hours until it's over if I can. I can't see what is going to happen. Aro intends to read Jasper but after that it's all blank."_

A growl rises in my throat. I can hear Jasper growl behind me, reacting to the defeat and anger I am emanating. I turn on my heel and head back the way we have come.

Jasper is shouting at me in his mind.

"_What's happening Edward? Are Alice and Bella alright? Are they hurt? Damn it, I need to know what's going on."_

I ignore him until the door to my room is slammed shut behind us, shaking in its frame.

"They're fine but Aro and Caius decided that they want to see you. We had three minutes but Alice couldn't find a way out with a decent outcome." My voice is tense.

Aro's going to use his talent on you and Alice can't see beyond that."

Jasper hisses in frustration. He knows as well as I do that the moment Aro touches him our escape plan will be revealed.

According to Alice, we have a minute and a half before Felix knocks on the door. Jasper is standing frozen by the desk, not even breathing, and his body tense. I can see myself in his thoughts; standing in the kitchenette, my frozen posture identical to his. I try and calm myself, mindful that Jasper is feeling my panic, fear, frustration and anger as well as his own.

The seconds tick slowly by, each seeming like an eternity. Finally, the rapping of knuckles against wood breaks our revere.

We both fly to the door and I pull it open to reveal a slightly startled Felix.

He recovers quickly and opens his mouth to deliver his summons but I cut him off curtly.

"We know."

Anger flashes in Felix crimson eyes and Jasper responds to him with a threatening growl. I decide now is a good time to discourage Felix from messing with us or Alice and Bella.

"My brother doesn't seem to like you either" I mention in a more conversational tone.

"Best not to upset him really. I'm not able to restrain him on my own, even if I were inclined to try."

Jasper picks up where my thoughts are headed and growls again, louder, at the same time sending a wave of anxiety at Felix.

"So it's probably best for you to keep your distance from our family. Just a suggestion of course." I smile serenely as we reach our destination.

Felix knocks on the door and opens it, leading us inside.

"_Hey Edward, you think Charlie would be proud of our good cop / bad cop routine?"_

Jasper laughs internally, feeling my amusement as well as his own as I try to hide my smile.

Aro looks up from a stack of documents he and Caius have spread over a desk.

"Welcome Jasper. Edward, I see you decided to accompany your brother?"

The why is implicit in his tone, even if I couldn't hear it in his mind.

I shrug casually. "Nothing better to do."

Neither ancient seems perturbed by my answer and they return their focus to Jasper.

"We have a job for you Jasper" Caius states.

"But first" Aro adds, "we need to know a little more" and he holds out his hand.

Jasper pauses, clearly uncomfortable at the idea of being subject to Aro using his gift.

"Come now" Caius tone is almost mocking. "You don't need Jane to help do you?"

As he speaks Jane comes to his side, her tiny figure wrapped as usual in her dark cloak and a malicious gleam in her eyes.

Reluctantly, Jasper reaches out one hand toward Aro who seizes it eagerly. His eyes close for one long moment as he bends over Jaspers hand before they snap open.

"Well, well" Aro croons, "What have you boys been up to?"


	11. The Devil You Know

**AN: Just a notice that I have upped the rating to M for this chapter. Mostly for swearing and a few of Felix disgusting thoughts.**

**­­­­­­­­­­­­Chapter 11: The Devil you know**

"Well, well" Aro croons, "What have you boys been up to?"

Caius' eyes flicker from Jasper to me, and then shift quickly to look at Aro, searching for an explanation.

"Our newest recruits were thinking about leaving us without saying goodbye" Aro raises an eyebrow at his brother and turns to look at me. "I believe we will have to take action, don't you brother?"

Both their minds fill with a multitude of images. All of them have one thing in common- my Bella in pain. _"A very stupid decision on your part Edward" _Aro muses_. "I have been easy on you so far, but I did warn you about the punishment for displeasing me."_

Both ancients stare at us, malice in their bright ruby eyes and in their dark thoughts. Their vile imaginings flood into my mind as they consider their 'options.'

Intense agony rips through me, a worse pain than being under Jane's gaze, at the thought of Bella being harmed because of my actions. Jasper is instantly at my side, sending me waves of calm. It is enough to soothe the agony and let my anger take its place as the dominant emotion.

I howl in outraged fury at their thoughts.

"Don't you dare to touch her. She had nothing to do with this!"

I feel Jasper tense beside me as my words and the wave of anger hit him.

_They are going to hurt Bella as punishment for our plan?" _he asks mentally.

I can only nod. Jasper starts swearing in his mind. There are too many of them for us to fight. He starts searching for alternatives but can find none.

Alice sees their decision too. "Oh crap," she whispers under her breath, too quietly for Bella to hear.

_Please Alice, get Bella and run. _I beg her in my mind, just _leave me and Jasper behind and get both of you far away_. Jasper is thinking along the same lines. Neither of us wants them to be here at the mercy of these twisted creatures. We can survive so long as they are safe.

But of course Alice can't hear our thoughts.

Her mind is racing as fast as Jasper's, trying to find the best course to take now. Every option she considers ends horribly.

_Bella's body, pale and lifeless surrounded by _dark_ smoke rising slowly into the afternoon sky_.

I try to stop seeing them but she keeps looking, desperation filling her mind.

Beside me, Jasper is now growling lowly. His own frustration and anger is being supplemented by mine and combined with the malice being directed at us is making him very edgy and aggressive- a landmine just waiting to be stepped on.

Caius flicks his fingers and Alec swiftly crosses the room to his side. "Call Heidi. Have her and Chelsea return at once, and bring Alice and the human here." He instructs tersely. "Felix, get Demetri down here too."

Alec looks toward me for less than an instant. There is the tiniest flicker of apology in his mind as he pulls out a cell phone from his pocket.

Time passes with agonizing slowness as we wait. I curse and praise its lingering in turns.

Every moment spent waiting is another moment in which Bella is ok.

Every moment spent waiting is another moment closer to when my promise to keep her safe is broken.

With effort Jasper suppresses his growling. "_Is there anything we can do? Has Alice seen anything?"_

I shake my head minutely to his question.

"_Shit."_ I nod again and we both wait, still in the way only a vampire can be.

Felix returns with Demetri and they take their places next to Jane.

Fifteen minutes have passed before I hear it. The familiar beating of Bella's heart.

Pain tears at my insides again as the sound gets closer. From their thoughts I can tell that everyone else in the room has noticed it too.

Felix deliberately starts goading me by thinking about my Bella.

"_She smells delicious Edward. How I would love to taste her warm blood."_

Jasper feels my anger growing again and starts to send me waves of calm. It helps but try as I might I cannot drown out Felix voice in my mind.

"_You know what makes it taste even better Eddie? Satisfying both cravings at once. First, I'll have her wrap those soft warm lips around my cock. Once she's satisfied me I'll spread her legs and take her, drinking from her jugular as I fuck her."_ He smirks at me from across the room.

I am tensing to spring across the room and rip the sick bastard's throat out when a thought from Alice stops me.

"_Don't attack him Edward; it's what Felix wants you to do. Whatever he's thinking, don't respond._

_We can't stop the brothers hurting Bella now but that will be minor compared to what will happen if you attack Felix. _

Alice thinks about part of her vision to share it with me. _Instead of hurting Bella themselves, Caius and Aro give her to Felix and Demetri for 12 hours. _

"_Have fun, but remember boys, we need her alive." Caius smirks._

I feel sick. The ideas the two brothers have running through their minds are bad, but nothing compared to what Felix would do. I swallow the venom pooling in my mouth and work even harder to block him out. I concentrate on the beating of Bella's heart. I fill my mind with my fragile love,

remembering her face, the sound of her voice and her intoxicating scent. _Calm_ I chant to myself _do it for Bella. Don't give them the excuse._

More minutes pass, until finally the door opens. Chelsea and Heidi enter, with Alice and Bella in front of them. Bella is holding onto one of Alice's hands, gripping it tight enough that her knuckles are white. Her face is calm, hiding her fear. Her rapid breathing and pulse are all that gives her away. Without thinking I take one step toward them, wanting to take my love in my arms and hold her to me.

Before my foot even touches the ground, Jane's power rips through me and I drop to the floor. I clench my jaw against the agony tearing through every part of me. I haven't yet given her the satisfaction of crying out under her torture and I don't intend to do so now.

"Stop it!" I hear Bella sob. "Leave him alone."

Alice has her arms around Bella's waist holding her back.

Jane releases me from her power and I am pulled upright. Demetri locks my arms behind my back, restraining me. Jasper, hissing and snarling, is held in a similar grip by Felix. He had sprung in front of Bella and Alice the moment Jane took me down and Alec had used his gift on him.

Aro waves a hand languorously. Jane crosses the room and snatches Bella away from Alice and throws her to the floor in front of Aro and Caius. I hear the air forced from my angel's lungs as she hits the ground hard. _You Bitch!_

I snarl at Jane and pull against Demetri's hold, trying to reach my Bella.

Jasper is struggling too but Alice is frozen in place. Their eyes meet for a moment and something passes between them. No one has ever been able to work out how they communicate this way yet it's undeniable that somehow they are. Whatever it is Alice tells him causes Jasper to become as silent and still as she is.

Bella moves slowly until she is sitting upright, one hand pressed against her chest as she tries to regain her breath. She looks up and my eyes lock on hers as I keep fighting against Demetri's hold. I stare into her anguished brown eyes, hoping that she can see the love I have for her in mine.

"We are sorry to have to do this." Aro lies to her in an angelic tone.

"but the Cullen's must learn to obey us and it seems you are the key to that."

She remains silent and avoids his eyes.

Caius smiles sickeningly as he steps forward and stoops over Bella. Her eyelids droop and her heartbeat slows as he reaches toward her. For an instant I think she has fainted. Then I hear Jasper's thoughts and realize its him. He is using his talent to make Bella feel extremely calm and relaxed to the point of sleep.

"_Hopefully this will help minimize the pain of whatever that asshole is going to do."_

Caius takes hold of the arm Bella has pressed against her chest, wrapping his hand around it between the wrist and elbow. He looks up at me and smiles again at the same time he squeezes. I hear a double crack as both the ulna and radius snap followed in less than a split second by Bella's agonized screaming.

A furious roar bursts from my chest and I lunge forward, finally breaking free of Demetri. Dropping to my knees next to my Love I carefully cradle her abused arm, holding it so the bones move as little as possible. With my free arm I scoop Bella up and cradle her sobbing form against my chest as I stand.

I stare at Aro and Caius daring them to stop me. Aro smirks and waves a hand dismissively. "That is all, you may leave." He looks over my shoulder "Felix, release him."

Upset by the quick conclusion of events and grumbling internally, Felix lets go of my brother's arms. Alice is already opening the door. Jasper keeps sending waves at Bella as he moves between us and the guard covering us while we leave the room.

Flanked by my siblings I head for my rooms moving as fast as I can without jostling my Angel. We are about to turn into the last corridor when Alice changes her direction.

"There's something I need to get. I'll be right there." She calls over her shoulder.

I don't even pause. My entire focus is on the fragile being in my arms. Jasper opens the door to our suite and I carry Bella to our bed. Carefully I lay her down so that her broken arm is closest to the edge and I don't have to reach over her to examine it.

Alice rushes into the bedroom, carrying one of Carlisle's medical bags. I stare at her for a moment, astonished.

"I didn't need to see anything to know this would probably be useful." She chirps.

I rifle through the bag, mentally cataloguing its contents. For once Bella's accident-prone nature has actually worked in her favor. Carlisle has gotten into the habit of keeping a lot of extras in his bags so he doesn't have to run to the hospital for supplies when Bella is around.

I get out a vial of morphine and draw the correct dosage for Bella into a syringe. _My poor Bella hates needles._

"Jasper" I speak too fast and soft for Bella to hear. "Can you increase her relaxation a little more for a moment? Hopefully then she won't even notice this."

He nods, happy to be able to help. I swab the skin with an alcohol wipe and insert the needle to inject the painkiller.

Jasper takes a sharp breath in as the needle pierces Bella's soft flesh.

**So how was that?**

**Please tell me what you think. I only got 1 review last chapter… I'm new to this so I really do need honest opinions about what I am writing, cos I really have no idea if its good or bad unless you tell me.**

**Thanks for reading as always!**

**_Hannai**


	12. Despair

**AN: This chapter is dedicated to all those who reviewed the last one with my thanks.**

**A special mention to ****EJ 12212012** **who made me laugh by wondering if Jasper was going to have an "oopsie" because of Bella getting the injection.**

**Chapter 12: Despair**

Jasper takes a sharp breath in as the needle pierces Bella's soft flesh.

He holds it, not breathing again incase the needle causes Bella to bleed. It is only a precaution, his thoughts show that he is totally in control of his thirst. There is a spot of blood when I withdraw the needle but nothing to worry about. After applying light pressure for a moment to help begin clotting I tape a piece of gauze over the puncture. Jasper begins to breathe again once it is covered.

Alice flits back into the room with a large bowl full of warm water. _Sometimes having a precognitive pixie for a sister has advantages._

"Thanks Alice. I'll need a towel too, otherwise drips will go everywhere."

I stroke the hair back from Bella's forehead and whisper reassurances to her while waiting for the painkiller takes effect. Alice places a thick towel over the quilt where I will be working. Laying out the bandages, I place two into the bowl of water. A change in Bella's heart rate alerts me to the morphine having kicked in. Lifting her broken arm again I carefully roll the stocking-like bandage up over it.

"Alice, I need you to hold Bella's arm for me."

My sister moves to my side and places her hands where I show her. I check the bones are aligned correctly.

"That's good. Now I need you to hold that perfectly still." Alice nods and freezes her position. _Vampires make good assistants for setting limbs. No human can hold so still_.

I take the first soaked bandage from the water and begin to wrap Bella's arm, smoothing the plaster soaked bandage as I go.

"Can you place another in the water please?" I ask Jasper.

He moves from where he had been standing out of the way and does as I ask. I finish with the first bandage and Jasper places the second into my hand.

"Put another in?" He inquires uncertainly.

"Please. It will take a few."

Jasper adds two more bandages to the water. I start the second bandage, wrapping it about Bella's arm quicker than a normal doctor could manage. Jasper passes me the next bandage as that one ends and I keep wrapping until the layer of plaster-soaked bandages is the correct thickness.

Once I am finished setting Bella's arm Jasper withdraws his gift. I wash the plaster from my hands and arms while Alice clears away the things we have used, putting Carlisle's bag in the bathroom cabinet incase its contents are needed again. Jasper washes off the plaster too and they withdraw to the lounge room while Bella sleeps.

Being extra careful so that I don't cause any unnecessary movement, I climb onto the bed. I lie on my side next to Bella and cautiously stroke her warm cheek. She is asleep thanks to a combination of Jasper and the morphine.

Now that there is nothing left for me to keep busy with, my emotional reaction breaks through. I bury my face in her hair, sobbing tearlessly._ Bella I'm sorry. So sorry._

I failed to protect her and she is hurt. _Hurt again because of what I am._

I was so scared for her today. Frightened that they would take her from me of what they would do to her. My anger and frustration come out too and I cry because there is nothing else I can do. _Please God, don't let anymore harm come to her._

I have lived without her once and I will not do it again. I cannot. I am too weak to survive it.

Jasper feels my turmoil from the other room with his talent.

My anger and frustration again enhance his own but he doesn't use his gift to calm me. He understands, probably better than anyone else in existence that emotions need to be felt and expressed.

I am not the only one in need of emotional release. In his mind I can see that he is sitting on the couch with Alice on his lap. His arms are tightly around her, a mutual comfort to them both. His greatest fear is loosing her and after events like today's he needs to feel her safe in his arms. Alice has her eyes closed, her head resting on his shoulder. One of her small hands strokes his chest soothingly and his lips caress her cheek.

Quickly, I block their thoughts as best I can, leaving them to their private moment.

It takes ten minutes or so for me to get it all out and for the sobs stop wracking my body. I wish again as I have many times since coming here that I could talk to Carlisle. As much as I am grateful for Alice and Jasper's presence I miss the guidance of my father. Even if he has no more idea of what to do than I do it would be comforting. I miss Esme too- her gentle ways, soothing nature and motherly hugs. Though I am glad she need not be exposed to this vile place.

After an hour or so Bella begins to stir. Her eyes open as she shakes off the drowsiness. She wriggles closer to me and my arms, already wrapped around her, hold her tighter.

"How do you feel?" I ask gently.

"A little woozy. I don't feel much pain but I can tell I'll be stiff tomorrow." Her words are mumbled a little as her body tries to wake fully.

"I'm sorry Bella, so sorry" I whisper to her. "I'll never forgive myself."

The small warm fingers of Bella's good arm lace themselves with mine.

"Don't be silly Edward" she admonishes me gently. "You're not to blame for this."

"But it was my idea to try, my stupid plan" I barely manage to choke out the words.

"Look at me" She commands softly. I sit up slightly to meet her eyes.

Bella is frowning slightly. "I agreed to it. So did Alice and Jasper. Are you going to blame us too?"

"Of course not" I shake my head.

Letting go of my fingers she brings her undamaged hand up and cups my cheek.

"It was simply bad luck Edward. You are not to blame, none of us are. The ones who caused this are the Volturi not you. Do you understand me?"

I press my cheek into her hand as her words sooth me. Turning my head I press a kiss to her palm.

"I'm still sorry you were hurt my Love."

A small smile replaces her frown. "I've had worse.

Everything is goes a little hazy after Caius moved towards me. I knew what was happening but it didn't really seem like it was happening to me." I take her good hand in mine again as she speaks.

"Jasper used his gift. He sent a large dose of calm and relaxed feelings at you, hoping that it could put you under a little and help make it more bearable." I explain gently.

"It worked." Bella's smile grows a little. "It actually felt like a strange dose of valium. Remind me to thank him later."

"Both he and Alice are in the lounge actually. They helped me to set your arm."

Bella tries to say something else, but a yawn escapes her instead.

"Sleep some more my Bella." I urge her gently. "You can talk to them later, rest now."

Without arguing she closes her eyes and is asleep again within moments. Releasing her fingers I carefully tuck the quilt around her, shielding her from my cold skin. I lay back again, molding my body to hers through the layers of fabric.

Half an hour passes.Alice and Jasper come back into the bedroom to keep me company as I watch over Bella. I sit up partially, leaning against the headboard and we talk quietly. I tell them of the ideas Aro and Caius have been considering for Jasper. I don't know if or how these have changed since Aro touched him. Alice snarls. She is as protective of her Jasper as he is of her.

Jasper hisses lowly.

"_No, no, no. Cannot. Will not… But what if… Alice… No... I am not the monster Maria created anymore."_ His thoughts are a jumble as he processes the information.

Alice squeezes his hand tightly in hers as his control lessens and the room floods with his agitation. Bella moves about restlessly in her sleep, thrashing and muttering. Jasper squeezes his eyes shut and inhales deeply, calming himself and leashing his talent once again. Bella's movement stills and I tuck her covers around her securely again.

Jasper sinks into the room's lone armchair and closes his eyes again, maintaining his control. Alice rubs her hands along his arms and over his shoulders, calming and relaxing him.

"There's nothing we can do for now. But I thought it best to be prepared." Reflexively I run one hand through my hair. "Hopefully Aro will change his ideas now he has seen you with his gift."

Another hour passes. Alice is the only one who has moved. She is lying on the floor by Jasper's feet, sketching on printer paper she found in the desk. Often she draws new clothing designs but not always. Finishing the sketch she hands it to me. It's the vision of us in the future reunited with the family. She smiles at me.

"That future hasn't changed Edward. Don't give up on it."

I put it on the bedside for Bella to see when she wakes. I know she will like it.

I look at the clock and frown. It's just past 4pm. Just over three hours until my usual duties start. After today's 'incident' I am unsure if I am expected still.

I don't want to leave Bella's side either.

As she often does in her sleep, my angel has curled herself up against me. I am sill leaning against the headboard, so her head is pillowed on my abdomen and her cast is lying across my body. Smoothing some long auburn strands of hair back from Bella's face, I tuck them behind her ear and tighten my arms around her sleeping form.

**AN: Apologies for the wait- I had assignments due! Plus the end of that chapter was not so easy to write.**

**Please don't hate me when I tell you Jasper was never going to slip. I already had setting Bella's arm written but it made the chapter too long… But it was too good a spot not to cut it there!**

**So as always tell me what you think. I'm not going to beg for reviews or refuse to post without them but they do help! I need to know if I'm making mistakes or doing ok.**

**_Hannai**


	13. Marionette

**AN: I haven't said it in a little while, but Twilight belongs to S Meyer, not me. **

**So it's been a little while coming, but it's a longer chapter! Please tell me what you think, what you like or don't like and what you think might happen next.**

**_Hannai**

**Chapter 13: Marionette**

Bella has shown again and again that she is truly a danger magnet. I am used to worrying about her when I am not there to protect her. Now for the first time I am afraid of someone hurting her even though she is right here with me. Helplessness overwhelms me and I want to scream out my rage at the Volturi and the situation. The monster within me is fighting my control, urging me to attack those who threaten my mate and my family.

Only the presence of the warm body curled against mine allows me to keep my sanity.

This morning proved that The Volturi will carry through on their threats against her without hesitation should I displease them. As opposed as I am to leaving Bella's side, I fear that simply not going tonight will have repercussions. I cannot let them have another opportunity to hurt her. _I will not fail her a second time._

I run through the options in my head and decide that talking to Alec is my best bet. I was put in his charge when we first arrived. Fortunately he lacks the malice that characterizes his twin sister and is usually quite reasonable. Also he is the one responsible for organizing the guard's duties and rosters, so he will know if I am still expected to be in attendance tonight.

"I'm going to have to speak to Alec. I don't know what's expected now and I can't leave her tonight." I keep my voice low so I don't disturb the angel sleeping in my arms.

Alice is on her feet instantly.

"I'll go and call him, ask if he can come down and talk."

"No. I don't want any of _them_ near Bella." My voice is almost a hiss.

"But you don't want to leave her either" Alice reminds me gently.

"That's the reason behind talking to him in the first place. I'll sit in here with Bella in case she wakes and the two of you can speak to Alec in the other room. _It's the best way Edward."_

I nod my assent. It's frustrating but Alice is right again.

She gives me a weak smile and goes to the phone mounted near the entry door.

Alec is accommodating as usual, telling Alice that he can come by in about a quarter of an hour. We wait in silence for the most part, each mulling over the day's disastrous events and their repercussions. Alice gives us warning of his immanent arrival. Lifting Bella carefully onto the pillows I slip off of the bed. I brush my lips against her cheek in the lightest of kisses and leave the bedroom.

Paying more attention now to thoughts outside of my own, I find Alec's mind easily. He is nearly at the door. Composing my expression I focus my mind on the task ahead of me.

Jasper closes the door to the bedroom behind us, taking up a defensive position in front of them but keeping his stance relaxed.

Alec is right outside, one hand raised to knock as I open the door for him.

"_Damn that's disconcerting. I guess I'm just not used someone hearing my thoughts without the physical contact"_

I laugh humorlessly. Jasper looks at me questioningly, his mind trying to reconcile Alec's disquiet and my laughter. I tap my temple in response. Although his expression remains impassive I can hear the amusement in his mind.

"_Is the big bad telepath scaring the poor little guard members again?"_

I raise one eyebrow at him. _Since when am I the 'big bad telepath'?_

"You get used to it" Jasper states dryly, looking at Alec and confusing him further.

"_He doesn't hear thoughts as well does he? No Aro said his talent is to do with emotion. He's just used to Edward hearing him as he said."_ Alec shows no external sign of his momentary confusion.

"Let's get this done" My tone is crisp.

"I don't know what your masters are expecting from me tonight and frankly I don't care. I will be staying here. Isabella needs medical care and neither of my siblings is able to provide it."

My voice gets lower and angrier with each word.

Gratefully I accept the calm Jasper directs my way. I had intended to make a civil request of Alec; instead I've very nearly let my temper take me over. Alec has been pleasant and helpful since our arrival here which is more than I can say for many of his peers. It is better to keep on his good side.

I pinch the bridge of my nose almost without noticing.

"My apologies Alec. My tone was uncalled for."

The small vampire shrugs elegantly. "She is your mate. She is injured. I understand.

_I'm still surprised his siblings and he didn't try and tear the room apart."_

"Alec, believe me when I say we considered it. However Alice found that the outcome would not be worth the effort." I answer his thoughts.

"_Aro really has got Edward cornered. So long as Bella remains under his power, especially as a human, Cullen will do anything the brothers ask of him to keep her safe."_

I wince internally at his last thought. He's not wrong about the situation and I had already drawn the same conclusion. I know I will do whatever I have to in order to keep my Bella from further harm. I can't hide it from Aro, but still, it isn't something I want widely known. The brothers aren't the only threat within this castle and the fewer who know my vulnerabilities the better.

"So about tonight?" I bring the conversation back on topic.

"Aro and Caius won't like it, but as you say you're the only one who has the medical knowledge to care for her." He shrugs again unconsciously.

"They were planning on changing your duties anyway seeing as how you had been cooperative so far. Today's events will obviously require some adjustments to that plan so I'm reliving you of all duties until further notice."

I nod my thanks to him. I am about to speak, but surprisingly Jasper beats me to it.

"Can you blame us for wanting to leave?" He asks quietly.

"We did not choose to be here. For us it is not an honor to serve on the guard- it is a torment."

Alec is surprised. He knows we serve only because of coercion and hadassumed that it was something to do with our strange 'alternate' lifestyle. He had no idea that there was a deeper reason behind our refusal.

"You are confused." Jasper states, staring down at the smaller vampire.

"Let me explain to you Alec. You are fortunate; your gift is entirely under your control. Alice, Edward and I are not so lucky. Our gifts control us.

Cannot speak for my mate or my brother but I can give you an idea of how it is for me.

You may know my involvement in the southern war. I am a good warrior, that is no idle statement. You can see the proof of a thousand won battles covering my skin."

He pushes one sleeve up his arm and above his elbow, showing more of the savaged flesh he usually keeps covered. Alec's eyes widen as he comprehends just how many scars cover Jasper's skin and how many fights they represent. Jasper nods and covers his arm again.

"Eventually I could take no more and left that life behind. Alice found me and taught me a better way to exist. I swore that never again would I be a weapon used by another."

Jaspers voice is low now and edged with steel.

"You saw the carnage of that war yourself did you not? I am sure you remember such chaos.

But you did not feel it Alec, not the way I did.

Bloodlust, terror and rage, not only my own emotions but also those of the hundreds that surrounded me. Sharing the fear and pain of each enemy I destroy, sharing in the moment of their death. I cannot imagine the pits of hell could hold more torment than the battlefield does for me.

Yet that is exactly what your master's plans for me would involve.

Perhaps one day I will show you what it feels like, a battle between vampire armies and we will see if you can withstand it. It is an agony equal to the fire of the change itself."

Jasper stops talking, almost as surprised as I am at his speech. Loquaciousness is not his usual style. Alec simply looks at him for a long moment. He is lost for words with his new understanding. Sill silent, he turns and leaves the room, his mind still reeling.

I don't know what to say to Jasper either. So instead I touch one hand to my brother's shoulder and concentrate on feeling for a moment. Surprise but also understanding, pride and awe.

He smiles slightly in response.

"I need to take a few hours now." Jasper's voice has returned to its normal soft tone

"_After so many emotions today it will take a while to work them all out of my system. I wish I could go for a run; that usually helps speed up the process._

_Everything should be fine for tonight and we can talk through the rest in the morning. Decide what to do next, how to keep Bella form being hurt more._

I nod my understanding and smile grimly back at him as he moves to stand by the door that opens into the hallway.

Silently I slip into the bedroom. Bella is still sound asleep, her mahogany hair fanned across the pillows. Alice has already risen from where she was sketching on the floor.

"_I didn't see that coming"_ She thinks of Jasper's words to Alec.

"Neither did he."

I whisper back, too low to disturb Bella's human hearing. I give her a hug goodnight as I continue.

"I think he made his point though. Alec was certainly given something to think about."

Alice looks at Bella once more before leaving for the night. Reaching her waiting husband she takes his large hand in hers and allows him to lead the way out the door.

After ensuring the quilt is tucked securely around her, I ease my way onto the bed and take Bella into my arms once again. I close my eyes and inhale her freesia scent. She is safe for tonight and so I try to relax. It's been a very long day and I need reduce my stress for Jaspers sake as well as my own.

I concentrate on the sound of Bella's heartbeat, pushing all the thoughts I can hear to the back of my mind. I match my breathing to her slow, even breaths and allow my mind to wander through my favorite memories. Several hours to pass before I open my eyes again to watch Bella sleeping.

It is near midnight when my love begins taking in her sleep.

"Edward." She whispers my name and I grin like a fool. I can never get over the joy I feel knowing she dreams of me.

"Edward." she sighs my name again. Unable to resist, I softly press my lips to her forehead for a moment.

Bella continues talking. There are no great revelations tonight, just dreams.

"Alice no, not that way. The giant shoes will get us"

"Its not a really a sale. That's what they want you to think."

Gradually she quiets again except for the occasional mumble.

It has been totally silent in our room for a few minutes when abruptly her heart rate increases.

"What? No! Leave him alone. Edward! Jasper! Let them go. Alice! Edward"

She cries out in her sleep, her breathing becoming increasingly ragged as she thrashes about.

"No! Please, please don't, no. Edward! Edward help me."

Then the screams begin to rip from her throat. The piercing sound fills the room and shatters my dead heart once again.

"Bella, Wake up Bella. Its ok, I'm here love, I've got you. Its over now, just wake up."

My voice is pleading and I shake her shoulder gently, afraid to be too rough.

Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she opens her eyes and stares at me.

A sob hiccups from her chest and she reaches for me with her unbroken arm.

"I've got you. You're ok now Bella I'm here. I'm so sorry. I won't let them hurt you again I promise."

I pick her up off the bed, cocooning her in the quilt and cradle her to me. I begin rocking her gently trying to comfort her.

"Oh Edward. It was terrible." She trembles and fresh tears stream down her face.

"It was like today, only Jane wouldn't stop hurting you. They pulled Jasper away too but instead of just holding him back more attacked him. They started to hurt Alice too because she tried to help him. Then Caius grabbed me and I screamed and cried but he just laughed at me.

Then you woke me up." She buries her face into my shoulder

I hold her close to me, murmuring comfort and stoking her hair to calm her. Half an hour later she is cried out and I lay her back on the mattress. I lay down again too, fitting my body around hers. I rub her shoulders as gently as I can, trying to sooth her enough for her to fall asleep again. She eventually begins to drift off but it is three am before she settles back into a deep slumber.

Morning arrives at long last. Humming a composition by Grieg under my breath, I watch the colors change in the courtyard as the sun rises. It is nearly 9 am when Bella begins to stir. She flexes her limbs and stretches. Her eyes, darkly circled thanks to her disturbed sleep, suddenly snap open and a small whimper of pain escapes from her soft lips.

Panic surges through me. I was so focused yesterday on treating Bella's broken arm I neglected to check for other injuries. How could I have forgotten? That bitch Jane threw her! She could have cracked ribs or worse.

"Where does it hurt Love?" My voice is lower than usual but I manage to keep most of the panic out of it.

"I'm fine Edward. Just a little stiff and my arm is aching." My angel always tries to be so brave.

"Bella, I need to check you over, make sure there's no other damage."

I try for a persuasive tone and am rewarded with a large sigh.

"Please Love, Just so I don't worry?"

I use the expression she claims I 'dazzle her' with and earn myself another sigh, one of acquiescence this time.

"Silly, dazzling, worrisome Vampire" she mutters under her breath.

Bella is still wearing the shirt and jeans Alice dressed her in yesterday. As carefully as I can I pull the soft cotton up over her skin to expose most of her midsection. With the lightest possible touch I feel along each rib, checking for breaks. I allow myself to feel a little bit of relief when I find none.

I help Bella to roll onto her stomach so I can look at her back.

A hiss involuntarily escapes me. Large angry bruises cover one side of her back, clearly showing where her fragile body hit the stone floor. My rage against those who hurt my angel floods back through me, increased tenfold. I pause, taking a moment to suppress the anger. There will be time for it later but right now I need to be as calm as possible while I am examining Bella.

I run my hands over the purple skin, making sure there is no deeper damage. She flinches at my touch.

"Sorry love." I murmur

"No, that wasn't painful" her words are muffled a little from lying on her stomach.

"Your hands feel very soothing"

"Well," I reply "Icing a soft tissue injury is supposed to help."

Even after knowing her so long I am still amazed that Bella is never perturbed by my frigid skin.

Sliding off the bed I retrieve the medical bag from the bathroom cabinet. I return and kneel next to the bed before she has had time to ask where I was going. Rifling through the black bag I find the tube of anti-inflammatory ointment. Opening it, I massage a copious amount into her tender flesh. I slip her shirt down to cover her again before giving the small but distinct handprint shaped bruise on her upper arm receives the same treatment.

"Was that so bad?" I ask softly while helping Bella onto her back again.

"No, I suppose it wasn't." The smile she bestows on me softens her words.

"You don't need to fuss over me though. I'll be fine." She continues, her voice slightly raspy as it passes her dry lips.

I kiss her lightly, then pull away slightly to look into her eyes.

"Bella Love, even if it isn't necessary I still reserve the fight to fuss over you. You're going to have to accept that eventually."

She huffs at me a little, but I can see the smile playing around the edges of her mouth.

I kiss her on the tip of her nose, an action which often causes her to giggle.

"I'll be right back my Bella." I spring to my feet and fetch two bottles of water from the kitchenette.

Sitting on the edge of the bed, I place one of the bottles on the bedside for later. Opening the other I hand it to Bella. She drinks deeply as I pull a bottle of pain killers from Carlisle's bag. I shake two into my palm and hold them out to her.

Passing me back the open water bottle she takes the tablets without complaint. She learnt last year after James broke her leg that when it comes to taking medication I am more stubborn than she is.

Bella takes back the bottle, washing the pills down with ease, grimacing at me for effect.

I just smile back at her. Her alertness this morning is a good sign.

"Is it breakfast time for the human?" I ask, using the words that have become a running joke between us.

"Not yet. Maybe a bit later." Bella frowns a little.

I nod, not arguing. I know having morphine often upsets her stomach for a while afterwards.

"I think I could really use a shower though. I feel kind of gross." She continues.

"Right now?" I ask "You don't have to get up yet and you should wait until those tablets have taken effect."

Bella gives me her patented 'stop fussing so much' look.

"I'm a big girl Edward, I'll be fine this isn't my first cast remember? I know what not to do."

I groan in response "Please don't remind me about other casts."

Her eyes soften. "Would it make you happier if I waited for Alice incase I need help?

"Yes please." I reply at once.

"Ok" She rolls her eyes at me once more.

I just cuddle myself closer to her.

I keep her in bed with me until Alice calls to me in her mind to say she will be arriving to help in 5 minutes. I rush through a shower and dressing at as close to full speed as possible and am washed and fully dressed when I open the door for her.

She disappears with Bella into the bathroom. I put on some music in the lounge and focus my attention on that and not on Alice's thoughts. I loose myself in the music until the voice of my angel coming from the closet pulls me from my revere.

"I am not wearing that."

"But it will look so good, please Bella!" My sister responds pleadingly.

"Alice really! I'm planning on spending the day lying on the couch watching TV and eating junk food. Sweats are practically the required uniform so that's what I'm going to wear."

"Bella…" I can practically hear the puppy dog eyes Alice is using.

"No means no Alice. Didn't you pay attention in sex education?" Bella rejoins tartly.

_That's my girl!_ I cheer silently as I swallow my laughter.

Five minutes later Bella emerges triumphant dressed in black sweats and a matching hoodie. Alice seems slightly mollified- these are new designer sweats and not anything like the baggy grey things Bella has at home. Diplomatic as always Bella also let her choose the t shirt.


	14. Broken

**AN: Apologies for the update delay, I've been rather busy- Uni holidays ended, I got sick and my eldest brother got married! (So that's 5 brothers taken care of and 1 still single- anyone want him?)**

**A few people have asked now why Edward doesn't just change Bella- There are two reasons really. This story starts after the Cullen's return in New Moon, but before graduation in eclipse. Edward wants Bella to have a choice about her change-just like in Eclipse he wont let it happen just because there is "a sword hanging" over her. **

**The second reason is dietary. Bella doesn't want to feed from humans but the Volturi would never allow Edward, Alice or Jasper to take a newborn Bella out of the city to hunt, even if they could get her past all the humans without her loosing control.**

**AN2: just a few minor tweaks and fixes. Somehow I always miss a few before uploading.**

**Chapter 14: Broken**

Alice skips out the main door, promising to return with Jasper in a little while.

Bella settles herself on the couch, resting her cast on a throw cushion and listening to the music.

"Peer Gynt suite?" She enquires.

I smile at her. "Its good morning music, energizing but fresh too."

Bella nods, her expression sad. "Mom used to say the same when she played it."

_Oh Bella, always keeping your brave face. _I sit down next to her, placing a kiss on her temple and threading my fingers with those of her undamaged hand. We stay this way, just watching each other and enjoying the music until the opus ends.

"What would you like to do this morning my Bella?" I ask, caressing her cheek with the back of my free hand, trying to make her smile again. She chews her bottom lip for a moment as she considers her options.

_Does she know how much I want to kiss her whenever she does that?_

Unable to tear my eyes away, I watch her as she continues worrying the soft skin between her teeth. My resistance crumbles and I lean toward her, my heroin.

My hand finds her cheek again, cupping it softly. I use the ball of my thumb to carefully pull her lower lip from between her teeth and slowly, I bring my lips to hers. Our kiss is long, gentle yet full of passion. I pour all my love and need for her into it, relishing the feel of her warm lips against mine.

Eventually Bella pulls away for air, her face is flushed a deeper shade of scarlet than usual.

"I would like to do that all morning" I whisper in her ear.

She shudders delightfully against me, her already racing heart jumping a little more.

"So would I, but I might pass out" Bella sighs, resting herself against my shoulder.

A small chuckle escapes me. _It wouldn't be the first time._

I reposition us so that I can lay my ear over her heart.

"I'll be good while you decide what you want to do." I promise, closing my eyes and listening. It's not like I can't hear her heartbeat anyway, but sitting like this I can drown out everything else and focus solely on her for a few minutes.

Using her good hand, Bella runs her fingers through my hair, playing with it. It only takes a few moments before I begin to purr contentedly, the sound a low rumble in my chest. Bella's heart rate drops back to normal as we sit together quietly.

Twenty or so minutes later Bella begins to speak, sounding relaxed and almost sleepy. "I think I'll try eating something now and then we can put on a DVD or something if that's ok?"

"Whatever you want my Bella." I sit up, allowing her to move from the couch.

Moving to the kitchenette, Bella pulls out her cereal. I help her a little when two hands are needed but know better than to do it for her. Like so many other things I would if she allowed it but Bella insists that it is unnecessary fussing and she will throw things at me until I stop if she has to.

We are watching a DVD when Alice returns with Jasper. Bella, a little dopey now from the pain killers, is lying along the couch with her head on my lap and a blanket tucked around her.

Jasper is the first to speak.

"We all know we cannot stay here, yet we cannot do anything that means Bella will be hurt again. So the question remains- what is our next course of action?"

"Don't worry about me" Bella mumbles.

We all choose to ignore her comment. We will not allow her to be injured again. The silence continues as we each think. Every idea leads to another dead end or is too risky.

Alice is frustrated. She replays the vision of us reunited with the family again and again, looking for clues that can lead us there. I am watching it with her when an idea comes to me.

"Alice, you saw that vision of the family reunited for the first time before you arrived here right?"

"Yes, as soon as Jasper and I decided not to run when they came for us."

Alice states, unsure yet of where my thoughts are leading.

"Has it changed at all? Did it change when we were planning to escape or when that was discovered?" I ask, getting more excited.

"No it didn't!" Alice squeals, understanding now. She and I grin at each other.

Jasper waits patiently for an explanation while poor Bella just looks totally confused. It seems the pain medication really clouds her normally astounding perception as well as making her drowsy.

"Whatever decisions it is that leads to that outcome have already been made. Our decisions seem to have no effect upon it at all." I explain.

"So as long as that vision doesn't change, all we have to do is wait for it to happen!" Alice cuts in.

The utter bewilderment is gone from my angel's face and Jasper is smiling.

_As long as the vision doesn't change._

My smile fades at the thought produced by my pessimistic mind. Alice's words reminded me that the future is fluid and even her most solid visions could change. It is inevitable that Aro will see this conversation in my mind and he will do everything within his power to cause the future to change.

"Do we know how long it will take?" Bella's brown eyes are wide awake now.

"Not exactly," Alice's grin shrinks a little.

"But the clothes don't look like styles have changed too dramatically and you don't look like you're any older, so I'm guessing no more than a year."

"That's good, I guess." Bella shifts her gaze, looking out of the window.

"_Poor Bella. A year is a long time for a human. Especially when she is confined to these rooms." _Jasper analyses the sad feelings coming from her.

Reaching out I scoop my love up and place her sideways in my lap, blanket and all. I hold her small frame close to my cold body. I kiss her softly on the cheek, desperately trying to find something comforting to say.

"It could be less than a year too." I point out, hiding my doubts and trying to sound positive.

Alice makes a noise of agreement and Jasper nods. Hugging Bella closer to me, I whisper to her.

"Everything will work out Love. You're part of our family and Cullen's don't bet against Alice remember?"

I feel like a hypocrite as I speak the words but I am rewarded when a small smile plays across her warm features for a moment and her mood lightens slightly.

My smile appears in response to hers and my own flagging hope is renewed incrementally.

There is nothing more for us to do until The Ancients decide what they are going to do about us. Alice has tried looking already but came up with nothing. She pulls out the chess board, thinking we could all use the distraction and declares we are having a tournament.

It's a strange tournament by human standards. I am the only opponent Alice can play without unfair advantage and I can't play against Jasper for the same reason. Regardless of this we work out our own convoluted system and manage to have a little fun.

The scores stand at one game each and Jasper is playing against Bella for the second time when Alice falls into a vision.

What she sees confuses me. I have seen plenty of my sister's visions over the years we have lived together, but never one like this. The images are blurred, indistinct and there are no sounds.

"What was that?" I ask Alice as soon as it ends.

"I don't know. That's the way it was when the Volturi came for you. I knew something was happening but…"

She leaves the sentence hanging, frustration evident in her voice. Alice hates to be blind. Jasper takes her hand in both of his and looks into her face, reading her expressions.

Curiosity prompts me to reach out with my talent. I hear most of the usual minds but I cannot seem to locate the three brothers, Alec or Jane. It is like trying to hear Bella- total silence, just a gap where her thoughts should be. Other minds tell me that they are all present in the castle; I can even see Jane through Demitri.

The only logical conclusion I can find is that the brothers have indeed found a way to sporadically block our gifts.

"My gift is being blocked also." The one time I want to be able to hear others thoughts and I am unable to.

"I can't hear the ancients or the twins but Jane has just instructed Demitri to escort the four of us to the audience chamber. It seems some decision has been reached"

Jasper hisses through his teeth. Without Alice and my gifts we are at an even grater disadvantage against the Volturi and their guard.

"Last time the blockage dissipated the moment I saw Jane and Alec." I muse.

"Possibly there are limits to its effectiveness?"

"That could be, it certainly seems to be specific to events or people." Jasper allows, "But we have no way of knowing for sure what this blockage is or how it works for sure."

The room falls silent. Bella is still sitting on the rug in front of the chess board, motionless by human standards. Her face has become even paler than usual in the moments since Alice's vision. She has made no sound either, but the speeding of her heart is obvious.

Draping the blanket from earlier over her shoulders to keep her warm, I lift her easily into my lap and hold her close. She twists in my arms getting comfortable, pressing one of her small hands against my chest and laying her head on my shoulder.

"When Demitri comes" Jasper breaks the silence, "Edward, you take the lead. Alice, stick with Bella and I'll be behind you both. Once there, we present a calm and united front to the Volturi. Edward will speak for us in Carlisle's place."

Alice and I both nod in agreement with his instructions.

"Bella?" She lifts her head, turning large brown eyes to Jasper's face. "Stay next to Alice and try not to draw attention; be as still and quiet as you can. Do what you did yesterday and don't let them see your fear."

My angel nods, determination showing on her face. Jasper gives her an approving smile.

"Demitri is about one minute away" I state quietly.

My siblings move to the door, waiting.

Tightening one arm to ensure Bella cannot slip from my lap, I bring the other up so that I can stroke her face with my fingertips and lock her eyes with mine.

"I love you my Bella. Forever." I speak so quietly she can barley hear my words.

Her little arms wind their way around my neck. Our lips meet briefly in the softest of kisses.

"Forever" She whispers in return as she pulls back.

We join the others by the door as they finish their own private moment. Demitri's footsteps turn into the corridor outside a second later.

Pulling the door open without giving Demitri the opportunity to knock, I step into the hall.

"We are ready" I cut him off before he has even opened his mouth to speak his summons.

Demitri shrugs and turns, facing back the way he had come. He begins to walk slowly towards the throne room, remembering we have a human with us.

Bella's heart beats a little harder when we enter the main hallway with its ornate stone carved walls. I am not surprised at her reaction. This room featured in her nightmares for months after our return home after our last visit here.

Jasper is monitoring Bella's stress level with his gift, ready to calm her if it is necessary. Bella takes several deep breaths, calming herself without help as we approach the towering golden doors dominating the far wall.

Waiting at the threshold is an unfamiliar vampire in a light grey robe. With a gesture he indicates that we are to wait before slipping through the partially open doorway. He is back within the second, opening one golden door wide and waving us into the audience hall.

Thrones of finest alabaster, carved in the same ornate style as the stonework outside, are positioned on a raised platform against the rear wall, giving a clear view of the entire room to their occupants.

The high ceilings are painted in miniscule detail and luxurious rugs cover the paved floor. Every part of the space is designed to show the power and prestige of the Volturi.

I pay no attention to the opulent surroundings as I have seen them before. I once knelt on the soft rugs before the thrones, begging for my death. More recently I have watched clad in a dark cloak, as supplicants present themselves to the Volturi.

Instead my attention is trained on the group of vampires upon the dais.

Marcus, Caius and Aro are each seated upon a throne, their bodyguards arranged behind them. Alec and Jane are also present, standing beside the Brothers.

Like in the meadow, my ability to 'hear' them retuned as soon as I see them. Also similar is that each of the previously blocked minds is focused on something inconsequential to block me out.

We come to a stop a short distance before the thrones. Jasper stands at my left shoulder, tensed to react. Alice is on my other side. Bella is between them, directly behind me and mostly hidden from sight.

Aro smiles pleasantly at us.

"How are you all this morning? I hope you have thought through the little discussion we had yesterday.

I would so hate for a repeat of that unpleasantness to be necessary. _Your poor human would be upset I am sure._" He sighs loudly.

Although our faces remain inscrutable, my siblings and I are each fighting to suppress angry snarls. Venom drips from my teeth to pool in my mouth, forcing me to swallow it back before answering.

"No Aro, a repeat will not be necessary." My voice is flat, emotionless and cold.

"Is that so? I'm not sure I can trust your word Edward." Aro glances at Alice, his eyes glinting.

One will need to show that you mean it."

Somehow his sweet tone is all the more sinister for its innocent sound.

As Aro is speaking, Alice's eyes glaze over. I see the vision as it appears in her mind.

_Aro reaching out to Alice, intending to read her._

_Jasper reacting instinctively, snatching her out of reach. _

_Staggering when Jane's gift is unleashed on him. Falling to the floor, still trying to fight it. _

Before the vision even ends I am stepping forward, offering Aro my own hand. He accepts it, but is not entirely pleased.

Once inside my mind, Aro's ire turns into curiosity as he sees Alice's most recent vision.

"_Why would touching her hand cause him to react like that?"_ He muses silently

"_You've been inside his head. You've seen his past. If he is on the defensive, any sort of negative emotion coming from either you or her as you reached out could trigger him. Or it could be something or someone else entirely."_

I push a memory of Alice and Jasper soon after joining the family to the front of my thoughts, drawing his attention to it.

"_Jasper is not comfortable with strangers or those he is unsure of being close to Alice. It took nearly a decade for him to become used to the family touching either of them enough that he didn't react, even though he could feel the affection behind such gestures."_

Aro makes no comment, putting the information aside for the moment as he finds the information he seeks. Slowly, almost thoughtfully he dredges through my memories of the past 36 hours.

_Planning an escape, anxiously waiting with Jasper for the signal from Alice._

_Frantically trying to find another way after Jasper is sent for._

_Struggling to reach Bella, the pain shooting through my chest when she is hurt because of me._

_My prayer for her safety as I wait for her to wake after setting her arm._

_The realization that I will do anything to prevent her being hurt again because nothing else has meaning without her._

Opening his claret eyes, Aro releases my hand. A predatory smile spreads across his face; satisfaction that I am now broken to his will. Which I am. What choice have I?


	15. The New State Of Things

**Chapter 15: The New State of Things**

I step backward, away from Aro's acquisitive hands hissing and cursing in my mind as I go.

_My total despair over our situation. The agony of knowing that I am the reason Bella, my precious Bella was hurt._

He knows it all now, and he is right. He has broken me.

If it were me being hurt, I would not care but the ancients know that too. I cannot risk incurring more punishments when it is my innocent angel who is made to hurt for them.

I stop moving when I am standing again in my previous position, my body blocking Bella from the view of those upon the dais. We all know that trying to keep her from notice is a futile effort.

Every vampire present is aware of her scent, can hear the beat of her heart and the rush of blood through the veins beneath her pale skin.

Still, being between Bella and the guard makes her marginally safer, should one of the guard loose control of their thirst.

Our stance also serves as a reminder that Bella is mine. My mate.

Due to the constant close interactions we have with human kind, my family deliberately dampen our more vampiric instincts; many of which would draw unwanted attention to us.

Here however we are free of the human charade and surrounded by others of our species. To not behave with an amount of territorialism would be seen as weakness and invite more problems for us.

Jasper is emanating a subtle mix of emotions, designed to intimidate those about us.

His sleeves are rolled up; the top few buttons of his shirt open, showing off the ravaged skin of his arms, neck and chest. He flexes lightly, causing the light to refract from the scar tissue and draw attention to it, adding to the effect he is creating with his gift. For once my brother wants to be judged by his exterior.

Fear is the instinctual reaction for the majority vampires that sees scars like Jasper's. Those who do not know him treat him with wary caution, or avoid him the same way that humans shy away from our kind, an unconscious flight response.

Aro sits back on his throne, seemingly considering the situation. In actuality he is just making us wait because he can, in a not so subtle reminder to us that he holds the power here.

His thoughts reveal that he and Caius have already made the decision on what they would do with us now. They had devised several plans- the final choice being dependant on our reactions to the 'punishment' metered yesterday.

Despite that he goes through the motions, taking his time, having Marcus and Caius share their thoughts with him via his gift and pretending to give consideration to those as well.

The minutes drag by. Bella shifts her weight a little. No doubt her legs are getting tired; it is after all not comfortable for humans to stand motionless for extended periods of time.

_Just a little bit longer, Love. Just hold on my Bella._

"So, we have an understanding" Aro smiles at last, his joyful attitude seemingly unaffected by Jasper's manipulations.

"You would do well to remember in the future that we, The Volturi do not bluff. The consequence you received yesterday was merely a warning; future problems will have much more… severe results."

Bella's breath catches at his words, her fear escalating rapidly. Jasper lets off of his intimidation for a few moments, sending her strong waves of calm and determination.

Caius smirks, enjoying Bella's fear. He languidly waves a hand toward Alec and Jane who step foreword, turning toward him to receive their instructions.

"Take them out and brief them on their new assignments." Caius orders, his tone dismissive.

Jane sniffs in distain at the task but nods her head in acquiescence nonetheless. Curtseying slightly to the Brothers, she turns and leaves, passing us without a glance. Similarly, Alec gives the Brothers a half bow before turning and gesturing for us to follow.

We exit in the same manner we entered- myself in the lead with Jasper at our backs.

Despite our quick human pace, Jane is already far ahead of us when we exit the audience chamber. The golden doors click shut behind us just as she reaches the exit at the far end of the hall.

Alec speeds us up a little, trying to catch up to his twin and I can hear Bella stumbling as she tries to keep up. _A skinned knee would not be a good thing right now._

I turn just in time to catch her before she falls and sweep her up into my arms, mindful of the bruises already marring her delicate frame. I feel slightly better when I am holding her warm body close to mine.

"_She feels safer with Edward holding her. It has a calming effect on them both." _Jasper notices.

It still amazes me that Bella feels safe in my arms when most humans' instincts would be screaming for them to run.

_Perhaps if she felt that way she would not be in danger again because of me. _I feel guilty for being glad that she didn't react normally, despite where we are. The love of this perfect creature is the most extraordinary and most undeserved gift I have ever received.

Our pace increases dramatically now that I am carrying Bella, allowing us to catch up with Jane as she is opening the door to the war room. My angel cringes into me as we enter and Jasper registers a dramatic increase in her fear and anxiety levels. It is little wonder after the events she endured here yesterday.

Hastily I push the memories aside. Unleashing my fury is not going to help us in this situation and letting it build inside me will only make it more difficult for Jasper. He is already holding back his own anger as well as feeling the malicious cocktail that is Jane's emotions.

A deep breath fills my mind with Bella's freesia scent and I force myself to relax and focus on her.

I try and comfort Bella as best I can without drawing attention to my actions; pulling her body closer to mine, tightening my hold and tucking her head under my chin, trying to make her feel loved and protected.

I desperately want to kiss her, on her lips, her hair, her forehead, her cheeks, to be able to make it better and reassure us both that we are alright.

Such actions however will have to wait. It is not wise to draw any extra attention to my Bella, especially when Jane is about. It would cause Bella to become an even more appealing target for her malice. On top of her distain for me, she resents that my 'insignificant human' is immune to her power and has garnered so much attention from Aro and his brothers.

Alec retrieves several manila files from a cabinet and sets them down on a large hardwood conference table. Jane, still scowling ferociously, takes her accustomed seat near the head of the table. Her twin seats himself next to her and indicates that we should be seated also.

Alice and Jasper take the seats opposite the twins.

I gently set my love down in the chair one away from Alice and take the spot between them, making sure my chair is as close to Bella's as possible.She settles her cast on her lap, absently rubbing at the broken arm with her other hand.

_She was due to have another dose of painkillers half an hour ago._

_Damn Aro and his power trips. Now he's causing her more pain._

I reach out to Bella under the table where Alec and Jane cannot see what I am doing. My fingers find her cast and lightly stroke the small part of her hand that is not covered by it. I press my leg against hers, keeping as much contact with her as I can without having her in my embrace.

"Your duties are outlined for you each in these." Alec slides a folder toward each of us except Bella.

"Alice, yours are the least specific. You are required to relay any pertinent visions you may have and to search the future when requested by the Volturi."

Alice nods, seemingly paying little if any attention to his words. Her eyes are focused on a seemingly random point in the air above Jane's head.

"Edward," Alec continues with his briefing, shooting puzzled glances at my sister as he speaks, wondering what on earth Alice is looking at.

"Your assignments are not significantly different in nature to what they have been so far. Times and places are listed for you, starting tomorrow morning."

I nod curtly to the short vampire, my expression still carefully blank as I swallow my emotions once again.

Meanwhile, Jane is beginning to become agitated with Alice's staring. I nudge my sister's foot with my own in an attempt to break her gaze. It won't take long for Jane's annoyance to become anger and an angry Jane is never good news. Thankfully Alice takes the hint, shifting her eyes down to stare at the folder lying on the table in front of her.

Lastly, Alec looks to my brother, his thoughts apologetic.

"Jasper."

He unflinchingly meets Alec's gaze, tawny eyes staring into bright ruby. His leonine body belies his tension. To any observer he would appear to be at his ease, almost relaxed but that is simply a mask, one he has perfected over many decades until it fits like a second skin.

It makes his face seem open, plastering an expression of bored indifference across his features. In reality Jasper is alert: his gift tightly leashed, preventing any inadvertent broadcasting of his emotions and he is tensed, ready to react.

"You are to join our Tactical Response Unit. They are the ones who take care of situations that may expose our secrets to the humans. More information and training times are in your folder." Alec is careful to keep his tone neutral, without any hint of the sympathy he is feeling.

This is not the best news for Jasper. The job is tough and will take him away from Alice at times, but still it is a vast improvement on Aro and Caius' original plans for him.

Jasper acknowledges his orders with a jerk of his chin, his eyes still locked with Alec's.

His mind is filled with contempt for the Volturi; anxiety at possibly being separated from Alice while she is around vampires he doesn't trust and rage at the thought of being used once again. A few memories of his time with Maria flicker across his thoughts.

There is frustration too because he knows there is no choice but to obey. The Volturi have all the power and there is nothing he can do.

Aside from that one swift movement he is too calm, too still.

Jane is watching him intently, waiting for an excuse to use her power.

Slowly Alice reaches out, grasping one of her husband's large hands with her small fingers. The physical contact enhances his gift, making the calm she projects more effective. Another moment passes and Jasper begins to breathe again.

My eyes flicker towards the door, revealing my desire to get us out of this room as soon as possible.

"Is that everything?" I ask quietly, trying to keep calm for Jaspers sake.

Alec nods and gestures to indicate that we are free to leave.

I lift Bella into my arms once again, securing her close to my body. Still gripping her mates hand in hers, Alice opens the door and leads the way out into the hall.

Walking close together, we quickly make our way back to Bella and my rooms.

Jasper opens the door and enters first, sweeping the suite with his senses to ensure we are alone. Dodging past him, Alice bounds into the bedroom and gets the bottle of pills and the water I had left on the nightstand while I am tenderly placing Bella the couch.

Her arm is now obviously bothering her and she swallows two of the tablets gratefully. I hold the arm gently, wrapping both of my hands around the cast. Hopefully some of their chill will permeate the plaster, allowing their coolness to bring some measure of relief until the painkillers take effect again. My angel leans against me, molding herself against my side and resting her head on my shoulder. I withdraw one hand from her cast, wrapping my arm around her, drawing her closer to me. At last, I am able to give in to my craving. I pepper light kisses on each part of Bella that I can, until finally I claim her soft lips with my own.

Jasper is pacing. He follows the same line back and forth, like a caged tiger letting the strong emotions within him dissipate through his movement. Alice waits quietly on the loveseat, thinking of calm and peaceful moments to help her husband.

"_Sitting on the floor of their bedroom in Forks, watching the snow falling through the glass wall. Jasper's arm around her, her head lying on his shoulder."_

"_The peaceful atmosphere of Jaspers study, sketching him as he sits in a leather smoking chair reading a book. Sneaking glances so he won't realize that she is drawing him"_

Bella begins to fall asleep, the emotional stress combined with the painkillers putting her under. She has stretched herself out along the couch, her head resting in my lap. Slowly, so not to wake her, I cover her with the blanket and slip a cushion between her head and my hard skin. Her hair falls about her in silken waves, some of which I brush from her lightly flushed cheeks.

Following Alice's example, I concentrate on feeling the peacefulness that watching over Bella as she sleeps brings to me.

Although I will never be able to fully relax while we are imprisoned here with Bella in constant danger, I can feel myself unwinding, gradually loosing the tension that has been building within me since Demitri was sent to fetch us.

An hour passes and Bella remains soundly asleep, the occasional mumble escaping her lips. Jasper, much calmer now, is sitting on the floor with his head resting on Alice's knees, her fingers running through his honey blonde hair.

It is getting late in the afternoon and I realize that with all the fuss going on today my Love has not eaten anything since breakfast.

_How could I not remember? Stupid! _Guilt sweeps through me for not taking better care of her.

Bella lost so much weight during our time apart that she was close to emaciation. The intervening months and Carlisle's careful but discrete monitoring has brought her back into a healthier condition but she is still too thin. I decide to make her a salad sandwich. It's plain enough that it won't bother her stomach if it's still uneasy, it's nutritional and I can prepare it now and cover it until she is ready to eat. There is only one flaw in my plan- Bella's head is still resting in my lap. _Perhaps if I…_

"Don't move" Alice says softly, interrupting my thought. "Bella will wake up if you try to move. I'll make the sandwich for her."

"Thank you" I whisper back.

"_She needs the sleep." _ My sister answers with her thoughts as she slips from the loveseat, moving on light feet toward the kitchenette.

Barely two minutes pass before Alice returns to her seat, leaving a covered plate on the countertop. She brings with her the manila folders Alec gave us from where they had been dumped, unread on the desk.

"We need to know who is required where and when" she reminds us when Jasper and I both glare venomously at the papers.

"Then we can work out a system so that one of us can be with Bella at all times just in case."

My reluctance crumbles. I will do anything if it will help protect her. Jasper is also nodding his agreement.

Alice pulls out the training schedule from Jaspers folder and the list of times from mine. I almost groan aloud when I realize just how extensive my new duties are. The number of hours I will be forced to spend away from my angel is agonizing.

Looking over the list I am sure that some of these tasks have been given to me simply for that reason. Aro has seen my every thought and it is the kind of thing he would do just to remind me that he is in control.

**AN: Sorry I couldn't post sooner but I hope this chapter worth the wait?**

**Edwards bottling up an awful lot of rage, the pixie is planning and Jasper is letting his inner soldier shine… As always I know where this is all going, but perhaps not the finer details of the route; the characters keep changing their minds!**

**So as always please review and let me know what you think of the chapter; what you think is going to happen next or what you would like to see. I'm interested to know what you all think!**


	16. A New Dance Begins

**AN: Sorry this update took so long, I've been ill again and its exam season here! But it is a long chapter so hopefully that makes up for it a bit?**

**As always please let me know what you think!**

**_Hannai**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 16: The Next Dance  
**

The first item on my list of duties is one of those I am sure were added just to goad me and waste my time.

"8AM – 9AM. DAILY BRIEFINGS, GUARD'S CONFERENCE CHAMBER"

_The war room. What a great place to start the day._

When added to the other tasks I have been assigned I will have only a few hours each day to spend with Bella while she is awake. Half an hour at midday and two in the late afternoons, extra on days when the Volturi and their guard feed.

I am free all night after the Public Audiences are ended but my love needs her sleep.

Thankfully, Jasper's days are much less crowded than mine, unless he is sent out on a mission. He has a three hour training session each morning with the rest of the Tactical Response Unit and will have to do a few hours guard duty each week.

Alice has only to relay any visions she may have to the Ancients and be available when requested, so she will be able to stay with Bella whenever I am gone. Not that Alice minds spending the time with her best friend of course and Jasper will join them when he is able to.

Our hunting trips also need to be planned too, as we are determined to remain on our animal blood diet. Beyond our desire to remain faithful to our family's ideals, none of us could face Bella with red eyes. Knowing that if it were to happen, she would never lay blame or love us less makes the very idea even more repugnant.

Despite having greatly improved control over his thirst in the past year, Jasper deeply concerned. If the Volturi make it difficult for us to hunt regularly enough it will become very difficult for him being in such close contact with Bella.

The three of us have gone through every scenario we can think of and devised strategies to deal with each when Bella begins to stir from her nap. Her eyelids flutter as she stretches her limbs, a yawn escaping from her soft lips. Unable to resist, I lightly stroke her cheek with my fingertips, repeating the action until her eyes finally open.

A small smile appears along with a crimson blush as Bella meets my gaze.

"How long was I out?" she asks, her voice slightly raspy from her sleep.

"Just under two hours my love." I reply, leaning down to kiss her soft lips.

As I pull away Alice appears in front of us, a glass of water in one hand and the sandwich in the other. Bella sits upright on the lounge so that she can eat. I keep one hand on her back, needing to touch her still. I don't know how I am going to cope being separated from her for so many hours a day.

My fingers rub softly up and down her spine while Jasper gives Bella the outline of the discussion we had while she slept. My love frowns when she hears of my new working hours but remains silent as she listens, sipping her water with a thoughtful expression.

"You shouldn't worry about me so much" Bella says when Jasper finishes explaining our plan to always have someone with her.

"Don't be silly" Alice huffs. "We just want you to be safe!"

"I know" her tone is defeated and a sad smile appears on Bella's face.

_I hate that look._

Being held prisoner here is slowly sucking the vibrancy out of my beautiful angel. Once she would have responded with passion and mock outrage at being 'babysat,' even if it only to tease Alice. Her passive acceptance frightens me and seeing it in her eyes causes my anger to bust out from the bubbling pool I have been confining it to, sending it racing through my system.

Knowing that my reaction must be showing on my face I take the empty plate and glass over to the sink, turning away so that Bella cannot see my expression until I have it schooled once more.

Despite not needing the oxygen, deep breaths seem to help as I fight to subdue my anger once more. My calm in place I return to the lounge once more, wrapping my arms around Bella and drawing her into my lap. I can't help it, I need to be touching her, have her safe and warm in my arms. If only that were enough.

Jasper unfurls his long limbs, rising from the floor where he has been sitting for the last few hours.

"_We'll go, give you two some time together. You won't be getting much after tonight" _

Alice follows her husband's lead, rising from her spot on the loveseat and we exchange brief farewells. Jasper wraps one arm around her protectively as they step into the hall, the door closing behind them.

Determination settles on me. I will do something to bring out Bella's real smile and restore some of her vitality. Standing swiftly, I carry Bella into our bedroom, eliciting a squeal of surprise from her with my sudden movement. Careful of her broken arm, I place her on the bed with her back against the pillows before letting myself fall onto the mattress beside her. Seizing her good hand, I kiss each finger before pressing it to my cheek. A tiny smile plays on Bella's lips.

Encouraged, I push myself up with one arm so that I can meet her lips with my own. Her fingers move to the back of my head, winding themselves into my hair.

I pull back after a minute so that Bella can get her breath, kissing my way along her jaw to the pulse point under her ear. I inhale deeply, relishing in her scent. After a few moments her little hand tugs at my hair, signaling me to move back to her lips. I cannot stop the grin spreading across my face as I comply with her wishes.

Eventually I break away, moving back so that I can look at Bella. _Success!_ She has a real smile to match my grin.

"I love you Bella" I whisper to her. "so very much."

"As I love you Edward" My angel leans forward, kissing my cheek softly.

We stay there for hours, just talking and kissing occasionally as we do at home in her room when Charlie thinks she has 'gone to bed early.' At one stage I end up sitting against the headboard with a blanket swaddled Bella sitting between my legs, her back leaning against my chest as we take it in turns to read aloud from the latest book she has been reading.

Late in the evening it is time for Bella's next dose of painkillers. She insists that her arm doesn't feel too bad and that paracetamol will be fine rather than the stronger painkillers I have been giving her. I'm not so sure Bella isn't just annoyed because they make her sleepy, but I give in to her.

While Bella is having her 'human moments' I re-make the bed, putting the blankets that have been pulled off it throughout the day back where they belong. I turn down the covers on her side for Bella and lay atop them on mine, waiting. Only a few minutes pass before she emerges from the bathroom in her nightwear.

In our time together I have never known Bella to wear proper pajamas unless she has been accosted by Alice and forced into them when staying at our house.

Instead she prefers to wear shorts or sweats, depending on the season with a loose top. At the moment Bella is using the t-shirt I was wearing when we were kidnapped from Forks to sleep in. From what she's said in her sleep, I suspect its because it is permeated with my scent.

I am struck again by how beautiful my Bella is as she crosses the room toward me. The long strands of her freshly brushed hair are pulled back in a loose plait. Loose tendrils frame her face, flushed slightly from being washed with warm water. The movement of fabric as she walks gives only the slightest hint of her body's supple curves hidden beneath my shirt.

Momentarily lost for words I sit up and open my arms to her in invitation. She smiles and climbs across the bed into my lap.

Pulling Bella close, I meet her lips in a series of passionate kisses. Despite the cast, her arms make their way around my neck, pulling us closer together. My arm is under her, supporting her weight, fingers curled against her thigh. The other hand is splayed across her lower back underneath her shirt, holding her to me.

Bella's breath is coming in short gasps when I release her lips, her heart rate swift and erratic.

"Breathe Bella." I whisper in her ear.

"I was doing fine until you kissed me like that" she huffs.

"It's not my fault that you're so kissable" I laugh a little. Red begins to creep across my beloved's cheeks and she buries her blushing visage in my shoulder, causing me to laugh a little more. I stroke my hand up and down her spine, leaving a little trail of goose bumps on her otherwise smooth skin.

Not wanting Bella to get too cold because of me, I soon move her off of my lap and under the covers. I lay beside her with the blankets between us and my arms around her, her head resting on my chest. It is getting very late but Bella had a lot of sleep during the day so she is not yet tired. We talk some more as the hours pass and I sing to her a little bit when she asks me to. Sometimes I am quiet for a few moments just so I can listen to Bella's heart beating. I am speaking softly to her when I hear her breathing deepen and slow into the pattern of sleep.

Morning comes much too soon. The world outside our rooms lightens as the sun rises over the horizon. Bella grumbles a little without waking, turning her face into the pillows away from the light.

I stay by her side as long as I possibly can; debating if I should wake her to say goodbye or just let her sleep. Ten minutes before I need to leave, Alice lets herself into the suite.

"_Go and get yourself dressed already! You need to wake Bella and tell her its time for you to leave, otherwise she will be upset when she wakes up and finds that you are gone already."_

Grabbing a change of clothes out of the massive closet, I hurry into the bathroom. I am finished and standing in the bedroom doorway in less than four minutes.

"I hate leaving her Alice, even though I know you will be with her." I look longingly toward the small figure tucked up in the large bed. My sister lays one hand on my arm in comfort.

"I know Edward." Like me, Alice speaks too low and fast to be heard by human ears so that our conversation does not disturb Bella's sleep.

"I'll keep her safe." She reassures me.

"Don't use this as an excuse to make her play Bella Barbie all day. I'll be checking in on you to make sure I don't have to come and rescue Bella from a pedicure or something." I smile lightly.

Alice rolls her eyes at me.

"_Go and say your goodbye"_

Slowly I cross the room and sit on the edge of the bed. With one hand I smooth the stray hairs from Bella's pale pink cheeks then lean down, pressing a light kiss to her forehead.

"Bella" I speak softly.

"Bella my love, wake up." She stirs a little and I place my next kiss on her lips.

Her deep chocolate eyes flutter open briefly.

"Edward" she sighs, her voice thick with sleep.

"I'm sorry to wake you Love, but its time for me to go. I didn't want to leave without saying goodbye." A frown appears on her delectable lips and she mutters something unintelligible.

"I know my Bella" I murmur, my fingers stroking the side of her face.

"I don't want to go anywhere either. I'll come back to you as soon as I can"

Cupping her cheek in my hand I kiss her lips again, properly this time before whispering in her ear.

"Go back to sleep my darling."

Another grumble escapes her, probably something about me being the one who woke her up, but she snuggles back into her pillows contentedly.

I gaze at her for a moment, my fragile slip of a human, as I straighten the covers over her small body once more.

Forcing myself away from her side, I join Alice in the main room. My sister says nothing, simply patting my arm in silent reassurance.

I don the dark cloak of the Volturi Guard and she grimaces at it, wrinkling her nose in distaste. I roll my eyes in her direction and turn for the door, sliding a mask of resigned indifference onto my features.

The hours away from Bella seem to drag. As I had suspected there is no real need for my presence during the 'Daily Briefing' or for most of the morning either. I spend much of it simply following Aro about, standing in a corner or against a wall unless I am called for.

Unfortunately, Felix is also in attendance upon Aro as well for much of the morning and it seems he will be this afternoon also.

His foul mind is no better in the daylight hours than it is at night. It also seems he has not yet grown tired of trying my patience; I am subjected to more of his incessant mental goading.

I dip into Alice's mind occasionally to check on her and Bella but I cannot watch too long because I must remain fairly aware of my surroundings. I relax a little more once Jasper joins them around 11AM. It seems his first training session went well and the physical activity helped him work off the emotional baggage his gift has been collecting.

At last the morning is over and I can return to my love. I race back to her at full speed, unwilling to waste any of the thirty minutes I have with her before my next duty.

Alice must have announced my imminent arrival because Jasper remains calmly seated, his nose in his book, when I burst through the door rather than reacting to a potential threat.

Bella on the other hand drops her book onto the love seat and leaps up to greet me, catching her foot on the edge of the rug. I catch her before she can hit the ground, grateful yet again for the advantages of vampire speed.

"Excuse us" I say to my siblings "I think I need to see if Bella's foot is alright"

"Edward!" she shrieks my name loudly as I lift her off the ground and carry her toward the bedroom.

They both laugh, Jasper wrapping one arm around Alice's shoulders

"So that's what the kids are calling it these days" he remarks conversationally, prompting a further peal of laughter from his wife.

Bella is blushing profusely as I shut the bedroom doors behind us.

I sit on the bed, holding Bella on my lap.

"I'm sorry my love. I don't have long before I have to leave again." I sigh, nuzzling against her neck and inhaling deeply.

"It's selfish I know, but I want you all to myself until then."

Bella twists in my arms until she is looking into my face, laying one of her warm hands against my cheek.

"Is it very awful?" she asks, her chocolate eyes focusing on mine and demanding the truth. Closing my eyes, I lean into her hand.

"Not so bad." I whisper to her. "Mainly I didn't like being separated from you so long."

I sigh again, "It's a bit like school; bearable as long as I tune out as much as possible."

"I didn't like you being gone so long either." she replies. "I worry about you out there."

I turn my head, kissing the palm of her hand before capturing her lips in a chaste kiss.

"I hope you managed to find some distractions."

"Alice helped me keep busy. She did my hair for me, seeing as that's rather difficult with one hand and taught me some new Italian words. They are all hair-styling related though." Bella smiles slightly in her amusement.

"That's good" I murmur, holding her tighter to me. Her uninjured arm wraps around the back of my neck as her soft lips meet mine once more.

We remain entwined until it is time for my next duty and I am forced to leave Bella's side once more. The afternoon passes just as slowly as the morning.

Felix and Jane seem to be taking it in turns to harass me, stopping only when Aro is utilizing my talent. I stand in my place and try to ignore them as much as possible, mentally playing through every piano piece I know in my efforts to drown out their thoughts.

It is 4:30 in the afternoon when I have another break in my scheduled duties. I race back to the suite, eager to spend the time I have free with my siblings and Bella. Without slowing down I enter the room, dropping the dark grey cloak onto the ground just inside the door as I pass.

Sill moving too fast for Bella's human eyes to see I pick her up, sliding myself in between herself and the couch so that she is seated on my lap.

Being quite used to vampire speed movements occurring around her, Bella is only a little startled by my sudden appearance. I kiss her on the cheek and she settles herself into a comfortable position leaning against my chest.

The two hours pass quickly and once again I have to go. Dragging myself away from Bella and my siblings, I make my way to the Audience hall, consoling myself with the knowledge that after this is done I have 12 uninterrupted hours with my angel.

Alice and Jasper leave for the evening once I return from the public audiences.

Bella stays up late, insisting she is not yet tired and we spend the time curled together on the bed, talking and kissing just as we would if we were at home in Forks.

The next few days follow in much the same manner.

Bella has gradually changed her sleep pattern, waking much later in the day than usual so that she can spend more time with me at night.

Jasper's first shift on guard duty found him at the doors to the Audience hall for the evening. His acerbic mental commentary provided some much needed relief from the monotony.

Felix keeps pushing the limits of my self control. I keep drowning his thoughts out as best I can, however it's a battle I am slowly loosing.

On the fourth day it becomes too much for me to ignore and I very nearly attack Felix during the Public Audiences. The thought of Bella being made to suffer for my actions is the only thing that holds me back.

Aware that I will not be able to stop myself a second time I seek out Alec, hoping that he will be able to advise me in an appropriate course of action. The small vampire informs me that these kinds of conflicts are generally settled autonomously between the involved parties.

As long as I do not actually destroy Felix or prevent either of us from fulfilling our duties, I am free to settle the matter in whatever manner I choose. Alec also mentions that any attempts to confront or reason with his sister would be futile, a conclusion I had already made for myself.

Making it back to my rooms without incident, I slam the door shut and rip the despised cloak from my shoulders. Bella's brown eyes wide as she stares at me from the couch. My sister is next to her, one of her tiny hands on Bella's shoulder to hold her in place.

"Take him outside" Alice quietly instructs Jasper.

"_It's just for a few minutes. You need the time to calm down, regain some control" _her voice sounds in my mind. _"Bella doesn't need to hear what you are going to say about Felix either."_

Jasper and I both nod. Touching one hand to my shoulder, he leads me to the courtyard, closing the folding doors behind us.

After allowing me to vent a little Jasper unleashes his gift and calms me. Together we formulate a plan for dealing with Felix once and for all. It only takes minutes and by the end I am considerably more relaxed, although I am not sure if that is due to Jasper's efforts or to finally being able to do something about the situation.

Smiling now, we return to the lounge where I greet Alice and My Bella properly.

For the first time since our arrival in Italy, I am excited about tomorrow.


	17. Tempest

**AN: Sorry for the delays in updating. I've been Ill and trying to keep up at Uni too.**

**Bit of a warning for this chapter- there is a fight scene and some may find it a bit gory. I'm not sure, it's my first fight scene so let me know what you think yeah?**

**Thanks to my reviewers especially HVW Girl who checked I wasn't lost and my Jessi T who lets me use her as a sounding board for ideas.**

**_Hannai**

**Chapter 17: Tempest**

Midday is approaching when I hear Jasper's 'voice' in my mind.

"_I am in place and ready brother."_

My features remain impassive but I am sporting a predatory grin on the inside.

_Perfect timing._

The meeting is concluded and for once I do not rush straight back to see Bella. Instead I hang back, seemingly waiting to speak with Alec until Felix leaves the room. I follow him into the hallway, keeping a small distance between us.

He turns down another corridor but stops dead when Jasper steps out of a doorway and blocks his path. My brother growls menacingly, his noise covering the sound of my footsteps as I move closer.

I take Felix by surprise, pinning him by his neck, feet off the ground and his face against the wall before he realizes I am there. I hold his wrists in my other hand. Jasper stands next to me, projecting a subtle mix of fearful emotions toward him.

"I am tired of your thought's Felix." I hiss, digging my nails into his throat. An image of Bella flashes in his mind as he tries to struggle out of my grasp.

"Yes. Those thoughts." I squeeze my hand a little tighter, until he gets the message that struggling won't help him.

"I suggest you find something else to think about. She is mine and you will never touch her."

"_He thinks he can stop me if I decide to take the human?"_ Felix's ego it seems overrules his fear. Jasper feels the defiance in him and increases the strength of the emotions he is sending toward him. I lift Felix toward me, holding him in the air still by his throat.

"My human." I hiss in his ear before slamming him back into the wall, denting the brown stone.

"Others have tried to take her from me. They were destroyed for their presumption. Consider this your warning."

"_Can't destroy me… Volturi Guard…" _Felix thoughts are beginning to loose some of their coherency but I understand them well enough.

My laughter is loud and slightly maniacal in the narrow hallway.

"You think you are that significant, that the ancients would begrudge me destroying you?

You've got no extra abilities. You're just a thug who fetches on command and doesn't object to doing their dirty work. You're nothing special."

The thoughts race through Felix's mind, the combination of my words and Jaspers manipulations bringing old doubts and fears to the surface. Opening his mind further to my manipulations.

"That's right Felix" I hiss again. "You're expendable, common and easily replaceable."

I drag out the words for greater impact.

"Be grateful for the warning. I will not be so generous again" I smack him against the wall once more before dropping him onto the floor.

Together Jasper and I walk away, turning our backs to Felix but still monitoring him with our gifts. There is a lot of anger emanating from him but it is accompanied by a good deal of fear too.

"_It should be enough"_ Jasper thinks and I trust his judgment. He is much more experienced in the group dynamics and hierarchies of normal covens.

It is only five minutes later than usual that I arrive back at our suite. My Bella looks up at me when I enter, her facial expression changing to worried when she takes in my countenance. Wordlessly she rises, crosses the room and taking my hand in her own leads me into our bedroom.

She unfastens my cloak and motions for me to seat myself on the bed. I comply and open my arms toward her, needing to hold her close to me and be assured that she is safe. Knowing that she is alright is all that is keeping me sane right now. Bella can sense that I am not ready to talk and so we remain intertwined and unspeaking until I have to leave her side once more.

Several days pass in relative peacefulness. Felix has stopped trying to provoke me with his thoughts and it seems that our little chat has had its desired effect. He avoids making any contact with us unless he absolutely has to. Unfortunately Jane remains her usual acerbic self, but there's nothing anyone can do about that.

It is mid afternoon and I am standing at Aro's side when I hear Alice calling for me with her thoughts. I focus on her mind and she shows me the last few minutes of the conversation taking place in Bella's and my rooms.

_Seated in the lounge area, Alice, Jasper and Bella take turns to share a joke, the sillier the better. What began as part of Alice's efforts at keeping Bella's spirits up and quickly descended into fits of giggles punctuated by Jasper's rollicking bass laughter as his gift added the girl's mirth to his own._

_Suppressing his chuckling for a moment, Jasper makes the next contribution._

"_Two cannibals are eating a clown when one turns to the other and asks 'does this taste funny to you?"_

_Another burst of laughter rocks the room, continuing until Bella idly asks_

"_Do clowns actually taste funny?"_

_Intrigued, Alice searched her memories, confirming that none of the few humans she had fed from had apparently been clowns. Jasper voiced a similar conclusion and jokingly suggested someone should ask The Brothers._

"_After all they have over 3000 years each of feeding from humans; statistically one at least should have been a clown." He pointed out._

Apparently Alice thought asking the Ancients was a brilliant idea. She also thought I 'wouldn't mind asking, seeing as you're already with them'

I've never fed from a clown that I know of either but that doesn't mean I want to ask Aro if he or his brothers have. It is bad enough that he will hear everything Alice has been telling me as soon as he touches me next.

As if summoned by that thought, Aro calls me to his side. I get a very strange look from him.

"_You Cullen's really are strange sometimes and no, I've never noticed a difference in the taste of clowns"_

Around mid morning two weeks to the day since the confrontation with Felix, Alice is called before the Ancients. Several large covens have formed in the southern US and it looks like trouble is brewing. The Brothers are trying to determine the best time to send in the Tactical Response Unit and think that she may be able to help.

My sister's eyes flash to mine for an instant as she enters the room. _"They said I had to come straight away so Bella's alone. Its not going to be for long though, Jasper will be back from training in 20 minutes."_

I acknowledge her message with my eyes, looking to the ceiling and then the floor in a parody of a nod to show I understand.

Ten minutes of Alice scrying the future has yielded no positive results. The Volturi are discussing the next possible time frame when a spontaneous vision hits her.

_A door opening, Felix entering our rooms._

_Bella sitting at the desk, laptop forgotten as she looks at the vampire in the doorway._

_She stands, frightened but calm and asks his business._

_Edging her way slowly toward the open garden door._

_Felix shadows her movements, closing the space between them._

My hand drops from Aro's shoulder as I leap to Alice's side, grabbing her by the arm and shaking her a little bit to get her to focus on me.

"When Alice?" I yell.

"Now. _Edward, run._" As she speaks I am already racing out the door and turning into the next hallway, moving faster than I knew I was able to.

The sound of a door clicking shut echoes ominously through the still hallways.

I can hear Bella's voice, frightened but calm, as I turn into the final corridor leading to the rooms we share.

Felix scent is heavy in the air.

Within seconds I am throwing the door open, the snarls ripping uncontrollably from my throat.

Bella is standing near the lounge, Felix barely a foot away and reaching toward her.

I am on him before he has time to turn.

My left hand grasps his shoulder; my right rends his arm from the joint with a screech like tearing metal. Without turning I throw the twitching limb back towards the open door.

Roaring in agony, Felix grabs at me with his remaining arm, twisting against my hold on him.

I allow his momentum to spin us about, placing myself between him and Bella who is standing immobile in the same place.

"Bella, go out to the courtyard now"

I speak quietly but firmly to her, keeping my eyes locked on Felix. _Please Love; I don't want you to see this._

Assuming that I am distracted Felix lunges toward me. Ducking to avoid his teeth, I shove him hard in the gut, sending him reeling backward. Bella, eyes wide, seems to be frozen in place.

"_I'm almost there and Jasper's on his way"_

Alice bursts through the doorway less than a second after her thoughts register in my mind.

Dodging past both Felix and myself, Alice snatches Bella up and carries her out through the open doors into the courtyard and as far away from the fight as possible.

Reassured of her continued safety, I lunge at Felix once more the haze of my fury taking over. I catch him around the waist, sinking my teeth into his shoulder. He dislodges me with a blow to the side of the head, a large chunk of his flesh ripping away from his body in my teeth. I spit it to the side as we circle each other once more.

"I warned you to stay away Felix. You should have listened"

My voice grates as I speak, hoping to distract him with my words. There is not much room to dodge, even though I know which way he will move and I need every advantage if I want to end this swiftly.

He is the first to lunge this time, landing a solid hit on my lower back as I twist away from him. I return the attack, aiming for his legs, hoping that I can remove one of them, or at least cause enough damage that it slows his movement.

I manage to hit him in the thigh, but do no damage.

The thunder of stone flesh striking stone flesh is now a constant ring in the still air,

Landing on the floor I waste no time in leaping upwards at Felix, this time with open hands. Coming in under his guard, my fingers find purchase and I dig them in deep, looking for the bone. Feeling the tell-tale scrape under my nails I clench my hand and pull it away sharply, tearing away the kneecap with it.

He stumbles and has to fight to regain his balance.

"You've no hope of defeating me without that brother of yours to back you up" Felix taunts.

He knows his statement is untrue; he's playing for time to recover himself a little.

"It's nice to know you missed me."

Jasper's voice sounds from the doorway where he is leaning casually against the frame.

"But be assured Edward doesn't need my help in finishing you."

Seizing the distraction Jasper has provided, I attack again. Encircling Felix waist with one arm, I seize the nearest leg with the other and pull it away from the torso.

The sound of ripping clothing is overshadowed by metallic screeching as Felix becomes a one legged vampire and falls to the floor

I toss the severed appendage to Jasper who frowns at it and lobs it out into the hallway.

Swiftly I remove Felix remaining limbs, throwing them into the hall too. I want nothing of him left in these rooms.

Felix is now a torso with a head leaking venom onto the plush carpet. Jasper takes hold of his shoulders, lifting him upright so that I can finish the job.

With both hands I sever Felix head from his body and toss it through the door.

"As much as I want to, we can't burn him inside." I speak, rational thought quickly returning to me.

"I'll watch over it. Go and see to Bella before more arrive" Jasper responds.

I nod, mind reeling. _Oh God. Bella. What does she think of me now she's seen this side of me?_

Taking a few unnecessary but calming deep breaths I walk cautiously out to the courtyard.

Bella is standing as far as possible from the doors, Alice in front of her. My sister leaves to join Jasper when she sees me emerge.

I raise my hands slightly and approach Bella slowly; sure she must be afraid of me after seeing my attack on Felix. I use the softest voice I can.

"It's alright now Bella, its over, you're safe."

Her heart rate is slowing but Bella makes no movement. I take a few steps closer to her frozen form, worried by her lack of response.

"You're safe Love, I won't hurt you. I won't come closer alright? Shall I get Alice?"

Finally Bella moves. Her expression changes to one of confusion and her shoulders slump from their tensed position.

"I'm not going to do anything. You don't have to be afraid" I try to explain myself.

"Why would you hurt me? Why would I be afraid of you?"

Her tone is troubled. She takes a small step towards me.

"I just thought… You just saw me attack Felix… and you looked so frightened"

"Oh! I wasn't… I was afraid you were hurt." A small smile flickers on my angel's lips.

She takes another step foreword, holding her arms out to me in clear invitation.

Relief floods my system as I meet her embrace, folding my arms around her frail yet unhurt frame and holding her close to my body as tight as I dare.

It is as her body relaxes against me that the shaking starts. Bella's muscles and mind are reacting to the strain of the past minutes as the adrenaline subsides.

She allows me to guide her inside. We enter the bedroom through its French doors, thereby avoiding the destruction of the main room. Bella sits on the bed and I wrap the quilt around her before sitting myself and taking her in my arms once more.

Alec, Jane and Demetri arrive to settle the situation. I remain with Bella, leaving Alice and Jasper to deal with them. Jane, seeing her gift will not be needed to end the fight, leaves to report the circumstances to Aro after a quick exchange with her brother.

Together Demetri and Alec gather Felix's severed body parts and carry them away to be reassembled or not at the Volturi's pleasure.

It is not long before Alec returns accompanied by Aro. His thoughts are once more blocked from me, increasing the apprehension I feel. I watch them approach through Jasper's mind, trying to decipher Aro's intentions but his emotions betray nothing.

I press a soft kiss to Bella's temple then lower my lips to her ear.

"Aro is coming but I don't know what he is planning, I'm being blocked again. I have to go and speak with him but I'll be right back."

I whisper to her softly enough that my words will not be overheard by the approaching vampires and she nods her understanding. I brush my lips lightly against hers as I lift her from my lap and then join Jasper in the wrecked living area. Alice slips in to the bedroom to sit with Bella and relay the discussion she will not be able to overhear with her human senses.

Aro, his usual smile firmly in place, glances around the partially destroyed room before letting his gaze rest in Jasper and myself standing in front of the closed bedroom doors.

Forgoing any niceties Aro gets straight to the point.

"Felix disobeyed direct orders by entering your suit while you were absent and I understand he has been causing some problems for you; however I cannot have you attacking other members of the guard either." He states

"He tried to attack my mate" I hiss back.

"And he is being punished accordingly. Being left in pieces for 72 hours on top of being quickly and thoroughly beaten by you should be enough pain and humiliation.

However I think now may also be a good time to remind you of my generosity. Being here could be a lot less pleasant for you and your human." Aro is no longer smiling.

My lips curl back, into a snarl before I am able to stop myself. I can feel it as Jasper tenses beside me. He retains his neutral expression but his thoughts are as angry as mine.

"So" Aro continues "Bella will be coming with me for now."

"NO" The word tears itself from my throat. Jasper growls lowly.

Aro raises one hand to silence me and I want to rip it from his arm.

"She will be returned, unharmed, in 48 hours." A sweet smile blooms across his cheeks. "Unless something else occurs to change my mind. _ Do you think you can stay out of trouble that long Edward?_"

Jasper growls again, louder this time and I join him. Aro merely flicks the fingers of one hand at Alec, indicating for him to fetch Bella.

Simultaneously my brother and I shift, taking up defensive stances.

Aro sighs once and looks at Alec again.

The small vampire nods determinedly and then the blackness overwhelms me.

**So how was that? Let me know!**


	18. Seperation Anxieties

**AN: I'd like to dedicate this chappy to my crazy mother. Please blame my planning her 60****th**** birthday for the time it took for the update!**

**Thanks so much for the reviews, much appreciated, especially those who tell me what you do and don't like. It's the only way my writing will improve!**

**_Hannai**

**Chapter 18: Separation Anxieties**

The darkness clears from my vision and the pain and fury inside me increases exponentially.

My Bella is gone.

I know because I cannot hear her breathing or the beautiful sound of her beating heart.

However long Alec held us is enough that I cannot even sense her presence; the freesia and strawberry scent is stale and the heated air that surrounds her body has cooled.

Aro has taken her, locked away beyond my reach already.

With deliberate slowness I advance on Alec, growls running in a continuous stream from my throat. The smaller vampire holds his hands up in a placating gesture but makes no move toward defending himself.

"Think attacking me will get her back?" He asks in a calm voice

"You would be out of it again before you could lay a finger on me anyway. Aro would use it as an excuse to keep her longer as well. He took Bella for 48 hours because of a justified attack on Felix. How long do you think attacking me without that provocation would be worth?"

"He's right" Jasper murmurs from behind me. He reaches out, laying one comforting hand on my arm. He uses just enough of his gift to help me return to rational thought and not attack.

Turning I look him in the eyes.

"_I know little brother, I know. Just hold it in for a few more moments until Alec is gone if you can"_

I nod, determination settling on me.

"_Alright"_ He sooths, squeezing my arm gently.

"My sister is still recovering from a long Illness" Jasper speaks aloud to Alec.

"Bella's nutritional needs are very specific. It would be best if Alice delivers each meal for her to ensure that they are met."

"Certainly, that's not a problem." Alec agrees, thinking that its also one less thing for him to organise. Giving a polite nod to Jasper he leaves.

Alice opens the door from the bedroom and looks up at me, her face sad.  
_"I didn't see any of that."_

I move toward her, intending to give her a hug and tell her that they had been blocking our gifts again. Instead I find myself sinking, involuntarily, to my knees on the floor just inside the bedroom, my body shaking with sobs. _Bella. Bella. I've failed you my love._

My siblings join me on the floor. Jasper kneels beside me, one long arm wrapping around my shoulders, the other around Alice, pulling us into a three-way hug.

It is several minutes since my sobs have subsided when Alice breaks out of our three way embrace.

"Edward, you need to change your clothes," She speaks gently.

"You're covered in dust and muck from the fight. You need to make yourself presentable before your afternoon duties."

I raise my head so that I can meet her eyes.

"_You need to go. We show our strength now or others may try where Felix failed." _

I close my eyes and nod before hauling myself to my feet.

My siblings leave me to it, moving into the other room to assess the damage. Alice discovers that despite the island bench being demolished, the rest of the kitchenette has mostly survived. She is already making Bella's lunch when I emerge, dusted and cleanly dressed.

Jasper has already cleared most of the debris from the room and stacked it in the hall to be disposed of.

"Don't worry about the room." Alice says, glancing up from where she is industriously buttering a slice of bread.

"I'll speak with Aaliyah and have everything fixed up as good as new before Bella gets back."

I find myself standing in one of the rooms least damaged areas standing in front of the bookshelf. The book Bella started yesterday is lying on the shelf, a piece of paper marking her place.

I pick it up, thoughtfully turning it over in my hands before opening it and withdrawing the makeshift bookmark. Retrieving a pen from the desk drawer, I fill the blank space with a message for my beloved.

_My darling Bella,_

_Jasper, Alice and I are doing everything we can to have you back with us as soon as possible. Although we are not allowed to see you, one of us will be nearby at all times, so do not worry and be brave._

_Alice will be bringing your meals; I know you don't feel much like eating when you are upset but please try Bella. For me?_

_Whatever happens, remember that I love you._

_Eternally yours_

_-Edward._

Placing the sheet back between the pages of the book, I ensure that only blank paper shows where it protrudes from the top and place it on the counter next to the plate of food Alice is assembling.

"I can see Bella's whole afternoon now- uninterrupted reading and nothing bad happening"

She smiles reassuringly, pleased that her gift is working once more.

Slightly comforted, I acquiesce to her gentle prodding and leave for my afternoon's duties.

My mind wanders constantly, restlessness caused by my anxiety over Bella. I have become accustomed these past weeks to her being safe with my siblings when I am not by her side, and being able to check in on her through their minds.

I watch through Alice's mind as she delivers Bella's lunch and book to her. Jasper escorts his wife, warily cautious of the situation. In an innocuous hallway they find a plain wooden door with a vampire in a pale grey cloak standing outside.

Bella's familiar heartbeat is audible to Alice, only slightly muffled by the wall separating them. Jasper assesses the vampire guarding the door. He is bored, with no more than passing curiosity for the human within the room.

"_A novice" _Jasper thinks as he notes the others posture and position. _"Easy enough for us to remove at need."_

Finding no threat in the vampire before him, Jasper focuses on the emotions coming from behind the door. _"Frightened but calm, typical Bella."_ He projects a measure of assurance and affection toward her, letting her know she is not alone.

Alice meanwhile has given her tray and the book to the guard. Leaving Alice and Jasper in the hall, he opens the door just wide enough to slip through so that they can see nothing of the room or Bella herself.

I slip into his mind just as the door shuts behind him. The room is small and bare, illuminated by a single bulb hanging from the ceiling. There are no windows. A single bed, a chair and a tiny table are the only furnishings. In one wall is a door through which can bee seen the most basic of amenities. Bella is sitting on the bed, her back to the wall and eyes on the door. Totally ignoring her, the guard puts the food and book on the table and leaves the room.

I shift my focus back to Jasper's thoughts as he watches the guard locking the door.

Within a few moments he catches a hint of curiosity emanating from Bella which is shortly followed by a blast of sadness mixed with love.

"_Feels like she found the note"_ Jasper raises one eyebrow at Alice, who nods, confirming his assessment.

I monitor the thoughts of the vampire guarding Bella's door carefully as my siblings have a brief discussion with him about Bella's safety. Knowing what happened to Felix, He takes Jasper's subtle warnings seriously.

Many agonisingly long hours later I am finally finished my obligations for the day. Slowly I return to the suite, out of excuses for staying away but dreading facing the rooms filled with Bella's scent yet bereft of her presence. The hole opened in my chest by her absence throbs painfully with step I take, until at last I turn down the familiar corridor. The door to our rooms is open when I reach it, the sounds of Alice's chattering floating unhindered to my ears.

She is speaking to the Volturi's housekeeper Aaliyah, as they work together repairing the damage caused by the fight. It seems they have developed quite a rapport over their mutual interest in all things fashion and design.

Alice sees me hovering and promptly kicks me out of my suite to 'Go find Jasper. Keep each other company and out of the way here. I'll come and get you when its time for Bella to eat again.'

The sound of the door being shut behind me echoes loudly in the corridor.

I find Jasper in the otherwise unoccupied room adjacent to where Bella is being held reading a book.

"She shooed you out too" He notes dryly without looking up.

I nod, still slightly amazed at being barred from my own rooms.

"You know how she is when she gets a new project" he smiles fondly.

"and she wants this to be perfect for Bella, hopefully cheer her up a little."

I nod again in understanding.

"_Speaking of Bella, everything has been fine. No-one has come near here at all and from her emotions it seems she has lost herself in her book."_

He focuses his gift on her for a moment, allowing me to feel for myself. On the surface is calm focus, interspersed with small shallow flashes of other emotions

"_reactions to the story she is reading"_ Jasper explains.

Underneath the surface layer is a shifting tumult of other feelings. Fear and worry are prominent as well as confidence and love.

"_That's her belief in us, especially you._" Jasper focuses on the bundle of emotions from which the confidence and love are emanating.

"_see how it protects her from the worst of her negative feelings?"_ He asks, at the same time marvelling at Bella's resilience.

I am wandering randomly through the minds within the castle, on the off chance that I might learn something useful to us and Jasper has returned to his reading when Alice arrives.

She has Bella's dinner along with a pair of pyjamas and fresh clothing for the morning.

"Edward, I need your sweater" Alice says, her tone insistent.

I throw her a puzzled glance but reach down to pull it off over my head anyway.

"_I know Bella likes to sleep in your shirt, but this is warmer and your scent on it is fresher too."_

Smiling for the first time since Bella was taken from me, I add the now folded sweater to the pile of clothing in my sisters arms.

The night is passing peacefully; Bella has been asleep for several hours and the occasional murmurs of her sleep-talking audible through the wall separating us have faded into the silence of deep sleep.

Alice, her project nearly complete, has joined Jasper and I sitting in the unused room while she waits for the newly painted walls to dry.

The three of us are sitting silently for the most part, thinking about home and missing the other members of our family. Although we do occasionally live apart from one another, never before have we been totally isolated from each other this way. Alice is describing the first vision she ever had of Esme, a soft smile on her pixie face when the peace is shattered by a loud scream. Simultaneously the three of us leap to our feet as we recognise the voice raised in terror.

Its Bella.

My body seems to move faster than my thought as I cross the room. The door cracks apart as it slams into the wall in my wake. I am in the hallway and advancing towards the guard, the only obstacle blocking me from Bella when Jasper tackles me. An instinctive snarl escapes my lips as I struggle against his grip.

"Edward." My brothers tone is sharp, both audibly and mentally as he tries to focus my attention.

"_Think about this for a moment. Did your gift alert you to anyone else entering her room?"_ I shake my head sharply, my eyes not leaving the door blocking me from my angel. _The bastards are blocking my gift again._

"_I cant sense anyone else in there. Bella's are the only emotions"_

I shake my head again, but my struggling eases a little.

"_I think it was a nightmare. Alice has mentioned she has them still on occasion. Bella's emotions were normal for her during sleep then there was a split second of terror when she screamed._

His rational thinking and gift combined make their way through my panic and I cease fighting his hold. Instead I listen, finding the familiar sounds of Bella's post-nightmare panicked heartbeat and breathing. My poor angel probably woke herself with her scream.

Releasing me, Jasper concentrates his gift on sending calm and peaceful feelings to Bella while Alice pacifies the bewildered guard before we retreat once more to the adjacent room.

Soon Bella is peacefully asleep once more and the rest of the night passes in peace.

The day grinds on with agonising slowness; mentally I begin to count down the hours until I can see my love once more. I concentrate fiercely on the decreasing numbers to drown out the taunting from Jane and others. It seems that Felix has friends among his peers who disagree with his punishment; its only a human after all. I set my jaw and think of Bella instead. I will not jeopardize her return and I know that Aro and Caius are just looking for an excuse to extend the punishment and keep her from me longer.

The evening sees us once again gathered in the otherwise unused room. Alice had brought the chess set from my rooms, hoping a distraction would help pass the time. It works for a few hours but I begin to get restless as the night progresses. It is less than 12 hours to wait before I can hold my Bella once again and I cannot seem to sit still.

Jasper is monitoring Bella's emotions in her sleep. He is going to see if he can do anything to prevent her nightmares with his gift. Its uncertain what effect he can have but he feels it is worth trying at the very least. After several hours Jasper is getting jittery himself thanks to his gift and my anticipatory excitement and orders me out to hunt. Its been less than a week since I last fed but I go anyway; I may as well take the opportunity and it means more time with Bella later.

I take my time hunting, running further into the mountains than usual in an effort to work off some of my restlessness. The faintest hint of the sky lightening in the east sees me running back to Volterra. I slip through the city gates well before the sun breaks over the horizon.

Stopping at my rooms, I change into fresh clothing before rejoining my siblings.

Time seems to progress more slowly the closer it comes to the end of the 48 hours, but finally 11am arrives. A measure of relief floods through me when I hear Alice's mental voice calling to me.

"_We've got her Edward. Bella is fine, Jasper and I are taking her back to your suite now."_

Even more comforting, I can see Bella through her eyes. Slightly paler than usual, my angel holds tight to Alice's arm. Jasper is a step ahead, leading the way.

I curse that I am unable to join them for another half an hour when this set of meetings ends. Although I trust my siblings implicitly I wont be able to relax until I am holding Bella in my arms once more.

With a sigh, I start counting down the minutes still watching Bella through my sisters eyes. There are 14 minutes and 37 seconds left on my mental clock; I am deciding on the fastest way to get to the suite when Alice falls into vision.

'_Darkness slowly fades away. Three familiar figures are frozen in the middle of a room. Movement returns as the last of the blackness disappears. Jasper, Alice and I stare at one another for a moment. My mouth opens "Bella. They took her again." and I sink to my knees in despair.'_

My clothing is identical to that in the vision. Judging by the angle of the sunlight spilling across the floor, it is no later than two in the afternoon. Less than three hours from now.

"_We have to do something quickly to change this!" _Alice is frantic. _"Time to make some decisions."_


	19. Reunion

**AN:** So sorry this has taken so long! Its been very hot here and with 41 degrees Celsius (105.8 Fahrenheit) expected for the next few days I think my muse has abandoned me for the beach…

So as always, thanks for the reviews and for reading. Let me know what you think, good or bad!

__Hannai

**Chapter 19: Reunion**

My mind fills with possibilities as both Alice and I seek a way to change her vision. Time suddenly seems to pass swiftly as the meeting draws closer to its end; it is mere minutes now until I can see Bella. Then the realization hits me. _Of course, the timing is the answer! _

What Alice saw appears to occur about three hours from now in the suite I share with Bella. However,But at that time of day I am supposed to be attending Aro, so that he can utilize my gift as he conducts the Volturi's business.

I only have half an hour free between this meeting and the next of my duties. So why does Alice see me in the suite three hours from now?

_After 48 hours of forced separation you really think you're going to be able to leave Bella's side after just thirty minutes?_

I nearly groan aloud at the thought. Could this whole problem be caused by me not being able to bear leaving Bella's presence after being kept from her for so long? If so than all that needs to be done is for me not to go back to the suite now, but hold off on going to my angel until I can stay with her for several hours.

Sure that this is the answer, yet unwilling to delay being reunited with my love, I reluctantly make the decision. I will not go and see Bella in the half an hour before my afternoon duties begin, but instead wait until after my tasks for the day are completed.

I thank God that today is one of the days on which the Volturi and their guard feed so I am free of obligations by four in the afternoon.

Only a few moments later Alice slips into vision once more.

'_The afternoon sunlight sparkles across Alice's skin as she elaborately braids Bella's hair. Plants move slightly in the breeze. Jasper, also iridescent in the sunshine, reads aloud giving each character a unique voice._

_A noise comes from inside. Jasper's head snaps up, his eyes searching the shadowed doorway as he moves to a defensive position in front of his mate and sister. A millisecond later he relaxes once more. "Edward." He says and Bella leaps to her feet…'_

I hear Alice's mental sigh of relief in time with my own. Her first vision has been avoided.

But that makes it another four and a half hours before I can see my Bella. With yet another internal sigh, I reset my mental countdown once more.

Each moment adds to my growing frustration. With two hours to go I am ready to scream aloud.

With less than 15 minutes left of the day's final meeting I am ready to snap in half the next vampire that irritates me.

At last it's over and I am free to go. Bolting from the room before anyone can ask anything more of me, I run as fast as possible through the warren of halls and corridors back to the room and my Bella.

As Alice had seen in the vision, she Bella and Jasper are in the courtyard when I arrive. Moving swiftly across the open space, I catch my angel in my arms as she leaps to her feet. Despite the cast, she throws both her arms around my neck. One of my hands settles on her lower back; the other is tangled through her silky hair, resting against her neck as I clutch her to me. My breaths draw in her scent and I relish in the burn it is creating in my throat as I whisper in her ear.

"Oh Bella, my Bella. Love. I'm so sorry. I love you Bella. Never again..."

I continue whispering, aware that I am making no sense but past caring. She responds in kind, her whispers muffled because her face is pressed into my shirt.

Vaguely I register my siblings' tactful withdrawal and something being said about them coming back later.

The tang of salty water alerts me to Bella's tears as she begins to cry. I pull back from her just far enough that I can gently wipe the tears away. Bella's full lips are slightly parted and her body tremors slightly as her large chocolate eyes meet mine. I can see all the emotions flooding her small body reflected in those liquid pools as I stoop slightly to kiss her.

The kiss is short, a sweet brushing of the lips which I end by lifting Bella fully into my arms and carrying her into the bedroom.

Settling myself cross legged against the pillows, I sit my angel across my lap and hold her close, still murmuring comforting words for both of us. She snuggles against me and I slowly stroke one hand up and down her spine until the tears stop.

"Alice told me you were alright but… are… did they… are you hurt at all?"

I find it hard to ask the question. I must know, but I am afraid of the answer.

"No, I'm fine." Bella says in a soft voice.

_Thank God._ I sigh in relief and press another kiss to her forehead.

"I was so frightened when Alice froze." Bella continues her voice dropping to a whisper.

"I knew it had to be Alec, but I couldn't see what was happening to you and Jasper. Aro came; he told me that if I was calm and did what was told there was no need for anyone to be hurt."

A tremor runs through her delicate body and her heart rate rises as she remembers. Anger and sorrow war within me; I want to hurt those who caused her to fear. Rationality prevails; I am unwilling to cause my Bella any further distress and so I swallow my reaction as well as the growl that is building within me.

Instead I pull the quilt securely around us both and resume rubbing her back softly.

"I wasn't as frightened once lunch was brought"

Those impossibly brown eyes look up at me through a veil of thick lashes.

"I felt my emotions shift suddenly as the door opened. I knew it was Jasper and that he had to be close by. Then I found your note and I knew for sure that you three were alright."

Laying her good hand against my cheek, Bella lifts her lips to mine. The kiss is slow and sensual; I carefully allow my tongue to dance with hers a little, ever mindful of my venomous teeth.

Pulling away so that Bella can regain her breath, I skim my nose along her jaw to the pulse point below the ear, drowning myself in her intoxicating scent.

Her hand slides down to rest against my chest as she burrows herself back into the quilt and my embrace.

"Nothing else really happened. Food being brought was the only thing that let me know time was passing. I couldn't even tell if it was day or night outside." Her voice is dull when she finishes speaking.

"Bella… my Bella" I whisper, almost too quietly for her human ears to detect. Hearing her so defeated is agonizing. I want to promise that I will never allow her to be taken away again; that I will never be further from her side than she wishes for me to be, but I know they are promises I cannot keep and so I do not speak them. She is more important than what I want and I will do anything to ensure her wellbeing.

So in lieu of promising I press my lips against her hair and tighten my arms around her, a silent reassurance that I will not willingly let us be parted.

Bella's hand strokes against my shirt in minute movements, causing tingling sensations against my marble skin. I spread light kisses over My Angel's face, her neck, her throat and wherever I can reach her exposed skin.

Once they are sufficiently covered, I claim her mouth with my own once more.

Bella moans slightly as my tongue seeks hers. Her hand keeps moving, stroking my chest through the material. Frustrated at the barrier that prevents me from truly feeling her warm palm on my skin, I cover her hand with my own and slip it under my shirt. It is my turn to moan as the tingling becomes an electric current.

Bella turns so that she is facing me, resting her cast on my shoulder. My hands seem to have a life of their own as they stroke over her shoulders and down her spine.

My mouth returns to her neck, kissing a trail downwards as one hand unbuttons her shirt just far enough that I can continue along her collarbones and then up the other side of her throat. My Angel's breathing is erratic and shallow when I finish this circuit. I cup her face gently in my hands.

"Breathe Bella"

I am unable to suppress my gentle laughter when her face flushes red. Bella pretends to pout, which only causes me to laugh more. Her lips twitch as she tries to keep a straight face. A few seconds pass and she gives up, letting a light laugh escape from her lips.

We stay entangled for the next two hours, reluctant to be further apart as we talk, sharing the details of our time apart. More kisses and caresses are exchanged, but I am careful not to let things progress too far. It frustrates both of us, but it is necessary.

I want her, _God, how I want her,_ but I am fearful of loosing my control and hurting her. Every moment, I am so acutely aware of how fragile and human my Bella is, how I could accidentally crush her if I loose focus for a split second. Everyday I work on my control, pushing myself a little further and becoming a little stronger, but I refuse to take chances with her wellbeing.

One way or another, despite her reluctance, I will convince Bella to marry me and despite my misgivings, she will eventually be changed. It is unavoidable. Once she is made more durable there will be no danger for us being physically intimate.

On top of that, Aro is in my thoughts at least once a day; there is no way I will allow him, or anyone else, to see my Angel so. She is mine, and that privilege will be mine alone.

Alice and Jasper return when it is time for Bella's evening meal. Alice sits at the kitchen island, watching Bella preparing her food and talking with her.

"_Edward"_ Jasper thinks once the girls are engrossed in their activity. I look up and he cocks his head toward the courtyard door, indicating that I should follow him outside.

He stops near the far wall, out of the sight of those in the kitchenette.

"_Have you had any further ideas about how we can leave?"_ he questions.

"_Neither Alice or I can think of anything. But we need to get out of here. This situation is only going to deteriorate. Alice isn't seeing anything definite, but I can feel it.."_

I shake my head.

"I haven't. I cant" I speak just loud enough for Jasper to hear. "There is no way. So long as I do what Aro wants I keep Bella safe. That's all I can do. I refuse to risk her again."

Jasper's thoughts show that he is worried but understands where I am coming from. He puts one hand on my shoulder in a brotherly gesture of comfort and sends some soothing feelings my way as we head back in, making sure all trace of my agitation is before Bella notices.

The evening passes. Bella yawns deeply and decides its time for bed. After bidding her a good nights rest, my siblings take their leave. I close the door behind them and move through to the bedroom where my Angel is readying herself for sleep.

I switch off the ceiling light, leaving the softer light of a reading lamp as the only illumination. Next I turn down the covers on her side of the large bed and sit atop them on mine, waiting for her.

Before long she emerges from the bathroom in her pajamas, with her evening ablutions completed, but instead of climbing between the sheets to sleep, she sits on the bed facing me.

"What were you and Jasper up to earlier?" she asks, clearly wondering if I am keeping information from her.

I am surprised. I had no idea she had even noticed that Jasper and I had gone outside. The whole conversation hadn't lasted more than six seconds and she was busy cooking and talking with Alice.

I am reluctant to tell her, not wanting to cause her more anxiety than she was already feeling. However I remember the conversation from weeks ago about us being a team and so I relate our conversation to her and Jasper's suspicion that our situation was likely to get worse soon.

Bella chews her bottom lip a little as she listens thoughtfully. I wonder what she is thinking, frustrated once again at the barrier that keeps me from her mind.

"You can't give up" she says at last. "That's what The Brothers want- to break you, for you to become another of their puppets. Alice and Jasper too.

Remember what Alice saw though. There is a way out, we just need to keep looking and have hope."

_I already feel broken_ I think, but do not say aloud.

It is the early hours of the morning and my Bella is soundly asleep in my arms. Her words from earlier are circling in my mind, repeating over and over again.

Regardless of what I do, or do not do, my love will be in danger.

I am not fool enough to believe that the Volturi are yet satisfied. So long as they can cause my Bella harm, they have an effective stick with which to beat us into submission and it is a stick they will not hesitate to use.

What will happen when they want for us to do something we do not agree with? Is there anything I am not willing to do if it means she will remain unharmed? _No. There isn't._ I realize bleakly.

_Even if it means becoming a true monster._

Yet Bella would tell me to sacrifice her than let another be hurt.

And what of my siblings? Can I truly expect Jasper to embrace the same kind of living nightmare he left behind when he walked away from Maria? To expose Alice to constant danger, just to keep my mate safe?

Am I selfish enough to ask Alice to sacrifice her freedom and live everyday watching her soul mate struggling in agony?

As morning's light gradually fills the room my churning thoughts at last seem to settle.

Bella has already given me my only possible answer.

I must do what I can to keep her safe and place my hope in Alice's vision of the future.

Its all I can do.

Four days pass before there is any change in the stalemate that is our situation.

The Volturi, their concern about trouble brewing in the southern regions of North America unable to be ignored any longer finally decide to send in the guard to resolve the situation. With Alice's assistance assuring them that their timing is good, they dispatch the usual contingent to eradicate the troublemakers.

Alec and his twin sister Jane are in command of the mission; Together they are the perfect blend of savagery and reason. Due to his experience in the south, it is announced that Jasper is amongst those selected to go with the twins.

Although, thanks to Alice and my gifts, the decision is no surprise to us it is still not welcome news.

Once safely back in Bella's and my suite, Jasper paces the length of the room, stalking back and forth like a caged tiger. He is struggling to maintain enough control of his gift that he doesn't broadcast his anger to the rest of us.

Bella and Alice are sitting together on the lounge. Bella rubs one hand across Alice's shoulders as my sister searches the future, vainly trying to see her mate's safe return. There are however too many variables for her to see an outcome clearly; Her worry and frustration increase with each attempt.

A little calmer for his efforts and sensing his Alice's distress, Jasper moves to her side. As so often happens, some undetectable form of communication passes between them when their eyes meet. Alice silently pats Bella on the knee, before rising from her seat and slipping her small hand into Jaspers much larger one.

My brother meets my eyes. He doesn't address me directly with his thoughts but still they are clear.

"_Alice can take care of herself I know, but still, watch over her while I am gone. Be careful and stick together. Don't worry about me, just take care of our girls."_

With a grim smile and a nod Jasper leads Alice away to their own rooms. They have only a few hours left together before sunset when the contingent is to depart the city.

I sit beside my love on the couch and pull her onto my lap. I need to feel her against me, safe in my embrace as I contemplate the separation my siblings are about to endure.

Bella rests her head on my shoulder and I drop a kiss onto her silky brown hair.

"Jasper will be alright." I say aloud, although I am not sure for whose benefit I speak.


	20. Departures and Arrivals

**AN: Apologies for the long gap between chapters- I have been quite ill and unable to write.**

_**I have not abandoned the story**_**- I'm just writing slow until I recover fully.**

**Chapter 20: Departures and Arrivals**

The sun is about to set when my siblings return. Alice's normal bubbliness is subdued and her eyes never leave her mate. Jasper is maintaining a stoic expression, portraying a calm he does not truly feel.

He holds his breath for a moment, _"better safe than sorry" _and carefully gives Bella a light hug and a warm smile. Turning, Jasper extends his right arm toward my own. As we clasp each others forearms our left arms pat the others back, making our gesture a kind of handshake hug combination. Or 'The manhug' as Bella has christened the maneuver.

"Travel safe my brother." I murmur.

"_Stay together and be safe also brother." _He returns silently.

Alice and Jasper have already said their farewells in private. Still, their gazes lock as they stand by the door, not touching one another but still sharing something so intense it defies naming. After a long moment and without another word being spoken, Jasper leaves the room.

Those of us remaining in Volterra must each take on a share of the duties of those who are absent. As a result my time away from the sanctuary of the suite and my angel is dramatically increased. My temper shortens proportionally; the knowledge that revenge will be taken against my fragile, breakable Bella if I am not careful in my actions is all that keeps it leashed.

It is mostly quiet with so many of the guard gone. The only fuss is when some deliveries arrive for Aro. He claims not to have ordered any of the things sent, yet it is all paid for by his personal credit card. Although in his defense, there is no reason why any vampire would order three hundred kilograms of fresh anchovies.

Most of the deliveries are equally strange. A thousand copies of Bram Stokers 'Dracula' arrive early one morning, followed by a box of women's clothing. Unfortunately, for him Aro couldn't claim it was for his wife because it was all in his size. Caius spent the rest of the day making sly allusions to the package while Marcus came out of his habitual torpor to assure Aro that his personal proclivities didn't make him less masculine.

Three long, duty-filled days pass. The only highlights are the deliveries and the precious few minutes between tasks that I can spend with Bella. A few rare times I can stay for as long as an hour.

Thankfully the fifth day is one of the days upon which the Volturi feed and I have the whole afternoon and part of the evening free. The moment my last duty finishes I am out of the door and speeding back to where Bella waits.

She and Alice are watching a DVD when I enter the suite. My angel is wrapped in a blanket on the lounge, slumped enough that her head resting on my sister's shoulder. Her face is paler than its normal pale shade and her beautiful eyes are underlined by dark circles. My dead heart aches in my chest at the uncomfortably familiar scene. It is close to how Bella looked soon after our return from Volterra last time- as if all life and vitality had been drained from her petite body. I slip in next to her, wrap my arms around her slim frame and draw her into a careful hug before laying a gentle kiss against her temple.

My angel leans into my embrace, nestling against my cold marble body. "Edward" she sighs, her eyes flickering closed.

I shoot Alice a quizzical glance. Bella looked a little tired when I last saw her yesterday, but nowhere this bad.

"What happened to her?" I ask, speaking too quickly and quietly for Bella to possibly hear.

'_She's been having nightmares. She didn't want you to know, wouldn't let me tell you because you would just worry. Last night was the worst so far. She barely slept at all and when she did it would be less than 20 minutes before she woke herself up screaming."_

I cringe at the images that accompany the explanation in my sister's mind.

The nightmares. They return whenever I spend too long away from her- another legacy of my abandonment. Even asleep the memory of my stupidity haunts her.

My arms tighten imperceptibly around Bella and I lift her to sit more fully on my lap. I need to assure myself of her proximity even as I vow once more that I will never leave her again. She shifts against me as her muscles relax. Bending over her prone form slightly, I kiss the top of her head.

"Sleep Love" The smooth strands of her hair tickle against my lips as I whisper to her "I'm not going anywhere"

A faint smile flickers across her face as her breathing changes into the deep, regular pattern of slumber.

Carefully, trying not to wake the angel in my arms, I stand and carry Bella to the bed where she can nap more comfortably. Alice pulls back the covers and I lay my precious burden down on the bed. She stretches out, murmuring slightly as Alice drapes the quilt over her. One hand escapes its confines, reaching towards the other side of the bed as though searching for something _or someone_ I realize. A dissatisfied noise escapes Bella as her searching hand finds nothing but covers.

Alice smiles a little and returns to the DVD playing in the other room.

"Hush love" I croon, taking my place on the bed next to her and pulling her warm, pliant body close to mine.

"I'm right here" Bella's muscles relax once more and she slips deeper into sleep.

My love is still soundly asleep, a murmured word or two slipping out of her mouth as she dreams when Alice's DVD ends.

Switching off the television, my sister settles back on the couch and closes her eyes. Consciously accessing her gift, she begins to search for Jasper's future as she has been every few hours since his departure. I watch the images flickering through her mind, a myriad of different possibilities too infinite to number. At last, Jaspers face appears and Alice lets herself fall into the vision.

_It is twilight. A group stands in the shadow of some large trees in what seems to be a riverside park. Jasper, tense but unharmed is standing behind Alec. He is near the front of the group but holding himself a little apart from the rest. Jane is addressing them, giving what appear to be final orders._

His face shows only disinterest and a thinly veiled boredom to an outside observer. Yet to Alice and I, members of his family the dissatisfaction and wariness hiding behind his mask is clear. The set of his shoulders is wrong and his eyes flicker constantly about.

The biggest tell are his hands hanging loosely by his sides. Jasper is expecting to be attacked from behind. Unfortunately it is likely to happen.

Although only newly reintegrated with all his limbs, a subdued Felix is part of the contingent dispatched. Away from the eyes of the brothers and amongst peers with whom he has recently lost face it is doubtful that he will remain quiet for long.

Alice replays the vision, searching it for details she may have missed. I turn my focus away from her mind, giving her some privacy with her thoughts. I know what it feels like to be apart from ones mate; sometimes a little solitude is needed.

The fragile creature in my arms stirs in her sleep, turning until her head is pillowed on my cold chest. I have always wondered how she is not uncomfortable sleeping like that. At least Volterra is usually much warmer than Forks. However Bella assures me that she is perfectly fine when she uses me as a pillow. Out of the two of us she is the only one who actually sleeps so who am I to argue with her?

Not wanting to hurt my sleeping angel I resist the desire to clutch her tighter to me. Some irrational part of my brain is telling me that if I hold her close enough it will fuse us together and then no one will be able to take her from me.

Instead I tangle my fingers in her hair, letting the silky strands slide between them. Savoring the soft texture and the hint of strawberry scent that clings to the strands I continue to run my fingers through it gently until my love begins to stir.

Bella wakes to eat her evening meal at the regular time. It seems the nap has helped. She looks much less pale and the dark rings under her eyes have faded a lot.

The three of us pass the evening quietly. I insist on Bella going to bed early so that she can sleep for a few more hours before I have to leave at midnight. I am worried about the affect a lack of proper sleep on her health.

Good news arrives with the sunrise. Alice, who has been seeing glimpses of Jasper fighting for the past several hours, sees his safe return to Volterra with her gift. An hour later Alec calls to report the successful completion of the mission. As its still night in California they are headed straight to the airport and should arrive back in Volterra within the next 12 hours.

I return to the suite at the first opportunity to give Alice and Bella the full details. They are outside so Bella can eat her breakfast in the sunshine. Alice, already excited by knowing Jasper's returning, grabs my hands and dances us around the courtyard when I tell her just how soon he will arrive.

Bella laughs at us. Alice drops my hands and seizes Bella off of the bench she is sitting on, whirling her into a dance too. My angel looks extremely surprised by this turn of events and it is my turn to laugh at her startled expression.

When Bella is panting slightly with the exertion Alice passes her to me. Taking her right hand in my left I pull Bella into a much more sedate waltz. Knowing how my angel always feels embarrassed by being made to dance I stop after a minute and hug her close instead.

I press a kiss to her forehead, overjoyed to see Bella smiling and laughing. The blush I love rises, staining her cheeks and I kiss those too, unable to resist.

Fifteen minutes after sharing the news of Jasper's soon return and already it is time to leave again. I give my still exuberant sister a hug.

"Please don't break Bella in your excitement" I chide her smilingly.

"Don't worry Edward! Me and Bella will have lots of human safe fun today." My sister's voice is more cheerful than it has been since her arrival in Volterra; she is so excited for her mate's return.

I decide it's probably better not to ask what Alice-style tortures my beloved will be subjected to and settle for giving Bella a gentle kiss goodbye.

I check on them via Alice's mind a little less than normal. Her thoughts are filled with Jasper's imminent arrival and some of her plans are not something a brother needs, _or wants,_ to see.

What little I do see when I look is Alice playing Bella Barbie. However due to the cast there is less dressing up than normal and more toe-nail painting.

Bella seems to be less resistant to this than the normal version. I have the sneaking suspicion that it's because she can keep reading her book while Alice does whatever it is she is doing.

The hours drag past. Everyone is anticipating the return of Jane, Alec and the others who went with them. 11 hours after Alec's call I hear Jaspers mind as he comes into my range, having kept a mental 'ear out' for him.

As vampires don't need to sleep after a long flight, Aro and Caius have the whole group come straight to the war room for a debriefing. Aro calls my name and I move to stand behind his chair with my hand on his shoulder.

When everyone is there Alec brings up a map of North America on the large wall-mounted screen.

"The initial reports we had indicated the presence of a large coven near Culiacan, Mexico who we causing suspicion among the human population in that area."

Alec highlights a portion of the map.

"By the time we arrived, the coven had left that region, but were still indiscreet in their practices. We followed their trail north with minimal trouble. It remained fairly close to the eastern coastline and ended in Los Angeles."

The map changes to one showing only the eastern United States.

"It was harder to track them here with the larger population density. It took us some time to determine where they had gone. Some of the incidences we heard of indicated the presence of very young vampires with the coven but we could not fathom why anyone would bring a newborn army so far north."

I catch a glimpse of fiery red hair in Jasper's thoughts. So far he has been focusing intently on Alec's presentation, effectively blocking his own thoughts from me. It is something that has become a habit for him when Aro is using my abilities in his presence. He started doing it because he doesn't like a stranger hearing his thoughts and keeps it up because it annoys Aro. It also gives him a slight advantage if he is going to attack, not that it counts for much against Jane Alec and Renata.

"Victoria" I hiss, interrupting Alec's explanation of finding the trail again and following it to the city of Sacramento.

**Oh yes, Victoria makes an appearance. Someone that determined will always come back. It's a pity for her Bella's not in Forks.**

'**the manhug' is a term my Bestie and I came up with to describe the very similar greeting/farewell our boyos had which was pretty similar to what I described here.**

**Just a thought- Jasper is almost always portrayed as a man of few words, which is something that can be inferred from canon. BUT in canon is Jasper laconic because it's his nature or do we just not see him talking a lot because he is breathing as little as possible around Bella and other humans? Perhaps he's just used to not getting a word in around Alice!**


End file.
